Lies and Betrayal
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: When Naruto finds out Sakura cheated on him he does something that nobody would dream of him doing.He gets himself a life. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

Naruto was taking a walk and enjoying the peacefulness that the night held. He was happy now because he finally had a girlfriend. He and Sakura had been going out for a few month and just yesterday he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. For once in his life was going right.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sakura's giggles around the corner. He followed the sound to say hi to her when he saw his beloved kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto swore he could hear heard his heartbreak and something snapped. Naruto quietly spun around and ran home with tears in his lifeless eyes. He stayed up that night, not being able to sleep or stop thinking. It was near dawn when he finally arrived at a decision on what to do.

The next day, Naruto met up with Sakura the next morning as they had agreed the other day. He didn't want to go but he knew he had to. He needed to know for sure.  
"Hey." she waved and kissed him. Naruto reluctantly kissed back and they broke apart quickly, more quickly than normal. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes.  
"Did you ever kiss Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes narrowed when a look of shock and panic flickered in Sakura's green eyes.  
"N-no way! Who told you that?" Sakura asked quickly but Naruto just smiled.  
"Nobody, just a friend, a lying friend. Anyway I got to go, I promised Iruka I would eat ramen with him later" They kissed one last time and Sakura sensed something was wrong but she just ignored it. Naruto went straight home and this time none of the villager's words even reached his mind. He had bigger things to think about. As soon as he reached his apartment, he sat down at his desk and began writing a letter and once he was done he mailed it.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The very next day, Sakura came home and found a orange letter with sakura flowers on the corner. She knew it was from Naruto because he often used this envelope when he was on a mission and wanted to let her know he was all right. She quickly opened it and began to read it. She was curious since she knew Naruto couldn't be on a mission. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Dear Sakura,

You always say that you'll be true. Looking in your eyes I see the lie you're trying hard to hide. There's someone new you've found and you want me to believe that you still care. When I loved you more than anyone can. Still you broke my heart despite what I have done. I can't believe the pain that I'm feeling because of loving you. I can't seem to understand how love can be so unkind. I can't take it anymore.

Your used to be lover,  
Naruto Uzumaki   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"No, he found out! Damnit! He better not have done something stupid!" Sakura ran to Naruto's apartment but no one was home. Sakura ran through the village and gathered all of Naruto's friends and teachers asking them all to help her find Naruto. She even went to Sasuke and told him how she had cheated with Naruto. He slammed the door in her face in disgust not believing that she would do something like that. After several hours of searching Sakura finally went to where Naruto and Sakura had walked to on their first date. It was at a park where there were several sakura trees. Naruto had said it reminded him of her. Sakura screamed in horror when she found Naruto's body under one of the trees, covered in blood. A crowd gathered around her and some had actually cheered at the death of the "Demon." Sakura cried that day and so did the entire rookie nine. 

On the day of Naruto's funeral everyone came. All of Naruto's friends and teachers were there, wearing black and tears in their eyes. Even Gaara and his siblings came to the funeral and the only thing that kept Gaara from killing Sakura was the fact that he knew Naruto wouldn't have wanted that. From that day on as if some unwritten decree was made, nobody from the rookie 9 ever spoke to the pink haired girl again and Sakura really couldn't blame them because deep inside she knew she was the one who took away Konoha's sunshine.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Unknown to any of the ninja's a dark figure had also watched the events of that day with knowing blue eyes that held a small fragment of guilt which quickly disappeared. He watched until the end of the day before he said a silent farewell and he left the village not planning to ever return. But as we all know things almost never go as planned.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Lol Yeah I'm rewriting this whole story since it's almost done now. So I hope it gets even better and I don't own the words of the letter I got it from a song but I did rearange the sentences a lot.


	2. The Dead Come Back

The sun was slowly rising when the cloak-wearing figure reached the gates of Konoha making him glow almost. Ignoring the startled stares from the guards, he entered the village and smoothly walked down the streets as if he knew where everything was.  
"Well, I should, even though I have been gone for four years," The traveler said in a deep voice most girls would long for. "Not much has changed thankfully." Without another word, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the Hokage building. But before he could walk any further two anbu suddenly appeared in front of him.  
"Hokage-sama has requested that nobody sees her." One of the anbu said with a small almost nervous voice.  
"She will want to see me." The figure said in a confident voice.  
"And what makes you so sure?" The other anbu asked in a voice that demanded respect.   
"Well she hasn't seen me in 4 years, Neji-san, Hinata-san." He said as he finally pulled down his hood. Both anbu flinched and froze as the figure walked past them and entered the Hokage's office where Tsunade was sleeping.  
"How...he's alive." Hinata said in a low whisper. "But why...how?"  
"I don't know but we will find out later." Neji said as he looked at the retreating back. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tsunade jolted awake as her office door slammed closed with a deafening bang.   
"HEY! I thought I..." The words froze in her throat when she saw who stood before her.  
"Hokage-Sama."   
"N-Na-Naruto?" Indeed, in front of her was the boy from so long ago, believed to of been dead. His once golden hair was now mixed with blood red streaks and was much wilder, his eyes once filled with warmth was now ice cold and unforgiving and his canines were longer making him look like a vampire. He looked so much more matured than he was before. Something had definantly happened to him.   
"What the hell are you doing here?!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Tsunade yelled horrified that someone had the guts to pretend to be someone she had valued so close to her heart. She pulled back her fist and was about to punch the intruders face when he caught it with ease, not a simple task for a average ninja. The ninja let go of her fist after he made sure she wouldn't try to hit him again.  
"People are easily fooled, Hokage-sama, if you make something real enough they will believe almost anything without actually making sure. Although a part of me did die that day so I suppose not all of it was fake but rest assured I am alive." Naruto said as he took off his cloak in one smooth motion. Tsunade first noticed he was wearing a black fighting robe with red flames on the bottom that suited him well and strapped to his back was a huge sword. (Think of Ichigo's sword in Bleach only narrower.) Her eyes went to his neck where he was pointing where he wore his Konoha headband and... The necklace that she had given him years ago. Without another thought, she jumped over the desk and embraced him tightly not wanting to ever let him go. Tears of joy and sadness fell from her eyes. Joy that he wasn't dead like she was lead to believe and sadness that he had changed so much.  
"Why? Why did you fake your death and not at least tell me? And why have you changed so much?" Tsunade asked quietly after she let him go.  
"I had to fake my death or you would've sent ninja's after me immediately and that would have just lead to a hassle. There are many reasons why I have changed. I guess the main reason is I killed the part of me that was weak and held onto hope and was happy all the time. That part was useless, a fake I suppose." Tsunade froze. It took a while for her too speak. She would never have thought Naruto could be so...lifeless. It terrified her. She was so use to the blonde idiot but the man before her wasn't the boy she knew.  
"Where have you been for all these years?" She finally asked in a cracked voice.  
"I have been traveling to different villages, some of which you didn't even know existed. I have also been trained by the Kyuubi."  
"The Kyuubi?"  
"Yes, she is in fact free. I freed her and in exchange she trained me and gave me much of her powers."  
"SHE'S FREE!!!"  
"Yes, Hokage-sama, she is free but she is also restrained by a blood contract so if she kills an innocent, she will die." Tsunade took a deep breath and finally asked the question that's had been nagging at her brain for a while now.  
"Why are you back?" She raised an eyebrow when Naruto snorted.  
"I'm asking myself the very same question right now. If I am not welcomed here then I will leave and I won't come back again."  
"NO, no you will not! You have been gone for 4 years and I'm not letting you go again!" Tsunade shouted. 'Maybe if he stays here, even for just a little bit, he's come back to normal.' She thought desperately.  
"Fine. Is my apartment still available?"  
"No, we had to give it away. Come back in the evening and I should have found someone who has an extra room for you. Meanwhile, why don't you get to know everyone again." Naruto nodded and bowed before he left the room swiftly. Tsunade collapsed on her desk and cried for the first time in four years. All her pent up emotions left her and she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was going to okay. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•


	3. confrontation

Author's Notes:

Okay this is going to be a short chapter because I only wrote this to make a point about Naruto and maybe explain a few things. So again I'm sorry and I promise that next chapter will be better!

Disclaimer- I tried to kidnap the characters but security is tight and are armoured against puppy dog pouts so I do not own any Naruto characters.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Chapter 3  
Confrontation  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets of the village he swore he wouldn't return to.  
'Though it isn't that bad..." Naruto thought with a smirk as the villagers stopped and stared at him. 'Too shocked to do anything? Man I'm almost glad I didn't put up my hood.' Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder and was spun forcefully, making him look at the face of a angry villager.  
"What the hell are you doing here you demon fox?!" He growled as he gripped the front of Naruto's cloak. "You are supposed to be dead. Do demons have the power to come back from hell?"  
"Well, I guess I do have powers to rise from hell. Now you will do well to let go of my cloak." Instead of listening to Naruto the villager only tightened his grip.  
"You should stay in hell. I should just kill you now!" "Try it. I dare you. But I warn you, as soon as you reach for that kunai in your pocket I will not hesitate to slit your throat. I am after all a demon right? If I am a demon I should have no problem in killing you or everyone else right? I should have no problems in dragging you into hells fire where demons love to play and torture their victims." Naruto smirked when the man let go of his cloak and stepped back. By now a huge crowd had gathered around them, listening to his every word and every single person had a look of fear on their faces. "But I won't. You know why? Because I am not the demon and its high time you learned that. Has it ever crossed your minds that if I was the demon then I would have killed you all by now? It's not as hard as you all may think. But because I'm not the demon you all are alive and able to love one another. I'll let you all in a secret. I can release the kyuubi right here right now. I can let her out and enjoy the bloodshed and revenge she desires from the villagers who killed her kits. You all should learn to get facts right before taking action. You all are ninjas! Act like one!" Naruto took a deep breath after his long speech and took joy from the shocked crowd, he even saw some guilt and realization in their eyes.  
'Heh, that felt good. I don't think I've talked that much for a long time but it was fucking time for them to grow up.' With that thought Naruto slowly walked out of the crowd with no trouble and continued walking in the direction he was headed to before he was rudely interrupted. He didn't want to see anyone yet but he would have to eventually. He would have to see them and have to apologize and explain everything. The very thought made him want to turn around and get the heck out of the village. 'But I can't. I have a reason for coming here and it's too late to turn back.'

With a sigh, Naruto finally reached his destination, the training grounds where he and the rest of team 7 took the bell test. Sitting on the post he was once tied to, he stared at the M.I.A. stone, deep in thought.  
'Now that I think about it, not a lot had changed from back then before I left. Sasuke was a power eating bastard, Sakura was the hopelessly in love bitch and I was the idiot of the group. I wonder if they still are like that because I know I'm not. Not anymore. I'm not weak and I'm not hiding behind the stupid mask anymore.'  
"So it is true. You are alive." said a small voice from behind him. 'Oh fuck.' was all Naruto thought when the girl he despised most of all walked in front of him.   
"Haruna-san." Naruto said in a controlled voice. Sakura's eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes.  
"WHY!! Why did you do all that??!! Why did you make people think you were dead? I know I deserved it but you went to far! I was so sad!" Naruto was glad he was on the post because she looked like she wanted to either hug him or kill him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did! I really am! Maybe we could've work things out! You didn't have to make me think you were deadand then leave because of me! I..." "You are wrong, Haruno-san. I didn't leave because of you. I left because I realized something. Something I am not obliged to tell you. And let's get something straight. You may have felt guilty that you caused my death but you were not sorry for what you did. Do not try to deny it. I saw your eyes whenever you were with me. Whenever you kissed me, hugged me even talked to me, they were filled with guilt. Guilt because you knew you wanted me to be someone else. Guilt because you knew you used me to imagine me as someone else."  
"NO NO NO NO!!!! It's not true! That's a lie!" Sakura shrieked as she collapsed on her knees, her body shaking as she sobbed into her hands.  
"Deny it if it makes you feel better. I am done talking." Naruto said as he jumped off the post and began to walk away towards the hokage mountain. "Sakura, it's time to let go, move on, for I hold no grudges."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Maybe I went a teensy bit to far with that but damn I've been holding that in for only kami knows how long! I certainly didn't plan in seeing her so soon though. I also planned to avoid the people I used to call friends but that didn't go as planned either.' Naruto thought when he found himself surrounded by a few people. 'Great. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and the wonderful sarcastic Uchiha. The only people who could truely see what I'm feeling. Okay I need to keep my emotions and feelings contained. I already screwed up with Sakura I can't do the same here or the consequences is gonna be a bitch.'  
"Naruto..." Neji started but paused before he could say anything else. Naruto took the pause to analyze everyones emotions. Neji and Hinata looked...timid. Weird normally it was Hinata who was timid but to see Neji timid was downright funny. Shikamaru looked concerned, Kiba looked relieved, and wow, Naruto saw raw anger in his eyes. "Naruto, why did you do all of this?" Neji continued. "I know what Sakura did but this went to far."  
"I can reassure you that this was no prank but after what Sakura did I came to some...ah...realizations you can say. After that I didn't really want to stay in the village so I faked my death so I knew people wouldn't try to find me."  
"So you were running away? That doesn't sound like you." Sasuke growled out.  
"Hmmm call it what you will."  
"But we could have helped you with your troublesome problem."  
"But wouldn't it be too troublesome Shikamaru? No this was something I had to work out on my own."  
"Still sounds like running away to me."   
'Don't let him get me angry.'  
"What? No answer? Maybe because you know I'm right.Face it you were running away from your problems! That's why you didn't tell us and made us depressed over your ass!"  
"You should know right?" Naruto said slowly as he spun around and glared at Sasuke, all of his anger showing in his eyes. "You, the one who ran away for power! Who tried to kill me instead of letting us help you get stronger! I risked my life two times before I finally lugged your ass back here! So do not lecture me on running away Uchiha because at least I didn't join a evil guy who's goal was to destroy your own village. I do not...will not hear you lecture me on running away!" For once, Naruto noted with glee, Sasuke was too shocked to even make a sound. Even Shika, Hinata, Neji and Kiba looked shock. "What? You all shocked that I'm not grinning it off and acting like an idiot? Guess what? This is the true me not the idiotic fake one you all have seen and known. Oh no, this is truely me in all my damn glory. Don't worry about getting used to it though because I'm not planning to stay any longer than I have to." Naruto growled and he ran off as fast as he could in a speed they couldn't possibly match. The group stood there for a long time before someone finally spoke.  
"We have to help him." Hinata said through tears.  
"I agree. We have to make him stay here."  
"We let him down once, this time we won't do it again."  
"Uchiha, are you in? Or are just going to let him go?"  
"I'm in." 'Naruto you saved me once by bringing me back. Now it's my turn to do the same.'

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"This is the most shitiest day ever! I never should have come back! I know I what I did was wrong but I need to be left alone for now but nooo hasn't been an hour and everyone's already harrassing me! And making me lose my control over my anger! I should have stayed there." Naruto thought as he covered his chakra up and made sure no body else saw him or recognized him because he sure as hell couldn't take another interrogation before he ripped someone's head off. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Meanwhile...

Sakura finally stood up and wiped the tears from her determind eyes. She now had a goal and she was going to damn well reach it.  
"I will show Naruto that I am sorry and all that wasn't true." She swore to herself as she ran off to her house to make plans.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
I know short chapter but I really couldn't put more! You see I still have things to figure out and all that! I wrote this chapter to show you all how much Naruto has changed though I don't think I did a very good job. I'll work harder! I promise!

On a brighter note I counted up all the votes from both and and here are the totals...

SasuNaru- 4  
NaruSaku- 4

Yeah a tie... so keep on voting! And if you want to help me some more I need some made up characters boy or girls doesn't matter so if you can send me reviews of what their names are and how they fight, personality (if you want but if you don't I will make it up) and how they look. I can do it myself but since you're the readers you might wanna see a character you made up. Or something like that. Anyway all your help will be appreciated!

Thanks you for your reviews:  
Arukasador  
erosennin2324  
Darnod  
flying fox of snowy mountain  
Death mannequin  
echo717  
Brdomisthedvl  
shadow kitsune67  
deathbringer374  
chacra

Thanks for all your help and if you have a comment or even if you just hate it tell me and I'll try to make it better! Until next chapter! 


	4. Determination

Disclaimer- I've Sulked, I've cried, and I have begged and I STILL don't

own Naruto characters! Maybe I need more onions...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Chapter 4

Determination

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Naruto never thought avoiding people could be soo hard. I mean all you

have to do is keep to yourself and they won't see you, right? Wrong.

'Well I did it. All I have to do is go to Tsunade, live with someone I

probably don't know, complete my mission and get the hell out of this

village.' Naruto thought as he finally reached the hokages room. His

eyes narrowed suspiciously when he opened the door and found Tsunade

grinning at him mischievously (damn that word is hard to type!)

'She is up to something.' Naruto instantly thought.

"Hey Brat! Heard you made quite a commotion in the village! Good job!"

"..."

"Aren't you talkative? Anyway you need a place to stay right? Well I

found someone, well, actually, he found me."

'oh no.'

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he walked into the room.

'Yep, of course. Out of alllllll the villagers I get Sasuke. Karma, you

suck.' Naruto scowled as he followed the raven out of the room and

toward the Uchiha's house.

"So where have you been all these years?"

"Traveling."

"Where?"

"Here and there."BWhy did you come back?"

"Why are you trying to make small talk? You have never once tried to

before and lets not start now."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Hn." Naruto wanted nothing more than to cut Sasuke's head off with his

sword but in the four years he learned true patience and temper control.

Sasuke sighed and the rest of the walk was in complete silence.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Well this is it." Naruto looked at the huge building with disinterest

and noticed that it was bigger than any other house in the village.

Nodding, Naruto followed Sasuke inside and listened as he showed him

around. There was only one word that could describe the house: big. Big

living room, big kitchen, big bathroom, heck the Uchiha even had a

training room for kami's sake! Upstairs was a even bigger surprise.

Upstairs was where all the rooms were and let me tell you there were

alot of rooms for someone who didn't like visitors. There were at least

16 rooms up there. "This is my room." Sasuke said as he pointed at the

door beside the staircase before he pointed to the door beside it. "That

one is yours."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Naruto said dryly as he opened the

room and walked in.

'What's sad is I think this one room is bigger than my entire

apartment.' Naruto thought. There was a huge bed with a thick blue

blanket and blue pillows, a big oak dresser, a desk with a lamp on it,

and a closet that Naruto would bet could fit at least four people. With

a long sigh with the thought that he would have to live in the same

house with Sasuke, Naruto shrugged off his cloak, revealing his fighting

robe and sword once again. Taking off his sword and leaning it against

the bed, Naruto stretched his shoulder satisfied with the popping noise

it created. "Nice sword." Sasuke said as he reached to touch it.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said lying on the bed.

"Why not?" Sasuke said as he moved his hand closer.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke touched the hilt of the sword

and gasped in pain when it burned him.

"You could have warned me!"

"I did..."

"You didn't say it would burn me!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't touch what isn't yours." Naruto growled as he

finally took pity on the Uchiha that looked as if he was slightly

pouting and took the sword out of the scabbard. On one side of the blade

was ruby red with a red-eyed fox ingraved on it. On the other side was a

clear blue with a blue-eyed foc ingraved on it.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked in astonishment. He had seen many

swords in his life but never one this unique.

"I can't tell you that since I'm under a oath. I can tell you that it

was specialized for me and my chakra. So anyone without my chakra can't

pick it up without being burnt."

"Interesting." Sasuke muttered as Naruto put the sword back in its

scabbard and lay back down on the bed. Sasuke walked out of the room

since it was obvious that Naruto wasn't going to talk anymore.

'I need to get my act together. I lost it three times today and that is

not acceptable. I will not do that again.' Naruto thought he watched the

Uchiha walk out. Naruto turned off the light and let sleep over take

him.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual and quickly got up. Today he was

determind to find out more about this new Naruto. He was also determind

to make Naruto stay in the village.

'Like hell I'm letting him go. He is the one person who cared about me

when I didn't deserve it. Enough to risk his life two times for me. It's

my turn to do the same. I want to show him I truely am wanting to

change. I know I don't deserve it but I want to earn his friendship

because if it wasn't for him, I would never be here, I would be trapped

with Orochimaru in my body.' Sasuke thought with a shudder.

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass out of bed." When Sasuke didn't recieve an

answer, he opened the door and found...nothing. Naruto wasn't in bed or

anywhere else in the room. Only a note on the bed.

Sasuke,

I went out training. I'll be back whenever I feel like it.

Naruto

"And he use to call me an anti-social bastard." Sasuke said outloud as

he walked out of the house to search for Naruto. 'Right, he'll obviously

be at the training field. I'll watch him for a bit to see how much he

improved.' Sasuke completely hid his chakra as he neared the grounds.

Naruto grunted in pain as his clone his him hard in the stomach, unaware

of the Uchiha in the tree. Naruto side kicked the clone into a tree and

jumped back, making a large distance.

-FOX FIRE- Naruto shouted and large spears of blue fire erupted from his

stomach and flew at the clone who just barely dodged. The clone ran at

Naruto and swung it's fist at Naruto who blocked and kicked it hard in

the stomach, making it disappear. Panting slightly, Naruto took off his

red shirt he was wearing today and threw it on the ground.

'WHAT THE FUCK!!' Sasuke nearly yelled when he saw Naruto's back. On

Naruto's back in bloodred ink were the words "The family of demons and

monsters" in kanji. Under it in blue ink were the words "Sans ame."

Around the tattoo were scars scattered everywhere on the tanned body,

proving that Naruto had been in many fights. "What the hell has he been

up too?' Sasuke found himself asking again.

Naruto sighed as he lay on the grass and gazed at the sky. He had been

training since sun up which had been at least two hours ago and he was

tired. Relaxing, Naruto nearly fell asleep when he sensed someone

approaching him. Naruto quickly analyzed the chakra and inwardly groaned

when he realized who it was.

"What do yo want, Haruno?" (Ha bet you weren't expecting that!) Naruto

said without opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to talk. Hey what's that seal on your stomach?" Sakura

asked as her eyes wondered to the strange markings on his stomach.

"That really isn't any of your business." Naruto growled angerily as he

picked up his shirt and put it on, careful not to show her his back.

Sakura sighed and looked him in the eyes with a determind look.

"Naruto, look I know what I did was wrong and stupid but why has it

affected you so much? Did it hurt you that much?" Naruto scoffed and

glared at her with fury making the pink haired girl take a step back.

"Haruno, before we went out, nobody liked me, in fact the hated me for

reasons that you will not need to know. Before you, I never thought I

would find someone who actually cared about me and I would live alone. I

really had nothing to live for. All that bullshit about become hokage

was really about me hoping by becoming hokage I might have a reason to

like the village when really, I hated the villagers more than they hate

me.

Then we started going out and I dared to hope that just maybe I could

have a reason to live. That I wasn't going to be alone the rest of my

life. That I was allowed to be truely happy.

That is, until I caught you cheating. It was then I truely realized that

I would always be second to the Uchiha and that here, I would always be

nothing. So I left, to find somewhere where I was something, something

better than trash." Naruto's voice remained emotionless and his eyes

remained cold, not daring to show any emotion. Sakura found herself

nearly in tears and she went towards Naruto but before she could get

near him, fire appeared in front of her. "Don't come near me. I do not

need your pity. I only told you so you knew I wasn't simply running away

from you." With that, Naruto turned away and began wlking away.

"Naruto! I'm truely sorry! I never knew the true consquences to my

actions! I never knew it would affect you this much! Please forgive me!

I won't do it again, never again." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and

gave her a glare a Uchiha would only wish for.

"A broken soul does not mend easily to meer words."

"I'll prove to you they aren't meer words!" Sakura shouted as she ran

off.

Sasuke watched Naruto groan in comeplete annoyance as he made the fire

disappear and walked off.

'So Sakura wants Naruto again. Over my dead body.' Sasuke thought as he

ran off back to his house, being careful not to be seen.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

I'll prove to you they aren't meer words.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Naruto asked himself. Suddenly wind

blew behind him.

"San ame." Naruto spun around to the voice quickly. "He wants to get the

scroll and for you to be back in one week if possible."

"Fine."

"I can convince him to let you stay longer if you want."

"No. I'll back in one weeks time." Naruto turned around and walked away,

ending the conversation. The new arrival sighed and disappeared in the

wind.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Chapter End Notes:

Yay a new character!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that me and my

friend written. Anyway IMPORTANT NEWS!!! The vote for a SasuNaru or a

NaruSaku is gonna end very soon, like this saturday or sunday.

The vote so far:

Sakura- 9

Sasuke- 9

Amazing another tie! Seriously if this doesn't end I'm gonna flip a

coin! And thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! Love you all!

Until next time!


	5. Patience is running out

Author's Chapter Notes:

Okay THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!! The vote is now over. I just want to say that I would hope tht the pairing won't effect the judgement to the story but if it does then it can't be helped. From the votes from both this site and Fanfiction this story is going to be a SasuNaru though Sasuke is going to be eventually a little ooc and not that bastardish. So I hope you will hope to still read this story.

Disclaimer- Really, if I owned the characters Sasuke wouldn't be a damn bastard but he is sadly.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Chapter 5  
Patience Is Running Out   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°   
Naruto cautiously walked through the village, not sure how the  
villagers would react after his little outburst yesterday. So far, people would only glance at him and then look away quickly. 'Well, it's better than they used to treat me, I guess.' Naruto thought with a eye roll.  
"Yo!"  
"Naruto!" Naruto found himself in a bone-breaking hug and fought his reflex to punch the person.  
"Iruka, I think you're crushing him.." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he was released. "Hello Iruka, Kakashi." The two teachers shared a look for a split second.  
"Hey Naruto, welcome back. Tsunade has explained everything to us and e just wanted to tell you we don't hate you." "Thanks." Naruto tried to tell himself that he didn't care. "Naruto, since you're techniquely apart of team seven we're going to meet at the bridge tommorow for a important mission." "But..."  
"No buts!"  
"Fine. What is the mission?"  
"We have to retrieve a very important scroll. That's all I can tell you for now! You tell Sasuke and I'll tell Sakura. Bye!" Kakashi disappeared in smoke but not before giving Iruka a kiss on the cheek, making Naruto's former teacher blush a nice color of red. "Naruto, why don't we go get some ramen?" Iruka said with eyes that promised tears if Naruto refused.  
"Okay, but I can't stay for long." Iruka nodded and they both made their way to the ramen stand. Naruto was tempted to turn around and just walk away when he saw Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru sitting and eating ramen. 'Soooooo Iruka is joining them in a attempt to make me stay in the village because I know for a fact that Neji and Shikamaru hate ramen. Damn, I already agreed to ramen so there is no escape.' "Hey Naruto! Grab a seat man!" Kiba said with a grin as he guestered to the chair beside him. Naruto hesitated before sitting on the stool and watched Iruka order two miso ramen.  
"So how have you been?" Neji asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
"I've been fine."  
"Sorry about ganging up on you yesterday. We were just surprised."  
"It's fine."  
"So where have you been all these years?" Iruka asked, joining in the conversation.  
"Mostly traveling and training in different villages."  
"Sounds troublesome."  
"So you're saying your stronger?" Kiba asked excited.  
"I would hope so..."  
"Great! Then we should spar sometime!"  
"Maybe later." Naruto looked up from the ground as a bowl was placed in front of him. He noted the glances his friends shared with each other when he began to eat slowly. It was Neji who cut to the point.  
"Naruto, yesterday you said you intended to leave again. Did you mean it?"  
"Yes."   
"But why!?" Kiba shouted as he slammed his hand on the counter. Iruka gave him a warning look but Kiba ignored it."You have been gone for four years! And you're going to go again?! Does this village mean anything to you?"  
"I am leaving this village because I simply hold no bonds with it. I only hold bonds to certain people and that is the only reason I have come and visited instead of just letting you think I was dead."  
"But why is it just a visit?"  
"I have been sworn to secrecy." Naruto said quickly making everyone raise a eyebrow. Naruto noticed this and quickly finished his ramen.  
"Thank you Iruka. I have to go now and tell Sasuke about the mission." Naruto bowed his head and waved goodbye before he made his way back to the huge house.   
'People ask too many questions.' Naruto thought as he stomped into the house and up the stairs to Sasuke's room.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto called quietly as he knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Naruto sighed and opened the door. Sasuke's room was very much like his own. Same blue walls, giant bed, a large dresser with some pictures and then the desk where Sasuke was sitting writing in a scroll.  
"We have a mission tommorow to retrieve some scroll. So we have to meet Kakashi at the bridge near sun up."  
"Hn." Naruto turned around to leave but was held back by Sasuke's hand grabbing his wrist.  
"Naruto, why don't we just sit around and talk?"  
"I don't-"  
"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Naruto sighed in defeat before nodding and sitting down on the bed.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he took off his sword (he takes it everywhere mmkay?) and lay down.  
"Why did you change?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because being a immature knucklehead was dull."  
"Really, why do it in the first place?"  
"Would you take a idiot looking kid wearing bright orange seriously?"  
"No."  
"Exactly." Naruto said smirking at Sasuke.  
"Smart." Sasuke grunted before he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, obviously not used to being this close to people.   
"Naruto, I'm going to say this once and I need you to listen closely. Yes, I left and I do regret it, I regret it everyday but I came back and stayed. If you leave and never come back how is that any worse than what I did? When you "died" I was crushed. For the first time in my life, I didn't care about killing Itachi. It's hard for me to say this but you mean a lot more to me than I want to admit. I felt guilty that I didn't push Sakura off me faster and I thought it was all my fault. Now you're back and I don't want to let you go." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer to Naruto. He watched in concern as the normally cold eyes turned into panic only to turn cold again. Naruto made to sit up but Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to stay.  
"No Naruto please don't shut me up."  
"I don't have to do shit for you. I'm not staying. I don't want to stay. This is only a visit."  
"But you do want to stay. You want to stay but something is keeping you away."  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
"The bond you fought to save, the bond I'm now fighting to save."   
"How do you know it's still there?"  
"Because you're not fighting me. You could run away right now but you aren't. Instead you're listening to me."  
"..." Naruto looked away in defeat knowing he was right.  
"Naruto, understand this. I am going to risk my life to keep you here as you did for me."  
"Too bad I don't feel the same." Naruto snarled.  
"But you do! I saw the panic earlier! You're too scared to get attached to anything in this village!"  
"Shut. Up." Sasuke flinched in surprise when Naruto's cold voice reached his ears. The cold eyes went dead and a killing intent was pratically attacking him. It was as if Naruto had turned to a totally different person. "Don't pretend to understand me Uchiha."Naruto snarled as he threw Sasuke off him. Naruto grabbed his sword and jumped out of Sasuke's window. Sasuke could only stare at the empty room knowing better than to follow.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!' Naruto thought mentally kicking himself. 'That's it! I had ENOUGH I'm getting the damn thing and LEAVING!!!' Naruto kept on running until he was sure that he was alone. Naruto grabbed a scroll out of his pocket and bit his thumb, letting it drop onto the scroll. The scroll immediatly opened and began to glow. A snout began to fight his way out followed out by a red head and then the rest of the body came out until a large red fox stood in front of him.   
"Kyuubi."  
"What do you want kit? You know how much I hate being in this puny fox form."  
"I need to find a scrool. The scroll of deoms to be exact." The fox growled and sniffed the air for a long time as Naruto watched it intently.  
"It isn't here..."  
"WHAT!"  
"I smell traces of it meaning it was here. It was most likely stolen."  
"It's a important scroll. They would send their strongest team which would be team seven with Sasuke and Kakashi. So if the scroll is missing that would mean the mission tommorow would most likely to be to retrieving it." Naruto mused.  
"Can I go now?" Naruto nodded and Kyuubi began to sink back into the scroll." Don't get yourself killed." Kyuubi said before disappearing.  
"I don't promise anything." Naruto said quietly as he rolled up the now normal scroll. Naruto looked up to the sun and wondered where he would be at this time tomorow.

Chapter End Notes:

Okay! yeah, not a lot of SasuNaru but I'm not going to just make them together just like that. Sasuke is gonna change a lot before he is good enough for Naruto! In the next chapter All of team 7 is going to go get the scroll and meet someone that Naruto knows from his four years of missing. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And if someone could explain to make things in italic or bold without making the whole page the same I would appreciate it!


	6. Jade

Author's Chapter Notes:

YAY a new chappie!!! And this is the longest chapter yet! Sooo enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish Tonight. I wish for the Naruto characters! As is I own none of the characters besides the one you're going to meet in this chappie! ;)

Naruto yawned softly as he sat at the bridge he was supposed to meet team 7. Last night he had the pleasure of sleeping in a tree, needless to say, it was uncomfortable.  
'Better than facing Sasuke again.' Naruto swore a shudder went through him. Naruto saw someone walk toward the bridge. 'Let the torture begin!' "Hey Naruto!" Sakura said shyly. Naruto decided to nod instead answer. "So how have you been?"   
"Fine."  
"That's good!"  
'Why is she talking to me like I'm a little kid?' Sasuke chose that moment to appear.  
"Dobe, you didn't come back yesterday. Where did you sleep?" "A tree."  
"A tree... You chose a tree than coming back?" "Yes." Nobody said anything after that. Sakura was too confused, Sasuke was annoyed, and Naruto, Naruto just didn't want to talk to his most hated people.  
"Yo!" Kakashi said appearing in front of the group. Everyone couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. The three even considered the end of the world was coming. Kakashi was on time! "Wow! You're on time!" Sakura blurted out. "Well if it bothers you I could go and come back later..." "NO!!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke and Naruto shot him a glare daring to do it.  
"Okay then. Today we are going to retrieve a special scroll. It's called the scroll of Demons."  
'BINGO!!!' Naruto nearly shoutedin his head. "Where is the scroll?" "Well it's in the village of hidden in the mist." "Doesn't that mean we'll have to take a boat?"Naruto groaned when Kakashi nodded.  
"Let's go!" Kakashi said and all of team 7 walked towards the village gates.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°Chapter 6  
Jade  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° Naruto felt oddly relieved. All of his pent up stress went to his running and it slowly made him relax. Though he was still on edge that tommorow they would take a boat in the sea. Even though the Kyuubi was out of the seal , she was still a major influence on him so much of his jutsu's were fire based meaning water was his weakness. Naruto looked at the setting sun and realized he could see the shore.   
"Well, we should set up camp here." Kakashi announced. agreeing, everyone began to set up camp. It wasn't long until there was a fire going and team 7 sat around it on their sleeping bags while eating fish that they had easily caught. Naruto slowly ate his fish while staring at the offending water. Tommorow was going to be a long day, Naruto could feel it. Naruto finished the last of his fish before he slipped into his sleeping bag.  
"Going to bed so soon?"  
"Yes." Naruto grunted as he turned his back to them. Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed and finished their fish.   
"Okay, we will need to kkep watch since this isn't exactly the safest of spots."  
"And waste energy to stay up?" Naruto said sitting up. " Why not use your dogs or better yet..." Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand seals.  
-SUMMON- In a puff of smoke a small red frog appeared. "Whats up Naruto!"   
"Do you think you can get some of your buddies and watch the camp, especially the water."  
"No problem!" The frog hopped away into the water with a small splash. Naruto yawned and lay down again. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stayed in a awkward silence until Kakashi cleared his throat. "Okay since Naruto has solved the problem let's get some sleep. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• It was near midnight Sasuke noted. He hadn't been able to sleep for some odd reason. Maybe it was the fact thatt his saftely rested upon some frogs. He stiffened when he heard shuffeling noises and frowned when he saw Naruto slipping out of his sleeping bag and walking away. Concealing his chakra, Sasuke followed, making sure not to make a noise. Naruto only walked for a short while before stopping, unaware of the snooping Uchiha.  
"Jade, get your ass over here!" Naruto called softly. "I know you've been following me all day."   
"Then why wait until midnight to confront me?" A girl that looked around 18 said as she walked out of the bushes. She had long silver hair, golden eyes, and was wearing tiger printed clothes. Sasuke noticed with interest that she had a similar sword to Naruto's. "To make sure you weren't just following me." Naruto answered as he leaned against a tree.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Retrieving the Scroll of Demons. The village was idiotic enough to let it get stolen."  
"They don't know how important it is. Will you need help?" "No, I will get the scroll and return in one week as we agreed yesterday."   
"Sans Ame, how are you going to do this? You've made things so much more complicated." Sasuke realized that she had used the name tattooed on Naruto's back. "Simple. Get the scroll, return to the village then run off with it. With or with out the hokages permission." "That would be stealing, would it not?" Sasuke asked, letting his presence known. The girl known as Jade growled at him and moved to attack him but Naruto stopped her with a glare. "Eavesdropping Uchiha?"  
"Answer the question."  
"Hmmm, on a way I guess. More like stealing the stolen. You see the village stole it from someone, ah, important to me." "Than who is this?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Jade. "That is of no importance duck-butt!"  
"What the fuck did you call me!"  
"You heard me! Duck- Butt!!"   
" Both of you. Shut. Up!" Naruto snarled as he alked between them before they could attempt to rip each others heads off. "Jade, stop making fun of his hair. Uchiha stop being sensitive. Both of you stop being immature brats!"  
"Fine Sans Ame, only for you."  
"Why do you call him that? And why is it tattooed on your back?" Naruto swung around to face him, his eyes narrowed. "And how ouwld you know that? Unless you've been spying on me." "Of course I have! Naruto, you have disappeared for 4 years, you come back and act different and you expect me not to worry? I want to make sure you're okay and so far I don't think you are!" "And who are you to judge if he's okay or not?" Jade snapped. "I'm his teammate and friend!"   
"Wow I didn't know friends try to KILL each other!" "And how did you know about that?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto who glared back.  
"Hello, mind if I ask what's going on?" Kakashi asked as he and Sakura appeared. The only noise for the next few seconds was Naruto slapping his face with a hand.  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked politely. Jade gave a quick glance to Naruto who nodded.  
"Jade."  
"So what's going on here?"  
"It would seem that Naruto is planning to steal the scroll after we retreive it claiming that it was stolen from a friend of his and Jade is in on it." Sasuke said earning a death glare from Naruto and Jade. "Naruto is this true?"  
"Yes."   
"So the only reason you came back was for the Scroll?" Sakura asked softly.  
"Yes, since the village most likely doesn't know how to open it never mind use it, I don't think it would matter much either way." "Hmmm, it would seem that this is quite the problem. Since we are after the same thing, we minds as well work together then deal with the problem later." Naruto stared at Kakashi for a long while before slowly nodding.  
"Mind if I join the mission?" Jade asked, matching the glare Naruto threw at her.  
"Jade, don't you have a boyfriend you should go to?" "Awww he could wait. So can I?"  
"Sure the more the merrier." Kakashi said witha grin. "Thank you." Jade said with a grin. Naruto gritted his teeth. He was suspicious since Kakashi was way to relaxed and excepting of what was going on. Naruto sighed as he began to walk back to the camp site. "Awww San San! Don't be mad!" Jade called as she followed Naruto. 'San San?' Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi thought at the same time. 'Why do I feel like I'm going to commit suicide byt he end of tommorow?' Naruto asked himself as Jade gave him puppy dog eyes.   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Mornings was the worst part of the day, Sakura decided when the sun woke her up. With a yawn, Sakura looked around and saw the only one still asleep was Naruto. Her eyes narrowed at Jade who was stretching. 'I don't trust her.' Sakura thought as she got up. "Morning Sakura." Kakashi greeted while Sasuke just grunted. Jade glared at her and turned her attention to Naruto, a evil grin appearing grabbing everyone's attention. Grinning like a maniac, Jade began to crawl towards the sleeping boy before pouncing on him. Naruto let out a small yelp as the wind was knocked out of him. Another second later he had Jade pinned with a kunai to her neck.  
"What the HELL!!" Naruto yelled at her as he pocketed the kunai. "Hey! everyone else was awake and I didn't want you to feel left out! (That happened to me once and that's what my friend said.) What's wrong with you anyway? Normally you would be the first to wake up." "I'm fine." Naruto grunted out as he slipped out of the sleeping bag and put it away.  
"Good Morning Naruto." Sakura greeted.  
"What's good about it?" Naruto grumbled as he yawned and glared at anything moving.  
"Take it your not a morning person?"  
"No not at all." Naruto muttered.  
"Yeah! Once he nearly killed me just because I poured cold water on him in the morning!" Jade put in. Kakashi was the only oerson she didn't seem to hate.  
"Whatever!" Naruto stood up and walked to the shore, and Sasuke followed, ignoring Jade's comment about "Ducks belong in water." Naruto groaned as he splashed his face with cold water. "She seems to hate me." Sasuke said as he sat beside him. "Don't take offence, she hates everyone she meets at first. She used to hate me. I'm surprised she doesn't hate Kakashi." "Hn." Sasuke glanced at Naruto and was at awe how the sun glinted off Naruto's hair.  
"How did you get red highlights?"  
"Before I freeed Kyuubi. Lot's of her chakra merged with me so I'm a little like her."  
"Was it painful?"  
"Yeah it was."  
"I'm sorry." Naruto said truthfully.  
"Hmmm it was in the past."  
"Am I just going to be in the past?" Naruto swung his head and stared at Sasuke before looking away.  
"No, to me you could never just be in the past, any of you." "Naruto, when you leave, we will all just be a memory, since I doubt you will ever return. I guess what hurts the most is I don't even know what I'm losing you to." Naruto froze for a few seconds before he stood up and ran back to the campsite.   
"Sans Ame?" Jade asked as Naruto dragged her away. "What's wrong?" "I need a favor."  
" What is it?"  
"I-I need you to ask Shadow if some important people can come over there."  
"No! He won't agree!"   
"Just ask him! Tell him I've risked my life for him and this is the least he could do!"  
"Fine." Jade said as she began to glow. When the glowing stopped glowing, a jade tiger stood in front of him. "Thank you." The tiger nodded before running off. Naruto took a deep breath before returning to the camp.   
"Where's Jade?"  
"She had to do something important." Naruto answered as he helped them clean up camp. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Love it? Hate it? TELL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

In the next chapter Team 7 is going to get the scroll. But what is a mission without problems?

Thanks for all your reviews!!!! They've alllllll been helpful!!!!! Thank you all! I love you guys!!!!


	7. Getting The Scroll

Author's Chapter Notes:

YAY! NEW CHAPPIE!!!!! I love writing!!!!!! SQUEEEEEE!!! And thank you for allll your lovely reviews!

Disclaimer- NUUUUUU I didn't steal the characters! What are you talking about?

Police-...

Okay Okay! I stole them! Cries Here they are.

Police takes characters away while I cry

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Chapter 7  
The Scroll   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

'What the hell have I gotten my self into?' Naruto thought as he looked out of the boat Kakashi had stored into a scroll. It was small, and it ricked a lot. Enough said. 'Who would have thought I would get seasick? I HATE the sea!'  
"Seasick Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Shut up." Naruto growled as he lay down and stared at the sky.  
"Just remember, if you're going to throw up, do it out of the boat."   
"SHUT UP!"  
"I see land!" Sakura announced.  
'Oh thank god!' Naruto nearly yelled as he sat up and looked at the village. The houses were mostly made of wood and the streets were pretty busy. Around the village were tons of fishing boats and the smell of dead fish was overpowering.  
"Kakashi do you have any idea who took the scroll?" "Not a clue."  
Naruto's eye twitched.  
"So you're saying you don't know where the scroll is?" "Nope." "It could be anywhere on the island." "Yep." Naruto sighed and slapped his face. "I think I can trace it."  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
"Fox power." Naruto whispered looking back at the island. Naruto sighed in relief when they finally docked and was the first to jump out of the boat making everyone smirk.   
'Okay, need to find the damn scroll.' Naruto closed his eyes and and began to concentrate. Not many people know this but there are two types of chakra. There was the normal type of chakra then there was demonic chakra. Normal chakra was blue but demonic chakra was either red or purple. Red for good, purple for bad. Being half demon, Naruto could sense both chakra but it tires him out since he was surrounded by blue chakra. 'Like finding a needle in a haystack.' Naruto thought grimly. Normally he would summon Kyuubi since it was faster but that would cause to much attention. 'Blue, blue, blue... red! Found it and it's not that far!' "The scroll isn't that far. It's about 20 houses away." Naruto said as he began to run through the village, making sure the other three was following. No one saw the person who overheard the conversation. Nobody saw him walk to Team 7's boat and stick something on it before walking away. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"This is it." Naruto said as they stopped in front of a house. Like all the other houses it was made of wood and was small. 'But something isn't right. The demonic chakra is coming out from under the house. That would mean...' Naruto frowned and the four walked into the house. No one was there and no scroll. Naruto sighed and walked into what looked like the living room.  
"Sakura come here for a sec."  
"What is it?" Sakura asked as Naruto began to stomp on the floor.  
"I need you to punch as hard as you could right...here." Naruto said as he pointed to a spot and walked back. "Kay." Sakura pulled on her gloves and began to gather chakra to her fist. With a shout she punched the ground. Nothing happened for a moment but suddenly the ground collapsed under her. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt herself begin to fall and readied herself to crash into the ground but something held her up. Opening her eyes again, she saw Naruto holding her by the waist. With a grunt, Naruto hoisted her up and let her go. "Sorry, I didn't think that the floor was that weak." Naruto said as he looked into the hole. "It's okay, thanks for catching me." Naruto grunted slightly. "Anything?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled beside Naruto. "No, it's clear to go in." Naruto said as he jumped into the hole, closely followed by Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura. The room they landed in was dark and empty. The only thing in the room was shackles in the walls.  
"A dungeon?" Sakura said quietly. Naruto sighed as he opened the door that led out of the room and was instantly hit with a burst of water, sending him crashing into a wall. Kakashi was the first to reach him. "You okay?"  
"I'm awake." Naruto muttered as he stood on shakey legs. "And wet." He groaned as he glared at the door. "Who are you?" A man walked into the room. He was tall, had brown hair, red eyes and wore a long brown trenchcoat that covered his body.  
"We should be the ones asking that question." Kakashi said.  
"My name is Kane."   
"You have something of ours." Sasuke spat out.  
"Do I now?"  
"Yes a scroll from our village."  
"Oh, the scroll of demons? Why do you want something you cannot open?"   
"You can't open it either." Naruto said making the man glare at him.  
"What do you know brat?"  
"I know how to open it for one."  
"Hmm so you will come in use for me." The man said going into a fighting stance.  
"You guys, go get the scroll. I'll handle this guy." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan.  
"You sure?" Naruto asked.  
"Go!" Kakashi shouted as he lunged at Kane. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ran out of the room, Naruto casting one last glance at Kakashi. The three ninja's found themselves in a narrow that barely had any light. They ran down the hallway until Naruto stopped at a metal door.   
"It's in here! Can you blast through it?" Naruto asked Sakura.  
"Yeah." Naruto nodded and he and Sasuke wisely stepped back. Sakura had to gather a lot more chakra but she barely managed to burst the door open. Sasuke swore when he saw when he saw ten ninja's surrounding one safe on a wooden table. "This is ridiculous!" Naruto hissed as he pulled out a scroll. Before anyone could do anything, he bit his thumb and let the blood hit it, making it glow. Kyuubi slowly began to come out only this time much bigger.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!!" Kyuubi growled angerily. "Nothing really, just thought you would like some fun." Naruto said, guestering to he ninja's, who were fozen in fear.  
Kyuubi grinned, glee glowing in her eyes. "You're too kind." Naruto closed the door, shielding everyone's eyes to the horror to come.  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she heard screams from behind the door.  
"Errr something you will never wish to see." Naruto whispered looking away making, Sasuke frown in concern.  
"You done?!" Naruto shouted when the screams stopped. "Yes, but you might not want to come in." Kyuubi said in a sing song voice.  
"I don't have a choice." Naruto said as he began to open the door. "You guys might want to look away. Behind the door is something you will see in your nightmares." Naruto warned but the two kept looking. The next thing they saw would haunt them for a long time. 

Inside were the ninja's all dead and torn apart. Parts of their limbs were missing and they all had a look of shock on their faces. On top of them was the kyuubi, drops of blood dripping from her fangs and pleasure in her eyes.  
"Did you have to be so messy?" Naruto groaned.  
"Yes." Sakura turned around and threw up, the stench of blood too much for her. The only thing keeping Sasuke from doing the same thing was his Uchiha pride. He was shocked and sickened when Naruto walked into the room as if he wasn't walking over dead bodies and grabbed the safe on the table.  
"Kyuubi go. You had your fun." The nine tailed fox nodded and stepped into the still glowing scroll. Once she disappeared the scroll stopped glowing. Naruto picked up the scroll and put it away before leaving the room and closing the door.  
"How can you act so cold? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!??" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Don't you even care that you let that fox kill them?"  
"Hmmm yes I do care in a way. But it was either Kyuubi killed them or we did. Though we could have done it more humane it would have been harder. The way I did it was more effective."  
"YOU MONSTER! You're a heartless monster! You should die!!" Sakura  
screamed.  
"Sakura!" Sasuke said in a warning tone.  
"No Sasuke, she's right. I am a monster, but Sakura, you're a ninja. Act like one. A ninja doesn't puke at the sight of blood." Naruto turned around and walked back to where Kakashi was with Sasuke and Sakura following. 

Kakashi had just finished the guy off when the three walked in, Kane just barely conscious. Naruto grabbed Kane and slammed into the wall.   
"Who are you working for?" Naruto snarled angerly. The man chose not to answer and looked away, his eyes landing on the safe that was under Naruto's free arm. "What about-"  
"Dead. All of them. Like you will be if you don't talk."  
"It was Kisame."The man whispered.  
"Well tell him this." Naruto leaned in close to the man's ear. "The Demons Sanctuary is on their trail." Naruto let him go and swiftly knocked him out.  
"Mission complete." Naruto said, throwing the safe at Kakashi who caught easily. "Let's go." Everyone nodded before jumping out of the hole and ran to the boat. It wasn't long until they were once again in the boat and heading back. This time Naruto was too  
deep in his thoughts to be seasick.

You're a monster! You should die!

'Am I a monster? Of course I am, that's why I left isn't it? But should I die? No that would be the easy way out of life.'  
"Hey." Sasuke said as he sat beside Naruto.  
"Hn." Naruto grunted, not exactly in the mood to talk.  
"Don't take what Sakura said to seriously. It's true what you said. We are ninja's and we should get used to it."  
"Whatever." Naruto closed his eyes only to snap them open them. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE SHIP! THERE'S A BOMB ON IT!" Naruto yelled in panic. Naruto watched Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi dive out of the ship without hesitation.  
'I have to get the bomb and try to cover it or something. If it explodes in full power then they're dead and I can't let that happen.' Naruto looked franticly for the bomb and finally found it on the sail post. Naruto took a deep breath and covered the circular metal bomb with all his chakra. Two seconds later, the bomb went off and Naruto let out a yell as the boat exploded despite his chakra. He felt pain in his chest and suddenly he was in the water. Too confused with the pain in the waves, Naruto suddenly passed out letting the water take him in. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sasuke landed in the water and stared at the boat. At first nothing  
happened but after a few seconds the boat exploded, sending pieces of wood everywhere and waves that threatened to drown them. Sasuke used all of his energy to ride out the waves and dodge the wood until everything calmed down.  
"Is everyone okay?" He heard Kakashi yell. "I'm okay!" Sasuke heard Sakura yell.  
"Me too!" Sasuke yelled as he swam to Kakashi. "Where's Naruto?" The three shared a look before they looked at the water. WIthout another thought, Sasuke dived into the water and looked around. Parts of the boat blocked his vision but Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke suddenly saw something red. Naruto! Sasuke quickly swam to the unconscious body and grabbed it before he swam to the surface.  
"Kakashi, Sakura! I found him but he's injured!" Sasuke called, worriedly looking at Naruto and made sure he was breathing. "Is he breathing?" Kakashi asked when he looked at Naruto. "Yeah, barely." Kakashi nodded and took Naruto onto his back before they all headed to the shore. Lucky for them the shore wasn't to far and it only took them a hour to reach it (They're ninja's so they wouldn't think that far). As soon as they reached the shore, Kakashi layed Naruto on the ground and Sakura looked at him. Sakura suddenly gasped and tore off Naruto's shirt revealing a large gash with splinters in it.  
"He must of got hit by a piece of the boat because he's also got a broken rib." Sakura reviewed as her hand began to glow and she began to heal the damage. Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"What the hell hit me?" Naruto groaned as he swatted Sakura's hand away from him.  
"Naruto! I haven't finished healing you."   
"Yeah, but your chakra is disrupting m chakra flow for some reason." Naruto explained as he tried to sit up.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Everyone turned heir has and saw Jade walking out of the bushes.  
"Err, hey Jade...you see...out boat crashed because of a bomb-" "And knowing you, you tried to risk your life by covering it with your chakra so everyone else had a better chance of surviving." "... didn't risk my life. And besides I'll be healed in a hour."  
"You idiot!" Sasuke snarled as he hit Naruto on the head. Naruto frowned as he rubbed his head.  
"Jade, did you ask?"   
"Yeah, he said, 'Well if the idiot survives then he has my permission, but I owe him nothing any more.'"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You guys want to know what's keeping me from Konoha right?" Seeing everyone nod, Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Jade, who pulled out a scroll and threw it at Naruto. "Well I can show you. Though you have to sign the blood contract first. The contract is too confirm that you will tell no one and if you do we will know and we will hunt you down and kill you and the person you told. All you have to do is let a drop of your blood hit the scroll." Naruto explained as he opened the scroll. Sasuke and Sakura hesitated for a second before they bit their thumbs and let their blood hit the scroll. The scroll glowed for a bit before it disappeared along with their blood. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I'm not going. It wouldn't feel right when I can't tell Iruka." "Fair enough." Naruto said as he threw the scroll back at Jade. "Tell Iruka... I'm sorry but I'm not coming back but it was nice to see him again and I will always remember him and everyone in the village." Kakashi nodded and handed the safe to Naruto "I think Tsunade would ant you to have it." Kakashi explained. "Thanks." Naruto said quietly and yelped when Kakashi hugged him. "It was nice doing a mission with you and I hope we will see each other again."  
"Me too." Kakashi nodded and let Naruto go. "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Kakashi said and left with a wave disappeared.   
"Okay, sasuke, you ride on my back nd Sakura, you'll ride on Jade's." "Wha?" Suddenly Naruto and Jade began to glow and morph into different shapes. When the glow disappeared, two animals stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura. One animal was a fox with nine tails that went up to Sasuke's waist. It had golden hair with red and blue eyes. The second animal was a white tiger with golden eyes. It was bigger than the fox and looked a lot stronger.   
"Get on!" The fox spoke!  
"Naruto?!" " Yes, now get on!" "What about your injuries?" "It's healing. Don't worry about that and get on." The fox snarled impatiently and Sasuke awkwardly did as he was told. "Good, now wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tightly."  
'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Sasuke thought as he snuggled into he fur slightly. Further off, Sasuke saw Sakura do to who he assumed to be Jade, only a bit more awkwardly. The tow animals looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke swore he saw the animals grin. Sasuke didn't have time to make sure since he was nearly thrown off when Naruto began to run. Tightening his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke layed his body flat on Naruto's back.   
"How's this better?" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's ear. "Faster.' Naruto panted. Indeed it was much faster than on foot though it was uncomfortable.  
Sasuke felt Naruto's tails wrap around him like a seat belt so he didn't have to hold Naruto's neck so tight or be at risk of falling off. Sasuke soon found himself falling asleep with Naruto's fur keeping him warm.   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

There new chappie that I hope you enjoy! Tell me how you like it! Review review review!!!!!!

Next chappie-

Naruto shows Sasuke and Sakura what he's been up to for the four years he's been gone.


	8. Demon's Sanctuary

Author's Chapter Notes:

I am tttiiiirrrrrreeeeeeedddddddddddd. Dunno why though... weird.

Disclaimer- Shhhhhh dressing up as a Naruto character  
so I could sneak in and steal a Naruto character. I don't own Naruto characters...yet. Muhahahahahahahahah

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Chapter 8  
Demon's Sanctuary  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Sasuke wake up!" Groaning, Sasuke peeled his eyes opened and looked around. He saw that they were in a meadow in front of a gate.  
"Where are we?"  
"The village hidden in the clouds (Want to hear something funny? I only thought that maybe the village should be hidden in...you know the clouds)." Naruto answered impatiently. Sasuke nodded and got off of Naruto. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted as she also got off Jade. The two animals began to glow once again, transforming into humans again. Naruto rubbed his neck lightly.  
"Damn Sasuke when I said hold on tight I didn't mean strangle me."  
"Hn."  
"San San I don't know if you noticed or not but you don't have a shirt on." Naruto remembered that Sakura had tore it off when looking at his wound which was still healing. Sakura gasped when she saw Naruto's back for the first time.  
"What does 'The family of Demons and monsters' mean?" "It's like a saying."  
"And Sans Ame?...Wait isn't that what you call him?" Sakura asked turning to Jade.  
"Yeah that's my name here. As soon as you enter the village that's what you have to call me."  
"But why?"  
"I'll explain soon." Naruto said as he caught the cloak Jade threw at him and put it on quickly. The four entered the village (Okay, I never seen the village so I'm going to make it alllllll up.) The village was full of people of all ages despite that it was getting late into the night. There were mini parties in the streets and music playing everywhere. The four passed many shops that sold tons of trinkets, some that Sasuke never even heard of. But what Sasuke couldn't help but notice was how the villagers treated each other. Every single villager had a smile on or warm eyes and they talked to each other even if the other person was a complete stranger.  
"Nice villager."  
"Yeah, it is isn't it." Naruto said quietly as he was greeted by many of the villagers.  
"WE'RE HOME!" Jade sang happily as they turned to a building. The building looked exactly like a apartment except the windows were tinted so you could look out but people couldn't see in. Naruto walked up to the door and began to press some buttons on a small box that attached to the door. With a beep and a click, the door opened and Naruto ushered everyone in before closing the door carefully. Sasuke found himself in a single hallway with only one door at the end.  
"Come on, and stay with me no matter what." Naruto warned. Sasuke knew better than to take his warnings lightly. Naruto marched to the door and knocked five times, then 3 times, 8 times, and then 2 times before the door opened. Sasuke found himself in what looked like apartment floor. Hallways with doors lining them. The only difference was the hallways were crowded but not normal people. They weren't people. They were demons. Some demons scales, some feathers, some even had fur. Some demons had long fangs, some had wings, some had large sharp claws that could tear through anything. There were even animals in the hallway that Sasuke bet could turn into humans if they wished, like Naruto and Jade. All the Uchiha could manage say was "Wow." Naruto rolled his eyes as he dragged both shocked people down the hallways.  
"Hey San I'm going to find my boyfriend!" Jade said as she vanished into the crowd. Naruto sighed as he let go of Sasuke and Sakura's hands, making sure they would still follow.  
"Sa!" A little kid called as he pounced at Naruto. "Chiboo! (Chee - boo)" Naruto yelped s he barely caught the kid.  
"Guess what, guess what! I learned how to go to be demon form!" "That's awesome!" Naruto said with a small smile. Chiboo laughed and looked over Naruto's shoulder and spotted Sasuke and Sakura. "Sa, who they?" Sasuke saw that the boy was only about five years old and looked a lot like Naruto only he had small round brown ears on the top his head.  
"They are Sasuke and Sakura."  
"Kura and Suke?" Chiboo shouted with a big smile. Naruto smiled again as he put the boy down and Sasuke saw the boy also had a long brown tail. "I'm a monkey!" Chiboo informed them with a proud look. Laughing, Chiboo waved at Naruto before running off and jumping on people who didn't care. Naruto sighed as he lead Sasuke and Sakura down the hallway further down the hallway and stopped at a door.   
"This is my room." Naruto said as he opened the door. He waited for the two ninja's to walk in before closing the door and locking it. The room was pretty small with only a medium sized bed, a small dresser, a desk and a door that led to the bathroom.  
"Take a seat." Naruto said with a shrug and Sakura and Sasuke chose the bed and Naruto sat on the desk chair.  
"So you've been living in this building for all these years?"  
"Yeah. This building is owned by a organization called Demon's Sanctuary."   
"And let me guess, you're apart of this organization." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah. As you've seen this organization isn't exactly normal. Demons' Sanctuary is an organization made to protect demons and their families. You see, there are other organizations that take demons and either take the demons powers or force the demon to work for them. Akatsuki is one of them." Sasuke looked up sharply but Naruto pointedly ignored it.  
"How did you join?" Sakura asked shyly.  
"Hmmm, shortly after I left the village and was lost..."

Flashback! (Oh Come on! Nearly alllllll the stories have one!) Naruto never felt so alone in his life. His plan had gone perfectly and now everyone thought he was dead.  
'But I have no where to go.' Naruto thought as he dragged his body through tall grass. He had been running for 3 days without stopping for food or water. Naruto finally collapsed on the ground and curled up into a ball. It was beginning to get dark and cold. Naruto knew he was going to die because of exhaustion and lack of water but he just didn't care. "Hey kid, you lost?" Naruto looked up and saw a dark figure with a cloak on. The figure's back was facing what was left of the sun so Naruto couldn't see his face.  
"Who are you?" Naruto whispered.   
"My name is Shadow." The man kneeled so Naruto could see his face clearly.Shadow had pale skin, red eyes and pointed ears on his head. Shadow didn't look like he would harm him so Naruto decided to trust him.  
"My name is Naruto."  
"Nice name. So why are you here?"  
"I ran away from Konoha because I had nothing there and almost all the villages hated me and wanted me dead."  
"Konoha is a long way from here. Why do they hate you?"  
"Because I have a demon in me and I guess that makes me a demon."  
"You are what you think you are. So I guess if you think you're a demon you are one like me."   
"You're a demon?"  
"Yeah, not many people have wolf ears. If you want you can come with me. I have this organization that protects people like you from danger." "Will I be hated there?"  
"No, you'll fit right in."  
"Okay." Naruto said as he tried to sit up but collapsed, his body suffering from exhaustion, Shadow chuckled and the next thing Naruto knew was he was being carried bridal style. Naruto smiled and drifted off to sleep.

End Flashback

"...So I woke up in this room and stayed here. Two years later when I first arrived here I learned how to free the Kyuubi and she trained me." Naruto finished.  
"You could have died." Sasuke said after a long silence.  
"But I didn't. I've lived here. And that's it, the end of my story." "Not that I'm complaining but why did you bring us here?"  
"Because I didn't think you would believe me. It is a bit much to believe."  
"Good point."   
"If you want, you could stay here for the night and I can show you around."  
"That would be great." Sasuke said.  
"Okay there is a room on each side of this one which are empty so you can use them."  
"Okay." Sakura said quietly, sounding a bit depressed.  
"Hn."  
"Well, should I show you around?"  
"Actually, I think I'll go to bed. I'm tired and I have a lot to think about." Sakura said as she stood up.  
"Okay I'll show you to your room." Naruto said as he also stood up and lead her to her room while Sasuke stayed in the room. "Naruto, you shouldn't die and I'm sorry that I said you should." Sakura said as she walked into her room and closed the door. Naruto stared at the door sadly before he walked back to his own room.  
"Let's go." Naruto said and frowned when Sasuke didn't move. Slowly walking closer to the raven naruto was a bit surprised when Sasuke gave him a determined look.   
"Naruto, you fight my brothers organization?" Naruto nearly groaned before answering.  
"Yes."  
"I know it's my dream to kill him but if you face him, I want you to be the one to kill him. I don't want my life to revolve killing him. Not any more." Naruto smiled softly, his blue eyes softening.  
"Glad you're learning. Come on let's get dinner." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the room, noticing the halls were less crowded. As Naruto locked the door, Sasuke couldn't help but stare when a bear passed him. Noticing the stare the bear swung his head and Sasuke swore it glared at him.  
"Whatcha starin at fool?" The bear said and walked off when Sasuke's jaw dropped. Nope, he never thought he would be called a fool by a bear. That just put a new meaning to "There's a first time for everything."  
"Is this building just a apartment or something?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the hallway.  
"Hmmm yeah only much more. You'll see." Sasuke looked at the demons and noticed most of them had swords.  
"When you join, do you have to have a sword?"  
"No, only the ones who fight and there are other weapons to choose from."  
"What do you mean the ones who fight?" Sasuke asked as Naruto opened a door which lead to a stairwell and they began to walk down.  
"Not everyone chooses to fight. All the adults here have a job. Some clean, fight, spy, and some are messengers that relay messages to people like Jade."  
"What's your job?"  
"I'm Shadow's right-hand man. I give him advice and do special missions for him." Sasuke stayed silent for a while before he realized how many flights of stairs they were climbing. Each floor they passed only had a single door leading to God knows what.  
"How big is this building?"  
"Uh like 20 floors."  
"But there's only 10 outside the building."  
"And 10 underground." Naruto said with a smirk when Sasuke's eyes widened. "Although it sounds like too much we need them all." When they finally the last of the stairs Naruto opened the door to what looked like a cafeteria. There were tons of tables which were quite full and had stands of all kinds of different food lining the walls.  
"Pick whatever you want." Naruto said as he went to a stand with fish. Sasuke went to a stand with sushi (Don't diss the raw fish) and got a trayful. As he was walking away he felt something latch onto his legs and quickly looked down. He frowned when he saw that it was sand. Glaring, Sasuke looked up and his jaw dropped open when he saw the person he least expected.  
"Gaara?"   
"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Gaara snarled, making the room considerably quieter.  
"Perso!" Naruto said lunging at Gaara. "Don't kill him. I brang him here." Gaara's eyes narrowed before he released Sasuke and walked away. Naruto rolled his eyes and dragged Sasuke out of the staring room.   
"How the hell is Gaara here?"  
"Gaara is a demon too and like me, is Shadow's other right-hand guy. Also his name is Perso."  
"Okay, what is up with the nicknames?"  
"Many people here choose to change their names because for them, it's like a whole new life here so they want to be a totally new person. Some even change their attitude."  
"Like you?"  
"...yeah like me." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto back up the stairs because he'd be damned before he went back to the cafeteria where he could eat his food with stares behind his back. They went back to Naruto's room since they had no where else to go and sat on the bed and began to eat their dinner.  
"Naruto, are you happy here?" Sasuke whispered as he put down his food. Naruto did the same as he looked at Sasuke seriously.  
"Yes I am. This place is like my home and the people here are like my family."  
"I'm glad you found a place where you're happy." Sasuke said with a smile, making Naruto smile back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come on in, it's open." Naruto quickly bowed when a wolf -like figure walked in. The figure had pointed jagged ear and dull red eyes.  
"Shadow what are you doing here?" Naruto asked politely.  
"You're Shadow?" Sasuke nearly yelped.  
"Yes, is that a problem." Shadow asked with a a raised eyebrow.  
"No not at all."  
"Naruto, I heard you were injured."  
"No not really." Naruto glared when Sasuke scoffed.  
"Naruto had a broken rib and a large gash which was more than "Not really.""  
"Naruto lying get's you no where."   
"It's all healed!" Naruto said in his defence. Shadow slightly rolled his eyes before he turned to Sasuke.  
"I'll assume you are Sasuke Uchiha?"  
"Yes." He fidgeted when Shadow looked him in the eyes with a calculating look.   
"Interesting...How long are you going to stay here?"  
"As long as I'm allowed." Shadow's eyes flickered to Naruto for a half a second before looking at Sasuke again.  
"Stay here as long as you wish. You have my permission." Shadow looked at the confused Naruto. "Where is the scroll?" It took a for the question to register but when it did Naruto got the safe and handed it too Shadow.  
"WHy is it in a safe?"  
"Because some idiots put it in there." Shadow nodded before he began to leave.  
"Oh and Sans Ame? I want you in my office tomorrow morning."  
"Okay." Shadow swiftly left the room and closed the door. Naruto sighed and began to finish his dinner and Sasuke did the same. When they were done, Naruto took the trays and placed them on his desk.  
"It's best if you go to bed."   
"Okay, good night."  
"Night." Sasuke slowly left the room, wishing he could stay for some reason and closed the door behind him. Looking at the hallway he saw mostly animals lingering around. Sasuke looked around for a moment before he went into his own room. Sasuke noticed dully that his room was exactly like Naruto's since Naruto didn't put any decorations or anything in it. With a last sigh, Sasuke got into the small bed and did his best to try get some sleep. He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He was sleeping in a building that was for a secret organization for demons.  
"Not that all demons are bad." Sasuke said as he thought about Jade and Shadow. Sure they weren't the greatest but they weren't monsters. With a small smile Sasuke turned onto his side and yawned.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was near midnight and everyone was asleep, well everyone but a certain Uchiha. Sasuke layed sprawled on his bed, wide awake. For some reason, whenever he closed his eyes he say the kyuubi when she was in that room with blood dripping from her fangs and bodies by her feet. Sasuke groaned and got out of the bed and left the room. Sasuke quietly closed his door and went into Naruto's room.  
"Who's there?" Naruto asked through the dark.  
"It's me." Sasuke said quietly as he walked through the dark blindly.  
"What's wrong? Wha are you doing?" Naruto asked when he felt Sasuke crawl into the bed beside him.  
"Please, just, let me stay." Sasuke asked in a pleading voice. He heard Naruto sigh but didn't say anything else so Sasuke assumed that Naruto was agreeing. Sasuke smiled before h settled comfortably in the bed and let sleep over take him.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Okay another chappie done!! I'm thinking of having a lot more sasunaru fluff in the next chapter (hint hint wink wink) Anyway...For reason only known to me I was wondering, What animal suites Sasuke, besides the wolf? I've always wondered that. Anyway, thanks for the review and please keep on reviewing, let me know if I'm heading the right way with this story and if its boring or not. Love you all! Bye!!!


	9. Demon's Blood

Author's Chapter Notes:

HAH Three chapters in one week!

Disclaimer- I Don't own anything

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 9  
Demon Blood

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the weight on top of his body. Looking down, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto was curled up, much like a fox, with half of his body on Sasuke's stomach. Every few minutes, Naruto would stir and mutter something before settling down again. 'This is nice. Much better than waking up alone.' Sasuke thought fondly as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto made a contented noise as he leaned into the touch. The mood was instantly shattered when two people outside began screaming outside. Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto who was thankfully still asleep and hoped the screaming would die down. Sasuke had no such look. Instead the screaming got louder and louder. Naruto's eyes snapped open, shot out of the bed and slammed the door open.  
"If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to sew both of your lips shut, cut you up with a blunt spoon, stick rusty knives into your eyes then throw your bodies into a forest and let rabid foxes eat your remains! Do you both understand?"  
"..."  
"Good."  
'I forgot, he is NOT a morning person.' Sasuke thought as Naruto slammed the door closed and stomped back to the bed. Sasuke's eyebrow rose when Naruto snuggled into Sasuke as if he didn't threaten two people to a gruesome death. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to drift back to sleep and winced when someone knocked on the door forcing Naruto to wake up once again.  
"Naruto get your lazy ass out of bed so we could go to Shadow!" A voice said that sounded like Gaara's. Naruto let out a noise that sounded like a growl before he dragged his body out of bed muttering curses that even made Sasuke wince.  
"I'll be back soon. Do whatever you wish, just don't get yourself murdered or anything." Naruto said as he left the room. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he got out of bed and stretched his muscles. He rested a little bit before also leaving the room.  
"Suke!" Sasuke didn't have enough time to turn around before something, or someone jumped on him. "Suke, where is Sa?"  
"Chiboo?"  
"Hai!"  
"He went to Shadow."  
"Sha?"  
"Errr yeah..." Chiboo was silent for a second before he jumped off of  
Sasuke.  
"Let's go explore!" Chiboo shouted as he tugged on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke didn't have time to reply before he was being pulled down the hall. "Left right left right left right!" Chiboo sang happily (1).  
"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked kindly.  
"To...Weapon room!" Chiboo announced as he opened the door leading to the staircase and began to walk up. Sasuke followed, not sure if they were even allowed in the room. Chiboo opened another door and bounced into a hallway. Sasuke slowly followed.  
"Come on." Chiboo said impatiently as he pushed Sasuke into a room. Sasuke's eyes widened when he got a good look in the room. Every inch of the wall was full of shelves holding every weapon known to man in every shape and size. "This is what I'm learning to use!" Chiboo showed Sasuke a ordinary whip a look of pride.  
"Interesting..." Sasuke trailed off, still looking at the room in amazement. He only stopped when Chiboo tugged on his shirt.  
"Are you my friend?" Sasuke let a small smile appear on his face as he bent until he was level with Chiboo.  
"Yes, I believe I am."  
"YAY!!!!!' Chiboo shouted as he jumped around the room. 'Yep he is a lot like Naruto. I can see why he likes the kid so much.'  
"Chiboo!" A woman's voice called desperately. "Mommy!" A young woman wearing a tight light blue tank top and jean shorts ran in, She also had light brown round monkey ears and a tail like Chiboo.  
"Chiboo! You know you aren't allowed in here alone."  
"Sorry Mommy." The lady looked up and saw Sasuke for the first time.  
"Oh hello. My name is Tapanga, or Tap for short. You're Sans Ame's friend aren't you?"  
"Yeah, my name is Sasuke."  
"Nice to meet you. You're not actually allowed in here."  
"Uh, sorry I didn't know."  
"It's not a problem but you need to come out now." Sasuke nodded and did so with Chiboo.  
"Thanks."  
"Again no problem. I'm sorry but we have to go and eat. Join us later if you want!"  
"Bye bye!" Chiboo said with a wave. Sasuke slowly waved back. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes before timidly began walking away. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura running towards him. "Hey! There you are!"  
"Hn.."  
"Sasuke I need advice."  
"Okay."  
"I don't know what to do! I really don't I've hurt Naruto so much! What should I do?"  
"I think, I think all you could do is try to be his friend again. Don't act to different but try to be a lot nicer and keep a lid on your temper. For now that's all we could do."  
"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke lightly.  
"Get. Off." Sasuke demanded and Sakura quickly did so with a small giggle.  
"Come on! Let's get something to eat." She said as she walked to the staircase with a reluctant Uchiha following.

Now that we know what the less emoish bastard is doing let's go to Naruto. Naruto had just left his room leaving Sasuke all alone.  
"Hope he doesn't get into to much trouble."Naruto said out loud.  
"Why is the Uchiha here?" Gaara asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"I decided to bring him here along with Sakura." "Why is it, Sans Ame, that you decided to bring the two people you hate most over here?"  
"I guess just decided I didn't want to keep this secret from them. I honestly don't know Perso. I think I'm going insane."  
"You were always insane." The two stayed in silence the rest of the way to Shadow's office which was on the top floor. Walking through the mazes of hallways and doors, they came to a blood red which they wasted no time on knocking on.  
"Come in." When they walked in they did a small bow and walked to the desk Shadow was sitting in. Shadow's office was much like the hokage's room only there was much more scrolls in it. 'But maybe again, Shadow is like a kage to us." Naruto mused with pride.  
"You summoned us?" Gaara asked though it was said as a statement.  
"Yes I did. It is about this." Shadow motioned to the scroll that was now out of the safe and was now perched on the desk. "What about it? What's so important about it?" Naruto asked urgently.  
"Well Naruto, this scroll is very important because it contains information on nearly every demon alive, including their weakness. If in the wrong hands, many demons would be dead. Even you two are in it."  
"How did a scroll like that come to exist?"  
"I made it.I need to know everyone's weakness in case they are spies or decide to turn against us."  
"Why did you summon us?" Gaara asked, a bit mad that he wasn't informed about the scroll.  
"Well you see, I was going through the scroll, since it's been so long since I've read it and I came up on something very interesting." Shadow opened the scroll to a certain section. Gaara and Naruto walked up closer to the desk and began to read.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
The Uchiha's have a very special bloodline and not just because of the sharingan. It would seem one of their great ancestors was a full fledged panther demon. Though none of the Uchiha's of today know it, they have hints of demon blood flowing in their very veins that is fully activated which is actually how they required the sharingan. It is unfortunate that they don't know this since the panther demon is now extinct.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Naruto stared at the scroll and then reread it before he burst out laughing making both Shadow and Gaara look at him with concern.  
"PFFTTTTT, I've been hated in that damn village for so long and the Uchiha, with actual demon blood, was worshipped for a bloodline that belonged to a demon. Wow that just shows how damn twisted life is." Naruto took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "Is there a way to activate the demon blood in Sasuke?"  
"Yes, but it depends on Sasuke."  
"Should I go and get him?"  
"It is up to you."  
"I'll go." Naruto said as he quickly walked out of the room.  
"Is he really okay?" Gaara asked with concern.  
"No, inside he is most likely panicking."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Naruto did his best to keep his head clear not wanting to go to deep in his thoughts, he would have more time for that later. Naruto busied himself with searching nearly every floor before he found them in the lunch room. They were eating with Chiboo and Tapanga at a table near the door.  
"Sa!"  
"Hey." Naruto said quietly as he barely caught Chiboo.  
"What's up Sans Ame? Heard your little temper tantrum this morning. I think you scared those girls for life!"  
"What, that was you?!!! Scared me half to death! I thought there was a torturer or something nearby!"  
"Sorry." Sasuke frowned. Something was wrong with Naruto, he could feel it.  
"Soo the meeting with Shadow over so soon?" Tap asked.  
"Actually no. Sasuke, you need to come with me." Sasuke looked up with confusion but quickly shook it off and stood up. "We'll be back soon hopefully." Naruto walked away with Sasuke following closely.  
"What's going on?"  
"You'll see." Naruto muttered as he dragged Sasuke up the stairs to Shadow's office.  
"Uchiha." Gaara snarled, getting a strange look from Shadow.  
"Sasuke." Shadow said with a nod.  
"Hello Sasuke."  
"Hello Shadow." Sasuke said pointedly ignoring Gaara.  
"Sasuke, what do you know of your bloodline?"  
"That it carries the sharingan."  
"That's not all. Here come and read this." Sasuke glanced at Naruto before doing what Shadow told him to do. Sasuke's eyes widened and he clutched the scroll.  
"How is this possible?" Sasuke whispered.  
"If you wish, I could activate the demon blood and that would turn you into a half demon."  
"What would happen to me after it would be activated?"  
"Your appearance will change and you will have features of that of a panther. And after you will be able to stay here as a member. It is entirely your choice." Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, weighing his options.  
'I will definantly get the demon blood activated but where will I go? I could go back to the village since I'm pretty sure they'll accept me but I don't want to leave Naruto. The whole reason I came back to that damned village was because of him!' "I want the demon blood activated if you don't mind."  
"Not a problem, for me anyways. It's going to be very painful for you."  
"I don't care." Sasuke said confidently.  
"Okay, Naruto I need almost all your chakra since you have the most in this room."  
"Okay."  
"Good. Now Sasuke place your hands on the scroll." Shadow ordered as he opened the scroll, revealing pitch black writing and placed it on the floor. Getting a reasuring look from Naruto, Sasuke slowly did as he was told. Seconds later he felt Naruto place his own tanned hands ontop of his own pale ones and Shadow put his hands ontop of Nauto's."Okay Gaara, if something goes wrong, discontinue the procedure immediatly."  
"Okay."  
"Okay let's begin." Shadow closed his eyes and began chanting in a acient language that nobody could understand. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his chakra being forced into the scroll. The scroll began to glow and the writing looked like it was moving. Sasuke couldn't feel anything at first but his eyes widened and he gasped when he saw the writing move into his skin. A sharp scream escaped his mouth as pain made his way through his body. It felt like his own blood was boiling and his bones were changing shape. Sasuke never felt something so painful in his life.  
'I have to do this.' Sasuke thought as he tried to bare the pain. Slowly he registered the pain dulling down and he collapsed as the last of the writing disappeared into his body. He opened his eyes and saw the Naruto also lying ont he ground, panting and eyes half closed. 'He must have used to much chakra.' Sasuke realized.  
"Heh, wait until you see yourself." Naruto said weakly. Sasuke could only throw a half glare.  
"Wow, you two are tired already? How weak."  
"Shut up." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Shadow smirked as he helped them both up.  
"Gaara get a mirror in here." Gaara smirked as his sand fetched a mirror and let Sasuke see his reflection

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Throughout the whole building a scream of rage could be heard. Some even swore that the building shook slightly. Children ran to their parents and the adults wondered if the world was ending.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Shadow, Naruto and even Gaara winced in pain and made small noises to make sure they weren't deaf.  
"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at himself. He now had black pointed ears, a tail, slitted black eyes and sharp nails. "What happened to me!?"  
"I said you would look more like a panther."  
"Yeah but.." Sasuke clutched his tail as if it would explain everything.  
"Yes Sasuke, you have a tail." Naruto said with a laugh making Gaara and Shadow stare at him.  
"But..."  
"Sasuke chill out. You will be able to hide the ears and tail. Look, I've been all this time." Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration as Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto changed. Golden ears and a tail sprouted out of Naruto only his tail was bushier than Sasuke's narrow black one.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't ask." Sasuke stared at Naruto who smirked.  
"Okay enough of picking on Sasuke. Sasuke, do you wish to join this organization?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent. What kind of job would you like?"  
"I wish to fight."  
"Good you may have any kind of weapon you wish but you should think about it first. Now turn around, I have to put the mark on you. Which color would you like?"  
"...I think red for the saying and black for my name."  
"Do you want a nickname?"  
"No." Sasuke lifted the shirt from the bottom and pulled it off. He felt cold hands touch his back and then a slight tingling feeling. It didn't hurt at all, instead it tickled. In a matter of seconds it was over and Sasuke admired his back in the mirror. He felt pride for the choice he made.  
"There will be a ceremony for you tommorow at dusk."  
"A...ceremony?"  
"Yes. All you have to do is walk into the room full of people who wish to attend and repeat a vow. Not a big deal."  
"Fine." Sasuke didn't like the idea of drawing attention to himself but it couldn't be helped.  
"Okay I'm sure you all are tired so get out of here and rest." Naruto and Gaara both bowed and the three left the room.

Chapter End Notes:

OKay, I fixed the chapter of all the mistakes I found. I hope it's better now... anyway...THANKS FOR ALLLL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Next chapter...

Sakura goes home and Naruto get's a mission


	10. Inner Demon

Author's Chapter Notes:

YAY!! I got the muffin award from Narutoluver14!!! Thank you!! Lol anyway, I know I said Sasuke's ceremony would be today but it's not. Thanks for all your reviews!!

Disclaimer- Okay, kanai and me are going to bribe Naruto Studio guards with Fig Newtons and Popsicles!!!!!!!!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Chapter 10  
Inner Demon 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"I can't believe I have to have a freaking ceremony!" Sasuke groaned. They had just left Shadow's office and were walking down the stairs. Gaara had gone in some other direction muttering something having to be somewhere important but Sasuke knew the red head was just avoiding him.  
"Chill out. I had to have one too." Naruto reassured calmly.  
"Whatever. So how do I hide the tail and ears?"  
"You know, I think you should get used to them before hiding them. The ears help you hear much better and the tail is useful during battle."  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted as they made it down another flight of how do I hide the tail and ears?"  
"You know, I think you should get used to them before hiding them. The ears help you hear much better and the tail is useful during battle."  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted as they made it down another flight of stairs. He was still feeling the aftershock from the pain from the transformation. Suddenly a man with green scales ran up the stairs, nearly smashing into them.  
"SANS AME!!! Is Shadow in his office?"  
"Yeah."   
"Good! I have bad news, bad news!" The demon ran up the stairs as Naruto watched him until he disappeared.  
"This isn't good." Naruto muttered.  
"Why?"  
"That guy never shows any emotions. So for him to be scared it has to be truly horrible."  
"I'm sure it will get cleared up soon." Sasuke said as they continued their way down the stairs to the cafeteria. 'Wait, Sakura's going to see us like this...' Naruto thought too late as they opened the cafeteria door. Sakura turned her head and saw them, her jaw dropping open and her eyes widened.  
"Oh. My. God." She whispered. Tap frowned and looked where Sakura was looking.  
"Oh wow. Haven't seen you in your demon form before. And I didn't know you were a demon Sasuke."  
"He's not!" Sakura shouted.  
"Uhhh Sasuke, you explain this one." Naruto said as he sat beside Tap and stole a fry from her..  
"It would seem that my bloodline had demon blood in it and that's where the Sharingan originated. Shadow had just activated the demon blood, making me a half demon."   
"Oh." Sakura looked away sadly. "So I guess you're a member too now."  
"Yeah." Sakura nodded and got up. "Well, I should go back to Konoha soon."  
"I'll bring you there." Tap said before Naruto could offer. "I think Chiboo should also come." Naruto looked at her for a few minutes before nodding.  
"Fine." Tap smiled and got up.   
"Okay, I'll go ask for permission and get Chiboo." With that she left, leaving the three alone.  
"Thanks Naruto. For everything."  
"It really wasn't anything." Sakura smiled and suddenly hugged Naruto who flinched immediately.  
"I know I'll probably never see you again. Be careful both of you. And write me as much as possible."  
"We will." Sasuke said. Sakura let go of Naruto and nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"What should I tell Tsunade?"  
"Crap...Tell her everything I guess. She deserves to know. Here's he blood contract. Make sure she signs it. Tell her she could only tell anyone else if they sign the contract first." Naruto brought two fingers to his mouth and emitted a low-pitched whistle. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him curiously as a white bird landed on his shoulder. "Take Sora. She's a special delivery bird. Wherever you are, just tie a note or letter on her leg and she'll come here immediately and give it to us. The only time she won't come here is if she's being followed. This way both you and Tsunade could contact us if needed." Sakura smiled and hugged the both of them.  
"Sakura!" They both yelped as they tried to get out of her hold.  
"I'm going to miss you both!"  
'I miss air.' Naruto thought desperately. They both took deep breath when she finally let them go.  
"AWWW wasn't that sweet?" Tap said, camera in her hand and a giggling Chiboo at her side.  
"TAP!!"  
"Come on Sakura let's go!" Sakura giggled as she began to leave. She only looked back when Sora landed on her shoulder.  
"Goodbye." She said softly.  
"Goodbye." Naruto said, just as softly. sasuke waved at her slowly. She waved back and the next second she was gone. "I didn't think saying goodbye could hurt so much." Naruto said, fox ears drooping. Even four years ago he never said goodbye directly. Sasuke looked at him and desperately tried to think of a way to cheer the fox up. Slowly and hesitantly, Sasuke drew Naruto into a soft hug. He heard Naruto gasp but he didn't move away. Naruto froze for a few seconds before melting into the warmth. They only moved away when the cafeteria started making cat calls. Sasuke smirked when he saw a slight blush on Naruto's cheeks.  
"Let's go." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the cafeteria with a grinning Sasuke following. Yep, the great Uchiha was grinning like a fool.  
"Sans Ame." The snake demon that they saw before said when they entered the stair well.  
"Coron." Naruto said, letting a bit of concern in his voice.  
"Shadow gave me this to give to you." Coron pulled out a scroll and gave it to Naruto.  
"Thanks." Coron nodded and went back up the stairs as Naruto opened the scroll. Sasuke watched patiently as Naruto began to read, his expression growing darker and darker. Naruto growled and rolled the scroll back up.  
"I have a mission." Naruto said answering Sasuke's questioning look.   
"What kind of mission?"  
"Assassinations mission. The people I have to kill killed Coron's team."  
"How many people were killed?"  
"10."  
"Naruto! Isn't this a mission too dangerous to do by yourself?" Sasuke asked urgently. Naruto gave him a sad smile.  
"No. There's a reason I'm Shadow's right-hand man." 'Besides it would only be dangerous if I had people with me.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto and Sasuke slowly made their way to Naruto's room where Naruto put on his cloak making sure it covered his fox ears and tail and gathered his weapons.  
"I'll be back soon." Naruto said as he began to leave his room.  
"Be safe Naruto." Sasuke said making Naruto pause in mid step.  
"I will." Naruto said as he quickly left the room. Naruto left the building in a daze barely keeping track of where he was going. Never in his life had someone wished for his safety. Nobody ever cared enough or just didn't think to say it, not even Iruka or Tsunade. 'It feels nice to know someone cares.' Naruto thought as he passed the village gates with a small smile. 'Too bad he doesn't know who I'm killing.' Naruto looked at the sun which was at it's highest and only one word crossed his head as he turned into a fox. 'Akatsuki.' 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Naruto quickly slowed down from his running when he sensed chakra signatures. The sun was beginning to set meaning he was running for at least half a day.  
'Okay, the chakra signatures are coming from underground, meaning they probably have many tunnels under here. What's up with he bad guys and underground hideouts?' Naruto thought as he began to look for a way in. 'Oh great! I have to fig my way in. Good thing I'm a fox.' Naruto thought as he found a spot where there was no chakra and began to dig a hole with his hind paws. By the time he finally dug his way into a tunnel it was night and his little paws were sore. The fox jumped into the hole and immediately turned into a human again. Naruto took out his sword and stood his ground as ninja's came running into the hallway. All the ninja's saw in the tunnel was a blonde haired boy with blank blue eyes and a killer intent that made some of the ninja's freeze. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

I was actually going to end it here...but it was way to short so yeah I kept on going. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"Shadow, was that really wise to send Naruto on that mission while he was so low on chakra?" Gaara asked Shadow in the office.  
"Believe it or not it was a wise decision. You see Gaara, when Naruto was a little kid and lived in that village he was hated as you know. What you don't know is while he wore that happy mask, something grew inside him.  
Every insult and wound Naruto got, that thing grew and turned evil. Naruto was able to contain it witht he help of the Kyuubi, but when the kyuubi was freed, that thing became a part of Naruto's mind. Like a split personality. A reverse reflection of who Naruto really is. It comes out whenever Naruto's will becomes weak or he has to kill someone.  
When it's out, Naruto's consciousness withdraws into its self. He won't feel pain or any emotion except for anger. Because when that thing comes out, it isn't Naruto anymore. Everytime that thing comes out, Naruto finds it harder and harder to gain control. If it keeps up, soon Naruto will be foreer lost and in his lifeless shadow will be a image of him, lifeless and a killing machine."  
"THE MISSION CONSISTED OF HIM KILLING!! If you knew that thing would come out then why did you send him!" Gaara yelled as he slammed his hands on Shadow's desk.  
"Because I think I know someone who can help him get rid of that thing."  
"Who?"   
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
"HIM!!! You must be joking. You know very well that he tried to kill Naruto before! That bastard doesn't even deserve to be near Naruto!" "Yet he's managed to change Naruto. Naruto has been showing emotions more often and for the first time I've heard him actually laugh. Yes, I have full confidence that Sasuke can save Naruto's soul."  
"I hope you're right Shadow." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Naruto grinned evily as he flicked his sword to get rid of the blood staining it and put it in it's sheath. He payed no heed to his wounds as he walked passed the bodies lying on the ground. He jumped out of the hole and began to walk back to the village. Pain and fatigue were weaknesses he did not have. He did not care that his lothes were drenched in both his own and his enemies blood. He simply didn't care about anything nymore because he wasn't Naruto anymore. No, he was Dark. Naruto was curled up deep inside his mind traumatized by the events his body had commited. Naruto needed Dark though. Dark was the one with him when the villagers tried to hurt him. Dark was with him through all the pain. Without dark, Naruto wouldn't have survived. ' Yes, I'm the one who protects you.' Dark thought to Naruto. ' You are the one who created me to protect you and that's what I do for you.' Dark smirked when he felt Naruto withdraw even deeper into his mind. Since Dark was unable to fel tired and didn't need rests, he arrived at the village in half the time Naruto would have needed. He ignored the surprised stares and shrugged off helping hands. To accept help was sign of weakness. Something he refused to show. He entered Demon's Sanctuary headquarters and pushed his way trough the crowds of demons, glaring at anyone who tried to help him. He quickly entered his room and frowned when he saw his light on.  
"Naruto!"   
"Uchiha." Sasuke had waited in Naruto's room since he didn't want to be alone in his own room. Though Naruto's room was basically the same, it had the scent of Naruto. For some reason, Naruto's scent soothed him and it calmed down his worry. When Naruto had walked through the door covered in blood, Sasuke's heart had stopped. What scared sasuke the most was how blank Naruto's eyes looked. Sasuke had only seen Naruto like this once. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Flashback 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
"Shut. Up." Sasuke flinched in surprise when Naruto's eyes went dead and a killing intent was practically attacking him. It was is Naruto was a totally different person. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

End FlashBack 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again as he reached towards Naruto, worry coming back full force. "You're injured!"   
"Why does it matter?" Dark asked as he smirked.  
"Because you could be seriously hurt!"  
"Let me rephrase, why do you care?" Sasuke looked at Naruto cautiously.  
"What do you mean why do I care? Of course I care if you're injured!"  
"I'm not that hurt. Not as hurt as you'll be when I'm through with you." Sasuke frowned and took a step back.  
"Naruto what- "  
"Naruto Naruto Naruto! Stop acting like a lovesick moron! I'm not the Naruto you know!"  
"Then who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm a stronger part of Naruto. Have you heard of the saying "Everyone has inner demons?" Well I'm Naruto's inner demon. I've protected him all this time and I won't let you take him away! You've hurt him too much! You. Should. Die." Dark's eyes widened and chakra flared around him dangerously.  
'Shit!' Sasuke thought as he quickly got into a fighting stance. The two ninja's stared each other down, daring the other to attack first. Dark smirked and before Sasuke could move he was kicked in the stomach. Sasuke quickly recovered but not before he was held by his neck and slammed into the wall.  
"You could never be with Naruto. You know what Sans Ame means? It means without heart. Naruto has no room for hope or anything. He is too weak to have a heart and have it smashed which you will do if he had one. That is why I'm going to kill you."  
"Then kill me! If I truly deserve to die for what I've done to Naruto then kill me!" Sasuke snarled. Dark smirked as he prepared to plunge his blade into Sasuke. He was so close, only a centimetre away before his mind was pulled away from reality. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Dark opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed with slight amusement that he was in front of Kyuubi's open gate with Naruto in front of him.  
"I'm not going to let you kill Sasuke." Naruto said simply as he stepped closer to Dark. Naruto and Dark looked exactly the same. No one but themselves could tell the difference.  
"And you're going to stop me? I'm a part of you Naruto. Who are you going to side with, Naru-chan? Some one who tried to kill you or some one who kills for you?"  
"I hate it when you use my body to kill people!"  
"But you're to weak to kill on your own. If you can't kill how are you a ninja? Face it Naruto, you need me. Without me you are nothing!"  
"No without you, I would be Naruto and nothing else but me. I don't need you any more Dark. You've turned into a monster. And monsters need to be caged." Naruto pushed Dark suddenly as hard as he could into Kyuubi's cage and closed the gate. "I'm the one who opened the gate and I'm the one who could seal it shut again." He heard Dark laugh behind the gates bars.  
"You can't ge rid of me forever Naru-Chan! When your will falters, I'll come back and destroy you. I'll take over your body and kill every one of your precious people. I'll-" Dark's voice drifted away as Naruto walked away,not ever bothering to look back.  
"Naruto!"  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he ran towards the voice.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes and focused on Sasuke's worried ones. Was it just his imagination or did Sasuke look like he was about to cry? Sasuke suddenly hugged him. That's when Naruto realized he was lying on the floor with his sword lying a few feet away from his hand. "You fucking stopped breathing for a few minutes!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Why are you still here? I nearly killed you." Naruto croaked out.  
"Because it wasn't you." Sasuke replied as he let Naruto go. "What happened to that THING anyway?"  
"I trapped it in Kyuubi's cage."  
"Very fitting." Sasuke said with a smirk. " Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the bathroom. Sasuke sat Naruto on the sink. Naruto never felt so weak. He was so worn out mentally and physically. First there was the mission and then trapping Dark. Speaking of Dark...  
"Sasuke, I don't think you should die. I don't want you to die." Naruto said looking away. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise before breaking out in a grin.  
"You know, I've always wanted you to say that."  
Sasuke said as he forced Naruto to look at him. Blue eyes met black eyes. Sasuke slowly leaned closer to Naruto and lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened before closing as he slowly pushed back. Sasuke's black tail wrapped around Naruto's orange one tightly. Sasuke slowly pulled back and leaned his forehead against Naruto's.  
"Let's get you leaned up." Sasuke said as he smiled at Naruto who shyly smiled back.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke gently laid the passed out kitsune on the bed. Naruto had passed out just after Sasuke had managed to get him into clean clothes.  
'Today was one of the most tiring days of my life.' Sasuke thought as he touched his lips. 'But also one of the best days in my life.' Sasuke smiled as he crawled onto the bed beside Naruto and pulled the blanket over them.  
"Good night Naruto. Sweet dreams sleep well." Sasuke whispered as he once again wrapped his tail around Naruto's. "I love you."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Okay I have some things to say. First I'm thinking about ending it because I think it's a perfect ending. But if enough people want me to continue here then I will. But know that if I end it here I'm still going to continue it on story there still has the same title Lies and Betrayal so you shouldn't have a problem finding it.

Also for the people who are getting upset at me for not updating more is because one, I can't update here at my house. So when I go to my mom's house like where I am now then I update and I normally make up for it for updating two times a week. Though I didn't this week for the obvious reasons. I do update at faster because I can just type the chapter up and that's it.

Oh and this message is for Kanai00 : First off try emailing me at if you want to talk to me about anything other than my story. I tried messaging you at the email on your page but it's apparent that you didn't get it so I'm going to respond here. Thanks for the opinion on Sasuke's weapon. Now about your character that you requested there's going to be a lot of problems. I can put him in as you requested but I don't think I can make him Sakura's boyfriend. I can however make him Jade's boyfriend perhaps? And I don't about how to make him befriend his demon but I will try my best. I will help you write stories but you're going to have to come up with the plot first. I will be your beta- reader and give you opinions and ideas and such. So email me any time and give me a email I could reply to.

Thanks for your reviews everybody! Tell me if I should continue this story or not but like I said I'll be continuing it on with all your opinions and stuff. I love you all! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	11. Sasuke's Ceremony

Author's Chapter Notes:

Okay first, I've decided to continue the story here! Second, I hated this chapter sooo much!!! And it's pretty short because I have a touch of writers block though I think it will be much longer in the next chapter cuz I have a biiigggggg idea.

Disclaimer- Alrighty if I owned the Naruto characters then nothing would be the same.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Chapter 11  
Sasuke's Ceremony  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° 

Naruto slowly woke up from his deep sleep and yawned. The first thing he saw was Sasuke who was still sleeping. Memories from last night hit Naruto's mind hard.  
'He kissed me...' Naruto thought slowly. 'And I liked it.' Naruto bit his bottom lip before he leaned above Sasuke and kissed his bottom lip. Naruto pulled away quickly and got off the bed. 'But do I dare to love again?' Naruto got out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note before leaving the room. The hallways were mostly empty so Naruto had no problem in going to Shadows office. He didn't want to face any concerned people who had saw him yesterday covered in blood. Knocking on Shadow's door loudly, Naruto waited patiently to see if his leader was awake.  
"Come in." Naruto opened the door and bowed before walking in. Shadow was currently sitting at his desk doing some sort of paper work. "Back from the mission I see."  
"Yes, everything went smoothly. The only people there were henchmen not the actual Akatsuki members."  
"Good good."  
"Okay, I'm going to go."  
"Why don't you take a seat so we could talk?" Naruto gave Shadow a suspicious look before dragging a chair in front of Shadow's desk and sitting in it. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No."   
"Uh huh. Now why don't you tell me the truth?" Naruto sighed.  
"Fine. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" "Something to do with Sasuke?"  
"Ugh I don't know. I guess so. Yesterday we kissed." "Congratulations. Sooo what's wrong with that?"  
"The last person I kissed was Sakura and looked at what happened. I guess I'm scared. I don't want to go through that any more." Shadow sighed and put down his pen.  
"Naruto, put it through your damn skull. Sasuke isn't Sakura. For one, he doesn't have pink hair. Two, he isn't a girl as I'm sure you've noticed. I don't think you should base your judgement on liking him just because of another person. You should try and give him a chance."  
"Yeah, guess you're right."  
"Just think about it."  
"Okay." Naruto agreed as he sat up and began to walk away. "Thanks Shadow."  
"No problem." Instead of going downstairs to his room, Naruto passed a few doors before he opened a old door that led to a staircase going up. Naruto quickly closed the door behind him and ran up the stairs and opened the door at the top of the stairs. The door led to the roof, Naruto's favorite spot in the whole building. No body knew how to get there except for Shadow, who was the one who showed him in the first place. Naruto sighed as he sat on the very edge of the building. 'I'm scared. I've convinced myself for the longest time that I don't need anybody. Now I don't know any more.'  
"Naruto?" Naruto jerked himself around, nearly making himself fall.  
"How did you find me?" Naruto yelped as he moved away from the edge. Sasuke kept his face blank as he sat beside Naruto.  
"Why? Are you avoiding me?"   
"No.."  
"Then it doesn't matter." Sasuke said.  
"Whatever." The two boys sat in a awkward silence, looking at the village below. Sasuke sighed then growled, making Naruto look at him.  
"Is this how it's going to be? Is it going to be awkward between us from now on? Look I'm sorry if what I did made you nervous or offended you when I kissed you."  
"You didn't offend me." Naruto said as he looked away.  
"Naruto, I don't know if you've realized this but you've been avoiding eye contact with me."  
"Sasuke...I'm just confused."  
"Confused about what?"  
"Too let someone in. I've been so careful not to let anyone get close to me. Yet you come and I can't help but feel different." Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke pulled him close and arms wrapped around him protectively.  
"I won't hurt you. You have to believe me. I know I've hurt you so much in the past but I'm determined to show you it won't happen again. I'm not asking for all your trust, all I'm asking is for you too let me be this close." Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes before he did anything.Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rested his head on the panthers shoulder.   
"Okay." Naruto whispered, feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around him. Suddenly there was a flash of light, startling the two.   
"Oops...forgot to turn off the flash..."  
"TAP!!!"   
"You know I wouldn't take pictures of if you two didn't loo so cute together." Tapanga said as she pocketed her precious camera. "Anyway, I just came here to tell you that Sakura's home and safe."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"No problem. Now boys, as a parent I must warn you to use a condom and don't go to rough. Oh and don't be too loud or there will be complaints and unhappy people."  
"TAPANGA!! I'm gonna KILL you!!!" Tap laughed as she ran down the stairs. Both boys had visible bushes on their faces and they refused to look at each other.  
"Let's go back inside." Naruto suggested and Sasuke agreed. "You're ceremony's today." Naruto stated.  
"Yeah. So all I have to do is repeat a vow?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Except that you have to do it in front of a large crowd."  
"Now it sounds bad."  
"Don't worry I'll be beside you." Naruto said reassuring  
"Better be" Sasuke grunted as they walked past the door and into the hallway.  
"I promise." Naruto said with a small smile.  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted, his lip twitching upwards.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

To say Sasuke was nervous was a huge understatement. He was walking down the stairs to the 18th floor where is ceremony was being held. He was wearing a gold and black robes that billowed around him. He was alone since Naruto had to do something.  
'He promised to be with me.' Sasuke thought as he opened the door with a shaking hand and found himself in one giant room. On the sides of the walls beside him there were giant bleachers where at least a hundred demons sat. In front of him was a red carpet leading to a small platform. On the platform was Shadow and on his sides was Gaara and Naruto. Gaara was wearing a pure black robe while Naruto wore a snowy white one and Shadow wore boh color. Sasuke slowly walked down the carpet and climbed up onto the platform.  
"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha. As you know you are here today to say some vows. Vows to show your loyalty. Beak these vows and you will be instantly excommunicated, We will begin."   
"Do you Sasuke Uchiha swear to fight for the organization of demons? To choose death before betraying us?" Gaara began.  
"Yes."  
"Do you Sasuke Uchiha swear to trust us as a family and love us as a family." Naruto said with a calm voice though his eyes glittered with happiness.  
"Yes."  
"And do you, Sasuke Uchiha, swear to be true to yourself and your demon? To never reject another because of it's demon?" Shadow finished.   
"I do."  
"Then you, Sasuke Uchiha, are now officially a member of Demon's Sanctuary!" Shadow shouted loudly. A loud cheer and cries erupted from the bleachers and Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.  
"Congratulations." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke was happy as he walked back to Naruto's room with Naruto by his side. They had been partying with the other demons for most of the night until Shadow finally sent them all back to their rooms after someone sneaked some beer into the party. Sasuke's mood dampened enormously when he saw his room door. He wanted to sleep with Naruto (Hehehe sounds so wrong.) He wanted to fall asleep in Naruto's warmth and wake up to Naruto's peaceful face. Naruto caught Sasuke's look and also frowned.  
"You know...If you want we could just share a room. Since you have no stuff and I barely have anything." Naruto said slowly, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.  
"You sure?" Sasuke asked, shocked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'd like that." Sasuke said drawing Naruto into a hug. Naruto automatically stiffened but slowly hugged back. Sasuke quickly pulled back as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the fox into their room. As soon as Sasuke closed the door, he gave Naruto a possessive look. Naruto's fox ears pulled back slightly as Sasuke pushed his body against the wall.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said questionly. The panther ignored him and kissed Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He moaned as Sasuke pressed their bodies and even closer and Sasuke used the opportunity to sneak his tongue into Naruto's mouth, making the boy moan even more. Sasuke explored every inch of Naruto's mouth, tasting a hint of salmon. He only pulled back when Naruto tugged on his shirt desperately. Taking deep breaths, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and also realized that the panther was breathing just as hard. Sasuke smiled happily as he carried Naruto to the bed and laid him down. Sasuke laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto rubbed his cheek against Sasuke and let out a a noise that sounded like a purr. Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's hair and also began to purr, lulling Naruto into sleep.  
'I'm with you now Naruto. You wont get hurt again.' Sasuke vowed as he closed his eyes and also tried to fall asleep.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

I know I know ridiculously short and stupid. But like I said I have a bit of writers block but I think I broke through it with this chapter and the idea I had. So keep on reading and please don't be mad. I'm gonna try my hardest for the next chapter to be longer and better.

Next Chapter

War.


	12. Preparation

Author's Chapter Notes:

Heyy everyone!!! It's been such a long week for me sooooo be happy I'm still trying my hardest to update 2 times a week. Lol so I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz it was a absolute bitch to write. I think I rewrote it 2 times...

Disclaimer- Just too let you know you can't bribe the guards...and they don't like cake... I STILL DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS!!!! WAHHH

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 12  
Preparation

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was a loud tapping noise on the window that woke the two boys from their deep slumber. Naruto growled angrily as he pushed the curtains away and opened the window. A white dove flew in with a letter tied to her leg.  
"In the morning Sora?" Naruto groaned. The bird landed on Sasuke's shoulder and gave Naruto a innocent look. As Sasuke untied the letter, Naruto went to his desk and pulled out a small pouch full of seeds which Sora quickly flew too and began to eat. Naruto sighed as he sat beside Sasuke and began to read the letter,

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hey Brat, Wow, you've done brat, better than I would have thought. Ha the Uchiha a demon? No more like Uchiha with kitty cat ears and tail? What a riot!  
Anyway I'll get right to the point since Shizune is beginning to yell at me about something about paper work. It would seem that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru have joined together and is planning to attack Konoha. I am not asking for your help because we do not need it sine Suna has agreed to help us. So we will be fine. So write back soon and wish us luck.  
Tsunade

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a animalistic growl as he began to glow. A second later, a fox sat beside Sasuke with the letter in his mouth. It took a second for Sasuke to realize that the fox was Naruto but when he did Naruto was already running out of the room. Sasuke quickly ran after the little fox and just barely managed to keep the same pace. By the time the two stopped running, Sasuke was out of breath. The fox didn't wait for Sasuke to catch his breath as he ran into a room. It was only then that Sasuke realized that he was in front of Shadow's office. Naruto did a little bow (well bent his fox head...) and ran in and dropped the letter on top of Shadow's desk. Clearly surprised, shadow took the letter and began to read it. Sasuke, a little bit more than just pissed, walked in and watched Naruto transform into a human again.  
"What's going on?"  
"Tsunade said that Akatsuki and Orochimaru is planning to join up and attack Konoha." "They declared war?" Sasuke said, surprise underlining his words.  
"Yes."  
"And you want Demon's Sanctuary to help out." Shadow guessed as he put the letter back down.  
"Yes." Naruto said with a determined voice.  
"I cannot, will not force anybody to fight in this war since it doesn't really concern them but I'll inform them a little later." Shadow said with a tired sigh. "Thanks Shadow."  
"Whatever. Oh and Black Death is back." Naruto looked a bit surprised before he let out a small smile. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
'Who the hell is Black Death? Naruto's clearly glad to know he's back.' Sasuke thought with a hint of jealousy.  
"Okay." Naruto said as he bowed before he began to leave. Sasuke looked at Shadow and studied him before he also bowed and left the room with Naruto, missing Shadow's surprised look.  
'I guess it isn't just Naruto who's changing because I know for a fact that if it was in the past, that boy would never bow to anyone.' Shadow thought with a slight smirk.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Why are you so eager to help Konoha?" Sasuke asked Naruto.  
"Because even though they hated me and hurt me through out the time I lived their they still gave me a home to live in and gave me some what protection when thy could have just kicked me out of the village. I owe them this much."  
"So you're basically being a softy." Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm and pouted slightly.  
"So who is this Black Death?" Sasuke asked, carefully hiding the jealousy.  
"He's the only person I dared call a friend in the past years. He also has a demon dragon named Norsdamu sealed in him."  
"...really."  
"Yeah, Norsdamu used to hate Black Death but after a battle with rogue sound nins, they became something like friends. Well closer than Kyuubi and me."  
"How close are you to him?" This time Naruto detected the jealousy in Sasuke's voice.  
"Why jealous?" Sasuke just grunted and glared at the people in front of him.  
"Is that San San?" Naruto spun around and rolled his eyes. "IT IS!" Sasuke stared in shock when some one latched onto Naruto. Sasuke took a closer look and saw it was a guy that looked around their age. The unique thing about the guy was he had faint scale marks all over his body and he wore a tight black mesh shirt and baggy pants.  
"Black Death, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Black Death." Naruto introduced with a bored voice.  
"Awwww does Naru-chan have a boyfriend?" Naruto froze. What was Sasuke to him? They've kissed two times but did that mean they were together? Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly.  
"Yes, he does." Sasuke said confidently and he moved closer to Naruto, his tail wrapping around Naruto's possessively. Black Death eyes widened and in the next second he was hugging Naruto and squealing. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eye began to twitch. Nobody touched his Naruto like that! No body! Black Death must have sensed Sasuke's killing intent because he quickly let go of Naruto. He looked at Sasuke's death glare and leaned close to Naruto.  
"Dude, you picked one possessive boyfriend." Dark Death whispered.  
"Black!!!!!" Black Death flinched when the shrill cry echoed through the halls.  
"You're one to talk." Naruto whispered back as Jade came running through the hall. The white tiger pounced on top of Black Death, a pout on her face. "You didn't come see me after your mission." Naruto and Sasuke looked away as the two shared a deep kiss. Suddenly a red bird flew through the halls with a deep cry, silencing everyone. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion as everyone began to move in one direction.  
"A red bird means there's a important meeting." Naruto explained as they moved down the hall. Sasuke nodded and they walked down the stairs tot he floor sasuke realized was where he had his ceremony. Naruto took his hand and dragged him to a spot on the bleachers. Sasuke realized with amusement that their tails were still intertwined and he smiled. Behind them sat Black Death and Jade. The four of them watched all the demons in the building come in and sit down on the bleachers. When everyone was seated, Shadow came and stood on the platform and everyone went silent.  
"I am sorry that I have called you here but some news has come to my attention. It would seem that Akatsuki and Orochimaru have joined up and has declared war on Konoha. Sans Ame and Perso have volunteered to lead whoever wishes to aid Konoha in it's time of trouble."  
"But why? This war does not concern us!" Someone yelled loudly.  
"I personally don't think that's true though it is to many of you. As I said Akatsuki will be joining in this war and knowing them they will be using demons. So it would only be fair to aid the good side too with our demonic powers. Also this would be the perfect opportunity to fight Akatsuki and defeat it because more than likely the real members will be there.  
Now I will not force any of you to fight for that would not be fair but for those who wish to fight, we will meet at dawn outside the village. That is all and I apologize if I have wasted your time." Shadow quickly left and the silence instantly broke. everyone began to talk about the war tomorrow.  
"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke out of the room.  
"Naruto it would be too dangerous to actually lead troops!" Sasuke said urgently, his words stopping Naruto in his tracks.  
"...What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto said in a fake sweet voice.  
"I don't think you should be in the war! You could get hurt especially if you are the one leading!" Naruto looked at Sasuke desbelievingly. Weather Naruto was going to yell at Sasuke or rip off his head we will never know for Black Death interrupted.  
"Hey Sasuke, I knew you were possessive but you're also overly protective. Chill out, we've been through worse than this war." Black Death said as he slung a arm around the two.  
"Worse. How?"  
"Welllllll there was that time when we were stuck smack in a demon hating village without any weapons!"  
"If my memory is correct, that was your fault!" Naruto snarled.  
"Whatever, the point is we have been through worse and San San can handle this."  
"Whatever!" Sasuke snarled as he began to walk off. Naruto went to follow him but Black Death stopped him.  
"I'll go talk to him." Black Death walked away and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Naruto shook his head and glanced at Jade.  
"Is Dark Death ever that protective over you?"  
"Oh hell yeah! Well not any more but before he actually spied on me on my first mission!" Jade said with a laugh. "It was only after I kicked his ass that he was convinced that I can take care off myself!" Naruto nodded and sighed.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Geez you walk fast!" Black Death commented as he finally caught up to Sasuke. Sasuke pointedly ignored him as he walked down a random hallway. "Look, I know you are worried about Sans Ame but you really shouldn't be. Sans Ame can and has looked after himself for a long time."  
"This is a war not some mission. He could die."  
"People die on missions too. You can't protect him from everything, you'll just push him away. I learned from Jade that you have to let them do their thing and be there when they need you."  
"Then I'm going to fight in the war."  
"That's a good idea. Watch his back. That's all you can do for now." Sasuke nodded and sighed in defeat. "Do you have a weapon yet?"  
"No."  
"Do you know what weapon you want?"  
"...Yes."  
"Okay then!" Black Death announced as he dragged Sasuke down the hall in the opposite direction they were going in. (Is it just me or is Sasuke getting dragged a lot?)  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"To get a weapon of course!" Black Death pushed Sasuke into a room that looked a lot like a shop selling weapons.  
"Okay, go to the guy behind the counter and tellhim what weapon you want and what ever you do... don't insult him in any way!" Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. The guy behind the counter behind the counter had tattoos and piercings all over his body that it kind of scared Sasuke.  
"What do want kid?" The man snarled.  
"I want a scythe." The man gave him a calculating look...or a disgusted look...Sasuke couldn't tell the difference, before snorting and walking into a room that was behind him. A few seconds later, the man came out with a new looking scythe.  
"Pour your chakra into it." The guy demanded as he lay it out on the counter. Sasuke placed his hands on the chain and blade and concentrated his chakra into it. The scythe began to glow brightly. Sasuke immediately stopped when the man commanded him too. Sasuke looked at the scythe in amazement. It now had a sleek black chain and the blade had a panther with the sharingan in it's eyes.  
"Now get outta here and don't wreak it!" The man grunted as he threw a scythe holder at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the stuff and put it on.  
"Huh, a scythe? Not many people use that weapon." Black Death commented as they both left the shop.  
"Well let's go back. Naruto' probably upset over you."  
"Yeah." The two nodded as they went off to find their lovers."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Where are they?' Sasuke thought as they made they checked the last floor of the building. 'Naruto wouldn't be avoiding me would he?'  
"Well that's odd." Black Death said with confusion as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke looked around and caught sight of Jade who had just spotted them.  
"Hey boyz." she greeted as she stood beside Black Death.  
"Where's Naruto?"  
"In the training room."  
"Where's that?"  
"16 floor." Sasuke nodded and stalked off quickly.  
Sasuke easily found the 16th floor and he flung the door open. The training room was as big as the ceremony/meeting room minus the bleachers and platform. The room was filled with people sparring with each other using their weapons, jutsu's or just their two fists. Sasuke's eyes scanned the room and his eyes fell on his blue eyed fox sparring with Coron. Sasuke leaned against the wall close by and watched them fight. Naruto ducked down low as Coron tried to side kick him and knocked the feet from under Coron. As soon as Coron's body hit the floor, Naruto pinned him. Just when Sasuke thought Naruto had won, Coron grew a lizards tail which wrapped around Naruto and threw the fox away from him. Naruto grunted in pain when he hit the wall hard. Naruto quickly got up and ran towards Coron.The next few minutes they exchanged punches and kicks. It was like a dance almost. Punch. Block. Kick. Elbow. Block. Sasuke was surprised at the speed the speed they were going in and even more surprised at how Naruto didn't even seem to be getting tired.  
'He's gotten stronger.' Sasuke thought in amazement as Naruto managed to kick Coron in the stomach. The two broke apart and stood a short distance away from the other.  
"That's a good enough warm out don't you think?" Coron said to Naruto who nodded in agreement.  
"How about demon's ability and no weapons."  
"Okay little fox kit." Naruto closed his eyes and a small tremble went through his body up to the tip of his tail. When he opened his eyes they weren't blue any more but red. Coron grinned and suddenly disappeared. Naruto's body twitched and tensed, his fox ears moving around. Naruto jumped to the side and kicked at something. Sasuke saw Coron for a split second before the lizard disappeared.  
'So he has the power of invisibility. Interesting.' Naruto began to glow and quickly went into his fox form. Sasuke watched as the fox fur bristled until the fur resembled spikes and soon Naruto looked like a orange porcupine. Sasuke had no doubt that the fur ends where now as sharp. The fox seemed to be grinning as he ran and jumped into the air. There was a large grunting noise and Coron appeared. He had made the mistake of underestimating the sharpness of Naruto's fur and tried to block the fox with his hand.  
"First blood. I win." Naruto announced happily as he turned into a human. It was then he that Naruto noticed Sasuke watching them.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Dobe."  
"How long have you been watching?"  
"For about 10 minutes." Coron looked at Naruto then at Sasuke before snorting and walking off. Naruto watched him leave before he sighed and turned to Sasuke.  
"I'm fighting."  
"I know, you should. I didn't mean you shouldn't fight...I was just worried..." Sasuke said as they left the training room.  
"I'm fighting in the war too." Naruto nodded and smiled sadly.  
"I thought so when I saw you had a weapon. Just promise you'll try to be safe."  
"I'll promise if you promise to be safe too."  
"I promise."  
"Then I promise too." Naruto nodded and smiled happily.  
"Wow, your first mission and it's to fight in a war." "What was your first mission?"  
"Just to steal a scroll from Akatsuki."  
"Hn."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the whole day walking and talking. Sasuke found it strangely refreshing and he felt closer to Naruto.  
"We should get to bed. We have to get up before dawn so we have time to prepare for the war." Sasuke nodded and they quickly made their way to their room. As soon as they entered their room they quickly got ready for bed. Naruto automatically curled against Sasuke and the panther wrapped his arms around the fox protectively.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."

Chapter End Notes:

Yeah don't worry I will update soon. The next chapter is almost half way written. Oh and I do not own Black Death. He is owned by Kanai who gave me permission to use him. THANKS SO MUCH!!!! Anyway yeah review review review and I'll update as soon as I can! ;)


	13. War is Near

Author's Chapter Notes:

To-bangs head- much -bang- fufflyness!!!!! I'm serious! I don't know how but this is soo fluffy and I don't normally do fluffy!!! argghhhhhhh Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 13  
War Is Near

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke woke up with a start and instantly felt like something was missing. It took a second for him to realize what it was then it hit him. Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke jumped when the door opened and Naruto walked in carrying a large heavy looking bag. With a soft grunt Naruto dumped what looked like pieces of armor and clothing's on the bed.  
"Good morning." Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.  
"What are these?"  
"What it looks like. Armor. Here change into this." Naruto said throwing a piece of clothing at Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised that it was a black tank top since it was so heavy. Shrugging, Sasuke took off his shirt and slipped in the tank top on. The shirt was almost to tight for him to breathe.  
"Does it cover your stomach?"  
"Yeah but so what? It's just a shirt." He didn't expect the kunai that was thrown at him, aiming for his heart. Sasuke braced himself but was surprised when the kunai just hit the tank top and fell to the floor with a clang. He didn't feel a thing and the shirt didn't even have a rip in it!  
"It's much more than a tank top. It was made to protect you from almost anything but still have flexibility which is especially important for you since you have the panther demon." Naruto explained as he picked up the fallen kunai.  
"Amazing." Sasuke murmured. Naruto nodded as he threw Sasuke gloves that went up to his elbow and pants that had a small hole big enough for his tail. Sasuke went to the bathroom to change this time and when he came out Naruto went in to change. Sasuke sat on the bed and scanned the room. His eyes fell on a piece of paper on Naruto's desk. Something made Sasuke walk over and look at it. It was a poem in Naruto's handwriting. Knowing he really shouldn't Sasuke began to read it.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I waited so long,  
I guess longer than I thought.  
For someone to touch my heart,  
To let it beat.  
To let me feel again,  
It's been so long.

I almost lost myself,  
Time and time again.  
But you've some how melted the ice,  
And touched my heart.  
As embrace you,  
I feel your warmth.  
You drive away the darkness,  
And let me know that I am allowed.  
Allowed to show emotion,  
Allowed to show weakness,  
Allowed to feel,  
Allowed to trust,  
And allowed to love again.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke stared hard at the poem and reread the last sentence. 'Allowed to love again?' Sasuke jumped away when thebathroom door opened and Naruto walked out with all his armor on. "Who did you write this poem for?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at him calmly but Sasuke saw a hint of nervousness and fear in the blue eyes."It was about you." Naruto said, his voice trembling a little. Naruto stepped back and his ears folded back and pressed against his skull(Like a scared dog or cat.) What if Sasuke was offended? What if Sasuke didn't like him that much? Questions raced through Naruto's head, none of them good as Sasuke drew closer and closer with a blank expression. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself as his back hit the wall. For what? Naruto wished he knew. Suddenly Naruto felt...warmth? Naruto opened his eyes and found Sasuke hugging him.  
"I love you too." Sasuke whispered. It took a full minute for Naruto's brain to work. Naruto kept replaying Sasuke's words over and over again until Naruto felt something break inside him. Sasuke looked in confusion as Naruto fell into him and clutched his shirt tightly. He felt Naruto shudder slightly.  
'Is he... is he crying?' Sasuke thought with concern. Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back.  
"Naruto did I say something wrong?"  
"No. It's just...I've never... No ones ever said that and meant it." 'I'm crying like a academy girl.' Naruto thought.  
"Didn't you know? There's a first time for everything."  
"I knew, just never believed." Naruto whispered back softly. As they stared in the eyes something surged through their blood, heating it to the point it was nearly painful. Animal instincts took over them. Naruto's watery blue eyes turned dark red and Sasuke's black eyes changed into the sharingan. Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall and kissed him furiously. Naruto kissed back just as hard. Growling possessively, Sasuke moved his bruised lips from Naruto's and moved to Naruto's neck. Without another thought, Sasuke dug his fangs into Naruto and his chakra poured into Naruto who howled in pain. Sasuke's chakra mixed into Naruto's chakra stream making permanent residence there. Sasuke let go of Naruto and rubbed his cheek with his own, purring reassuringly. Before Naruto could rub back Sasuke moved so his neck was in front of Naruto's mouth.  
"Sasuke, if I mark you too then we'll be bound together for life. You can't get another mate unless I die. Are you sure you want that?" Naruto gasped out, using all of his willpower to fight his demonic instinct.  
"Yes." Sasuke used a pawish hand and pressed Naruto's head on his neck. Not being able to fight it any longer, Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck and cringed when Sasuke growled in pain. Like Sasuke, Naruto forced his chakra into Sasuke where it would stay forever. The two demons let out a yell as everything went white and they both collapsed on the floor, both of their demonic sides gone.  
"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke yelped.  
"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with us being mates now?" Sasuke grinned as he stood up and helped Naruto up. "We have to go." Naruto said with a frown as they both looked out the window and saw the sun rising. The two grabbed their weapons and left the room, holding hands. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously when they passed the door that exited the building and went down the stairwell along with many other demons. They passed 4 floor sand walked into a crowded hallway. "We can't all leave the village at once since it would attract to much attention so we built tunnels under the village so we could exit the village without anyone knowing." Naruto explained to Sasuke who nodded and looked around at the demons around him. Most of them was wearing around he was wearing, even some of the animals. "Is everyone here to fight?' "No some of them are healers. But yes most of them are here to fight since everyone wants to destroy Akatsuki once and for all." The two waited patiently as the crowd made it's way through a door and soon Sasuke found himself in a tunnel with burning torches attached to the wall. Everyone was quiet as they made their way through different tunnels. It was a few before they reached a tunnel full of ladders leading up. Sasuke climbed up first with Naruto following right after him. Sasuke was surprised to find himself in the meadow full of demons, all looking ready to kill. Naruto pulled Sasuke to the ground so they were both sitting on the long grass watching all the demons pop up from the ground. Suddenly Sasuke felt something lean against him and smiled when he saw Naruto had fallen asleep on him. Gently, Sasuke guided Naruto's body down so the fox demons head lay on his lap. Naruto let out what sounded like a sigh and a purr at the same time when Sasuke began running his hand through his hair. Sasuke sighed heavily. It was hard to believe that they were getting ready to fight a actual war. Suddenly Gaara walked over to them.  
"Wake him up." Sasuke was about to refuse but Naruto woke up anyway.  
"Perso?" Naruto yawned as he sat up.  
"What's the strategy?"  
"I'll come from the front while you come from behind. We have to make sure that their big demons fight our big demons and their shinobi keep away from the big demons or they'll be squashed." Gaara nodded and looked around.  
"It's time." Naruto sighed as he stood up and he let out a loud howl. A howl loud enough for everyone to hear but not the villagers. Everyone crowded around the three and bowed. "Listen up everyone. You have all come here to fight a war. A war where our safety is not assured. So I'll give you this time to reconsider your attention and go back if you wish." Naruto paused and smiled when no one left. "I thank you all for staying. This means a lot to me."  
"Half of you will come with me and the rest will go with Sans Ame." Gaara finished. The two leaders waited patiently as everyone split themselves up and went to one of them.  
"Good luck Gaara."  
"You too." The two demons shook hands and ran off in different directions. Sasuke ran beside Naruto with Black Death and Jade behind them. The rest of the demons kept up behind them. "It's going to be along day."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was near dusk now and they were close to Konoha now. Many of the demons had turned into animals now to conserve energy including Naruto and Jade. Sasuke rode on Naruto while Black Death rode on Jade.  
"Sans, we should camp out here, it wouldn't do to arrive at a war all tired." Jade panted out. Naruto nodded and his pace slowed and he let out a howl that seemed to stop all the demons. "We're camping out here tonight." Naruto announced when he got everyone's attention. "Summon your animals to watch over the camp." The demons nodded their heads in agreement and did as they were told to do. Sasuke got off of Naruto who turned into a human again.  
"How do you turn into a fox anyway?" Sasuke asked as they began to gather wood for a fire.  
"It's not something I can eplain. Yu have to connect to your demon and you have to find out how yourself." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he putthe wood they gathered on fire. Naruto sat down on Sasuke's lap and purred when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Hey Sasuke, where did you learn to use a scythe?" "I'm not proud of it but I learned it from Orochimaru." Naruto nodded ashe fingered the chain.  
"Hey, why doesn't it burn you like your sword does to me?"  
"Because I have your chakra now. My sword won't burn you either becauseyou also have my chakra." Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto on thecheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." The two snuggled as close to each other as possibleand watched the fire.  
"I'm scared Sasuke. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto confessed.  
"I won't. We're both strong and we'll make it out okay." Sasuke saidreasurringly. "I hope so." Naruto whispered. "Let's go to sleep." Sasuke nodded andthe two laid down on the ground...well Naruto laid on the ground while Sasuke laid on top of him. Naruto waited until he felt Sasuke's breathing evened out before he struggled out of under Sasuke. He snuck out of the camp until he was out of eyesight from everyone. He took out the scroll and quickly summoned the Kyuubi. The red fox stared at Naruto before she started laughing.  
"Way to go kit! You finally got a mate and it's the Uchiha of all people."  
"Yes Kyuubi but that's not the reason why I summoned you. I am going to war tommorow."  
"And you want me to watch your back?"  
"No. I want you to watch my mates back. He may be a half demon now but he doesn't know any of his powers."  
"Always caring about other people but yourself. Like I've always said it will be your downfall."  
"I'll last longer than you think. Now will you do it?"  
"Why not? I get to kill people for the good side!"  
"Don't scar him again..."  
"I won't..." Kyuubi said with a evil grin. Naruto picked up the glowing scroll and blew it on fire. "Kyuubi, I set you free. Though the contract still stands you are free from me." Naruto stood up and walked to his mate. You aren't planning to come back are you kit?" Kyuubi asked when Naruto was out of earshot. "I will be loyal to your mate because I know that's what you want." Kyuubi promised as she watched Naruto snuggle with his lover.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Everyone woke up with the sun at dawn. Everyone cleared up their fires and hugged their loved ones and friends. Sasuke and Naruto were no exception.  
"Be careful, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and hugged Naruto tightly.  
"You too." The two stayed silent in each other's arms until all the demons were ready and willing to fight. Naruto quickly turned into a fox and Sasuke got on top of him.  
"Black Death can you sense where the war is?" Black Death closed his eyes and Sasuke felt a small wave of chakra pass him.  
"It's in a large clearing and the war has already begun."  
"Right." Naruto turned to the waiting demons. "Listen up! The day of wash as arrived! The chance to once and for all destroy the Akatsuki! I'm not going to sugar coat it. People are going to die. So those with doubts turn back now." When no one left Naruto sighed. "Okay then. We're off!" With a loud roar Naruto ran off, the demons following closely behind.  
"Sasuke, there's something else you need to promise me."  
"What?"  
"Stay away from Black Death and me. He's not called Black Death just for nothing. Though he doesn't seem like it he will kill anyone who seems to be the bad guy. I don't want him to kill you because you're to close to the enemy."  
"And you?"  
"I might do the same. I'm going to release all of my demonic powers and I won't be able to live with myself knowing I hurt you."  
"Fine, I promise."  
"Good." Naruto said as he stopped. Sasuke looked up and realized he could see the battle field. He could see the Konoha ninja's against the Akatsuki and big demons. Slowly, Sasuke got off of Naruto who had turned around and faced the nervous demons. "This is it. Cast away your fears and destroy Akatsuki once and for all!" Naruto let out a loud roar which the demons echoed. The demons charged into the battlefield with no fear only the need to destroy those who have killed their kin. Only Sasuke, Jade, Black Death and Naruto stayed behind.  
"Go Sasuke and be careful." Sasuke gave him a worried look but quickly did as he was told with one last hug. Jade did the same before following him. Naruto and Black Death looked at each other before nodding.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah." The two ran off and began to glow and morph into something large. Naruto grew 8 more tails and grew to the size of the biggest tree in a large forest. Black Death morphed into a giant dragon with black and indigo scales. He was just as big as Naruto and had 8 long tails.

Then let the battle begin.

Chapter End Notes:

SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE fluffyness!!!!!!!! SSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

okay any wayyyyy if you wanna see what Black Death looks like in dragon form go to http://www.empcho. and i hope you didn't die by the fluff...

Also reviewers and their questions that I never did answer…

Ima- I wanted everyone to think he was dead because just think, if Tsunade knew he was alive don't you think she would send hunter nin after him?

Teng- Yes when Sasuke was yelling at Naruto he said "I felt guilty that I didn't push Sakura off me faster" in chapter 5. So yeah she forced himself on him. And yeah Sasuke is wayyy out of character but he has to be or he won't be good enough for Naru-chan!! And for the ceremony thing I really didn't know what to put so no Sasuke didn't have to memerize a thing just say yes ;)

karone-sakura- it was supposed to be Black Death but I screwed up BIG time…

msmf2- I love your questions a lot!! To bad I can't tell you a thing!!

shelwyn- "why did you make naruto gay? that sux lol" Well I did it cuz people wanted me to and I clearly put it in the summery. Now on chapter 10 you said "And this is where i stop reading..." Why is that? WHy not give me a reason?

NOW FOR EVERYONE!!! YES Itachi is STILL alive.. for now but Sasuke won't go all obsessed over killing him.

AND also if everyone can do me a favor, if anyone knows a story where Naruto is coldish or isn't all hyper and in your face could you give me the author and the i.d number? Or any high school fics? It would help me a lot cuz I love those stories!!!

FOR KANAII00- I'm sorry if Black Death is too bubbley I can rewrite the chapter if you wish. I'm trying to do damage control with him right now. Umm I hope you are okay with how the dragon looks so far. So yeah keep on reading and writing your story!!

Next chapter-

War is here and so is disaster.


	14. Battles within Battles

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Author's Chapter Notes:

Wow I can't believe it only took me like 3 hours to write this. But I'm just going to warn you that I'm not exactly good at writing fighting scenes so I hope you won't think I ruined the story. I really hope you'll like this chapter because I think this is my faverite.

disclaimer- I have a plan! It includes digging under the building with a...spoon!!!! A metal one!!!!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°   
Chapter 13  
Battle within the Battle 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°° 

Surprise was clear on the faces of the Konoha and Sand ninjas when the demons joined the battle. Sasuke soon found himself fighting along side with the rookie 9 who looked at him weirdly (cuz of his ears and tail lol) against the sound nins and akatsuki henchmen. There were many enemy demons around him but they weren't as worse as two snakes that were fucking big! Suddenly many of the ninja's yelled and pointed. Sasuke, still fighting, saw with his fists looked and saw something that looked exactly like the Kyuubi running into battle the battle and beside him was a dragon. The two demons quickly attacked the two snakes that were undoubtedly Orochimaru's and led them away from everyone else so their battle wouldn't hurt any of the ninja's.  
'Be careful Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he took out his scythe. Sasuke kept fighting the Akatsuki and sound nins with all that he had.   
"Sasuke?" The panther demon turned his head slightly and saw Tsunade fighting beside him. "What the fuck are you doing here? And who are these people? And more importantly what the hell is the Kyuubi doing here and helping us?"  
"Well first, that's not the Kyuubi its Naruto. And as soon as he heard about this war he insisted we all help out."  
"Brat." Tsunade sighed as she smashed a sound nins skull. Sasuke grimaced as the smell of blood rose. It hadn't even been that long and his scythe was already covered in blood. As soon as he killed one nin another disappeared.  
'And they're not weak in the least.' Sasuke thought. 'Shit!!! Where are the actual Akatsuki members...Wait...where the fuck is Orochimaru!' Sasuke paused when the ground shook. He looked and saw that it was caused by Naruto who had pounced on a snakes head, crushing his head. Black Death had already killed his snake by crushing his neck with his powerful jaws. Suddenly Sasuke was jerked around and saw with terror that a sound nin was about to thrust a sword into him. 'NO!! It can't end like this!' Sasuke growled as the sword came closer and closer but then the sound nin was shoved away from him.  
"FUCK!! Don't you know enough to pay attention in a damn war?!!!"  
"Kyuubi?" Indeed the ruby red 9 tailed fox stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?"   
"Saving your ungrateful ass! Now get on me!" Sasuke didn't have to be told twice and Kyuubi began to run through the enemy ninja's, Sasuke using his scythe as much as possible. Kyuubi offered a great defence with her jaws and tails.  
"Shouldn't you be helping Naruto?" Kyuubi was silent for a while before choosing to answer.  
"He can take care of himself. Besides, you of all people should know that Naruto prefers people he cares about to be protected more than himself." Sasuke nodded as he killed 12 ninjas at once when he swung his scythe by the chain. Suddenly a roar was heard and Sasuke saw Gaara and the rest of the demons attack the enemy from behind as was the plan. The enemies number was going down noticeably. 'We're going to win!' Sasuke thought with joy. That was until he heard a pained cry from Naruto. Daring a glance, Sasuke saw that Orochimaru had made his appearance on top of Manda and was attacking Naruto. Not far from them Black Death was fighting with a giant panther. 'A panther? Wait..Itachi!! I've got to help them! Especially Naruto!'

Naruto let out another pained cry as Manda bit him yet again. 'Crap! He has poison on her fangs!' Naruto thought angerly as he snapped at the snake's neck. Manda easily stopped him with his tail. "Give up Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru yelled.  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to give up just because you told me too." Naruto snarled.  
"I don't want to kill you! Why don't you join me?" "Really? What about your precious Uchiha?"  
"You're stronger, I see that now. And I can give you everything you want!"  
"Really? Too bad I already have everything I want!" Naruto snarled as he suddenly lunged at Manda and finally managed to bite him. Manda hissed loudly in pain. Orochimaru took the opportunity to jump on top of Naruto and dug his sword into the fox's skull forcing Naruto to let go.  
"Now Manda!" Orochimaru yelled and Naruto yelped as the snake twisted around him. He felt Manda twist around his neck so he could barely breath.  
'Oh shit this isn't good.' Back Death wasn't doing any better. The damn cat just wouldn't stay still long enough for the dragon to even attempt to attack him. Those eyes taunted and teased him.  
"Like hell I'm going to be defeated by a kitty cat." Black Death growled under his breath as he released his chakra. Controlling his chakra Black Death threw it at Itachi. The chakra paralyzed the panther instantly. 'Finally.' Back Death took a deep breath and blew a giant flame of blue fire. The flame made a direct hit and Itachi let out a roar. Of course that wasn't enough for Black Death who molded the rest of the chakra into sharp knives and threw them at Itachi who roared in pain.  
"Enough!" Itachi yelled as he boke the chakra which was paralyzing him and pounced on to Black Death. Black Death hissed in pain as he felt Itachi's claws rip his scales and into his skin. Black Death growled angerly as he threw Itachi off him with his tail. Itachi growled as he lunged and bit down on Black Death's throat. Sasuke jumped slightly when a giant roar shook the ground. He stared in shock when he saw that both giant demons were on the verge of actually dying.  
'I can't do anything! Even if I go to them what can I do? I'm powerless!' Sasuke thought desperately.  
"They'll die." Sasuke looked beside him and saw Jade in her animal for. "Only one thing will save them."  
"What?" Jade looked him in the eyes.  
"You need to connect with you inner demon."  
"But I don't know how to!"  
"Then your mate dies." Kyuubi said. Sasuke's heart began to race.  
'No I can't. I won't. I won't let him die! I need him! We need each other! Damnit!' "I. Won't. Let. Him. Die!" Sasuke roared and then all he could see was white. There was no Kyuubi. No Jade. No war. Only him. "Where am I?"  
"Between life and death." Sasuke swung around and saw a beautiful demon. She had a pale face and lack hair framing her face. She wore a pink and white kimono that flowed around here. But what really drew Sasuke to her was the panther ears, tail and especially her eyes. Her eyes contained the Mangekyou Sharingan.  
'That must mean...' "Your that panther ancestor!"  
"Yes, my name is Kana Uchiha."   
"Why am I here? Am I dead?"  
"No no of course not. Your fear for your mate has bringed you here. You have finally connected with me so now you can have your full power." A normal sized panther appeared beside her and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it for a long time before touching it. Sasuke screamed as raw power raced through his fingertips to his body. "Protect your mate Sasuke. And I need you to know that your parents are proud of you." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• The next thing Sasuke knew was he was on Kyuubi again in the middle of the war. Sasuke felt the demonic power still racing through his body and he knew. He knew he now had enough power to help. Sasuke jumped off of Kyuubi and ran towards the 4 giant demons while beginning to glow. His body began to morph and change. He changed into a panther and grew in size until he was even bigger than Naruto. Sasuke let out a powerful roar as he reached the demons. Itachi was the one who moved first. He let go of Black Death who was began to try to heal his wounds.  
"Otouto, you have grown and matured I see, but you're still not strong enough to kill me."  
"Oh shove it up our ass.I couldn't care less about killing you any more. You wanna know why? Because I found something better than fucking hate! I found Naruto. And I'll be damned before I lose him!" Naruto grinned when he heard his words. Words couldn't describe how proud he was of his mate.  
"Hear that Orochimaru? That is the reason I will never join you." Naruto rasped out still being choked by the snake.  
"We'll see about that now won't we? Manda do it NOW!" Naruto yelped when he felt Manda tighten around his neck and found his energy quickly drain. Soon Naruto didn't even have enough energy to hold his fox form and felt himself transforming against his will. Orochimaru grinned when he saw Naruto turn back into his human form. Manda's tongue came out and wrapped around the unconscious boy before swallowing him. "Remember Manda. don't eat him!"  
"Whatever." The snake hissed.  
"NARUTO!" Orochimaru turned to the owner of the roar and smirked. Sasuke roared again as he lunged at Orochimaru only to be shoved to the ground by Itachi. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I'll take good care of Naruto." Manda hissed in delight when he saw the pure fury on Sasuke's face.   
"To bad Sasuke. You'll never see your precious mate again." Manda teased as she slithered away quickly.  
"NO!!!" Sasuke attempted to follow but was once again stopped by Itachi. Black Death tried to fly but was to weak from the wound on his neck. Sasuke slowly turned to Itachi and growled. "I didn't want to kill you but if you won't let me go to Naruto then I will kill you." Sasuke charged at Itachi who barely dodged. Fury over the loss of his lover fuelled him and gave him power. Because of the demon in front of him Naruto was as good as dead. And because of that, Sasuke will kill Itachi. Sasuke let out another roar and lunged at Itachi with all he had and hit Itachi in the face. Itachi didn't even seemed to be fazed and jumped on top of Sasuke. Sasuke's fur suddenly became sharp as needles and Sasuke felt Itachi jump off of him with a pained cry. Sasuke looked at his fur in amazement.  
'This was the attack that Naruto used on Coron.' Sasuke realized. 'Even unconscious you're still helping me. Maybe I can use your other attacks.' Sasuke took a deep breath and used the attack he saw Naruto use so long ago while training.  
-FOX'S HELL FIRE- White flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth and few at Itachi who dodged but the flames followed and engulfed him. Itachi roared and flew at Sasuke with his claws stretched out but was blocked by a wall of fire.  
"What is this? This is not the power of the fox demon!"  
"No, it's not. This my mates power that he's letting me use. Even though he's not here he's helping. I guess that's just the type of person he is. You've lost Itachi. Look you couldn't even beat Konoha." Indeed, Konoha and the sand nins had won. All the Akatsuki and sound nins were either dead or had run away. Now almost everyone was watching while their wounds were being healed. "Now dear brother I will kill you." Sasuke said as he lunged at Itachi and bit down on Itachi's neck. Itachi struggled violently but all Sasuke had to do was remember Naruto and he had the strength to hold on. He only let go when he felt Itachi go limp. Sasuke had no regrets when he watched Itachi's dead body crumple to the ground and change into his human form. He looked at Black Death and saw he was transforming back into a human and did the same.  
"We have to go get Naruto!" Sasuke yelled while Black Death watched him sadly.  
"And do what? Fight Orochimaru in this state?"  
"I don't care! We cou-" Sasuke was suddenly knocked out by a pissed off Kyuubi.   
"Kyuubi." Black Death greeted.  
"We have been offered to stay at the village for a few days until we are fully healed."  
"Right and then we'll go and save Naruto's ass." Kyuubi nodded as she carried Sasuke towards the Konoha nins. Black Death smiled as Jade ran to him and hugged him tightly. With the knowledge that she was safe he passed out from exhaustion.

Chapter End Notes:

Okay so like I said I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if all you readers could do me a faor and tell me about any story they know where aruto isn't hyper in your face or a high school fic that would be great. So review if you want it helps me a lot.

Love you all!!!

Next Chapter  
Naruto is a prisoner of Orochimaru. What kinds of tortures will he be put through and more importantly will he survive?


	15. Pain and Love

Author's Chapter Notes:

Heyyy another chappie up!! YAY MEEEEE!!!! Better be thankful because I had to write it in class!!! SO ENJOY IT I COMMAND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry about adding the wrong chapter…

Disclaimer- me don't own Naruto characters just make them do what ever I want Grins innocently

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 15  
Pain and Love

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto slowly woke up in a damp cold room and numbly realized that he was shackled to a wall so his feet barely touched the floor. He was still exhausted from the battle and could still feel Manda's poison in his veins.  
'I knew it wouldn't turn out right...I just knew it.' Naruto thought glumly. The door suddenly opened and Orochimaru walked in with a evil grin.  
"Good you're up, I was beginning to worry that I would have to force you to wake up." Orochimaru walked up close to Naruto. "So have you reconsidered your decision to join me?" Naruto chose to spit on Orochimaru's face than answer. Orochimaru snarled and pulled out a kunai. "You will join me!" He yelled as he slashed Naruto across the face. Naruto refused to show any pain which seemed to only annoy Orochimaru more. Orochimaru snarled as he sliced Naruto's shirt off. "You want to do it the hard way? Then fine we'll do it the hard way." Orochimaru took out a small vial of clear liquid and poured it onto the kunai. He slowly dragged the weapon down on Naruto's chest, making a big cut on the skin. Naruto couldn't help but hiss in pain as the wound began to burn.  
'Great more poison!'  
"You could stop this." Orochimaru said sweetly as he made more cuts doing it agonizingly slow.  
"Hell will freeze over before I give in." "More fun for me." Orochimaru pulled out a syringe full of red liquid.  
"You see this a special liquid that Kabuto made. When in you it temporarily replaces any blood you lose, making it impossible for you to bleed to death. So I can make you bleed as much as I want and not have to worry about you dying." Naruto snarled angrily as Orochimaru plunged the needle into his neck and released the liquid.  
"Now let the pain begin."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke jerked into a sitting  
position covered in sweat. 'That was not just a fucking dream.' Sasuke said worry filling him. 'FUCK Orochimaru's torturing him!'  
"Finally awake?" Sasuke looked and saw Kyuubi watching him.  
"Where am I?"  
"In Konoha hospital."  
"We have to get Naruto! He's being tortured!"  
"Let Tsunade check you first before you do anything." Sasuke nodded and the fox left the room. Sasuke sat on the bed and realized that his face was tingling in one spot.  
'That's where Orochimaru slashed him on the face. I can feel everywhere Naruto is getting hurt.' Sasuke was broken out of his thought when the door opened and Tsunade walked in.  
"Bat." Tsunade said as she looked over his body.  
"How long have I been here for?"  
"Three days." Sasuke nodded and watched her anxiously when she finished her check up.  
"You're free to go."  
"Thank you Tsunade." Tsunade paused at the door before looking at Sasuke seriously.  
"Bring Naruto back."  
"I will." Sasuke said with clenched fists. Tsunade smiled and walked out of the room where Kyuubi was waiting.  
"You planning to go alone aren't you?"  
"Yes, unless you want to come but that's it."  
"I'll come. Get on me you should save all off you're energy for Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded and got on her sadly reminding him when he rode on Naruto. Kyuubi ran out of the building and through the village. In under a minute they past Konoha's gates. They went to the battlefield where they fought the war and Sasuke wrinkled his nose when he smelled the blood in the air. After sniffing the air for a long time, Kyuubi shot off in the direction where Manda ad slithered. If Sasuke looked hard enough, he could see the mark the snake had made.  
"Hold on Naruto, I'm coming."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'I'm holding on Sasuke but I can't for much longer.' Naruto thought as Orochimaru stepped back and admired his handiwork. Naruto's body was covered in deep cuts and had blood dripping from them to the floor. But like Orochimaru had said it was impossible for him to bleed to death because of the damn liquid. "Why don't you just give up? It would be easier for you. Do really think Sasuke is coming for you? Do you think anyone's going to come for you? You don't deserve their help so they won't give it. You're worthless, at least with me you're worth something."  
"He'll come for me." Naruto whispered. Orochimaru sneered before leaving the room. "He better come for me 'cuz if I die here I'm coming back and haunting him."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"He's not breaking, Kabuto why don't you use him for your test experiments?"  
"That sounds fun sir." Kabuto said with a grin.  
"Just don't kill him."  
"Of course."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

As Kyuubi ran Sasuke spotted a small building in the distance.  
"Would Orochimaru be that obvious? Wait of course he would!"  
"There's only three people in the building and I smell Naruto's blood."  
"He's in there." Sasuke could feel it in his veins. Kyuubi lowed down and slowly crept around the building looking for a way in.  
"We're going to have to go in through the window." Sasuke said with a sigh.  
"No, you have to go through the window."  
"You don't want to get Naruto?"  
"Yes but you are the one who really needs to kill Orochimaru. I know you need to." Sasuke nodded as he got off of the great fox and slipped through the window nearest to them. He soon found himself in a room bare of any furniture. Sasuke made sure there that no one was in the hallway before stepping out of the room and began to search for his mate.  
"Hello Sasuke." The panther demon swung around and found himself face to face with Orochimaru.  
"Orochimaru where is Naruto?"  
"Safe and sound unlike you will be." Orochimaru thrust his sword at Sasuke who easily blocked it with his scythe. Sasuke swung the blade around the sword and tugged, making it fly away from Orochimaru. "Orochimaru I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!! All I want is my mate but noooo first Itachi now you. I'm gonna kill you like I killed Itachi!"  
"You killed Itachi?" Orochimaru said with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked evilly and nodded slowly. Sasuke used Orochimaru's moment of shock to attack.  
-Fox's Hell Fire!- Again flames of fire flew at the target and engulfed him in flames. Orochimaru hissed before easily ridding the flames. "You may have defeated Itachi but you'll never defeat me!" Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. Orochimaru gasped when he saw Sasuke's activated Mangekyou Sharingan. "But how? You didn't kill Naruto!"  
"I didn't have to. There are two ways to obtain the Mangekyou. 1) Kill the person closest to you and 2) Connect to your demon side. Itachi simply didn't know how to so he used the first option. I on the other hand found out how to do the second option. And now, I'm going to kill you."  
"I won't let you!" Orochimaru shrieked as he let loose several snakes at Sasuke. Sasuke let his senses control him and help him.  
-Wind tunnel!- A tornado appeared in front of him, capturing all the snakes and knocking them out. 'I don't remember Naruto knowing that attack...Maybe he learned it in the 4 years he was gone.' The tornado slowly disappeared, leaving knocked out and stunned snakes in it's wake. Orochimaru snarled as he lashed out at Sasuke who dodged easily. The snake then made the mistake of trying to grab Sasuke's scythe and got burned. The battle continued with Sasuke in the lead and Orochimaru began to get more and more mad.  
"It's time to end this now." Sasuke said calmly as he caught Orochimaru fist. Orochimaru then did his second mistake and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Orochimaru looked around quickly. He was some how in the field where he had fought Tsunade and Jiraiya. Suddenly the two said sennins where in front of him with their summoning. The two attacked him all at once. He had to defend himself!  
'But I can't! I can't remember any of my jutsu's and I can't even move!' "You're powerless Orochimaru. You can't perform any of your jutsu's or even lift a single finger."  
"SHUT UP!!!" Orochimaru yelled just as he was punched in the stomach.  
"You're defenseless." Orochimaru trembled as he saw Jiraiya powered up his rasengan and screamed in agony when it was plunged into him. he felt the rasengan plunge into him again and again."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as Orochimaru fell to the ground unconscious before grabbing his scythe and walking to the fallen body.  
"To think Orochimaru you could have lived if you had just left him alone but no your thirst for power has finally lead to your death." Sasuke said as he plunged the blade into Orochimaru heart. When he was sure Orochimaru was truly dead, he began to follow Naruto's chakra. The chakra led him down the stairs and onto a floor that looked like it contained several dungeons. He passed many open doors before stopping at a closed one where he was sure is mate was. He kicked open the door and the sight that greeted him made his blood boil. Naruto was shackled to the wall with cuts and wounds covering his top torso and a puddle of blood was under him telling Sasuke how much blood his fox lost. In front of him was Kabuto who looked like he was injecting poison into the blue eyed fox. Sasuke clutched his scythe so hard his knuckles turned white as he walked closer to the two.  
"He as survived all of my poison, even my strongest one." Kabuto said, thinking Sasuke was Orochimaru.  
"That's good news because if he didn't then believe me you would have a very very painful trip to hell." Kabuto swung around and was met with Sasuke's scythe. Kabuto fell to the ground with a slitted neck. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he tried to break the chakra-enforced shackles. Naruto only whimpered slightly not being able to do anything else.  
"It's okay I'm here." Sasuke said as he finally broke one of the shackles and started working on the other. When he finally managed to break the other one he caught Naruto as he fell from the cold wall.  
"I knew you would come." Naruto whispered before he went limp in Sasuke's arms.  
'I have to stop the bleeding.' Sasuke thought as he carried Naruto out of the room bridal style. He went back up stair and entered an empty room that looked similar to Naruto's at the village of the clouds after checking there weren't any traps with his sharingan. He gently laid Naruto on the bed and looked for a small cloth and bandages. After finding the needed material he needed in a nearby bathroom, he went back to Naruto and cleaned up the large wounds. Wave after wave of anger went through him as he uncovered the giant scars from the dried blood. 'Orochimaru better not see me in hell when I die.' Sasuke thought angrily. 'Kabuto too.' Sasuke thought when he reached Naruto's arm where he found  
numerous needle marks. After he was finished he wrapped the wounds up and cocooned Naruto with the blankets from the bed. Sasuke carried Naruto out of the building where Kyuubi was impatiently waiting. "Is he okay?"  
"I think he's going to be but we have to get him help now." Sasuke said as he got onto Kyuubi with Naruto's body between his and Kyuubi's back so the fox couldn't fall. Kyuubi began to run back to the village trying not to jerk them to much so Sasuke wouldn't fall. They were halfway to the village when they met up with Jade in her tiger form.  
"That was a stupid thing to do. Going there alone and stuff." Jade said as she ran beside them. Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at Naruto worriedly. The demons stayed silent, the only noise coming from their paws when they hit the ground. It was only a few minutes before they reached the village. As they passed the gates and walked through the village, Sasuke noticed the villagers giving Naruto looks. it wasn't the normal looks of hatred but a look of pity and guilt. 'Good thing it's not hatred or there would e a looootttttttt of people going to pay the devil a visit (Sasuke's sure in a killing mood...kinda like me today...)' Sasuke thought as he reached the hospital. Sasuke got off of Kyuubi before entering the hospital where he reluctantly let the med nins take Naruto away. He sat in the waiting room with jade and Kyuubi and waited for the med nins to inform him on Naruto's health.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was nearly a hour before the med nins came to the three demons.  
"Hello my name is Shia and I'm Naruto's nurse."  
"How is he?"  
"Doing fine. We healed most of his wounds but his body still needs to rid of some poison we found in his body so he won't he waking up for a bit."  
"Can I see him?" Even though it sounded like a question it really wasn't and he made sure everyone knew that.  
"Of course." Shia quickly led the three demons down the corridors before stopping at a door. "This is his room. I have to tend to some of the other patients now."  
"Thank you." Sasuke was the first to enter the room and walked to Naruto's side. Sasuke's saw how pale Naruto looked and saw how fragile he looked.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Let's go." Kyuubi said to Jade who nodded and both demons left the room quietly.  
'I wasn't able to protect you soon enough but I will for now on. I promise with my soul.' Sasuke thought as he lay on top of Naruto and let the fox's heart beat reassure him that Naruto was still alive. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and slowly fell asleep.

'I'll protect you, I promise.'

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Naruto- You TORTURED me!!!

C.A.O.F. -not my fault your so torturable

Naruto- Fk you!!! You know what? Just because you tortured me I'm gonna tell the readers what you're planning to do!

C.A.O.F.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto- READERS!!! C.A.O.F. is planning to write a high school fic! With me in it! And and I'm gonna be emo!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY sticks tongue at Sasuke

Sasuke- Don't stick your tongue out or I'll stick mine where the sun does not shine

C.A.O.F.- ...Naruto you ruined it!!!!! And Sasuke...dude...quite being a pervert to Naruto... anywayy I need a huge huge favor from you all. I need someone to write me a lemon cuz I can't write one and I can't update the next NEXT chapter with out it sooo yeah you can see my dilemma. It would help me a lot!!

Anyway read & Review love you alllllll

next chapter  
Naruto needs to recover but something goes wrongish.


	16. Path To Recovery

Author's Chapter Notes:

Uh this is a horrible chapter please don't hate me!!!! pleaseeee. And also this is the last chapter I'm writing until I either get a lemon or write one myself which might take a while. In the mean time please read my story that I'll be posting up later on!

Disclaimer- Uh I'm sneezing to much to steal characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 16  
Path To Recovery

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The next few days Sasuke wouldn't let anybody into the room except for Shia because she was Naruto's med nin, Kyuubi beause she helped Naruto, Tsunade because she was just plain scary and Gaara because he could always just use his sand to kill Sasuke. If anyone else dared to enter the room or kick him out, he would a) growl and give him his best Uchiha glare or b) transform into a panther (normal size of course) and roar. Now would you mess with a pissed off worried overprotective panther that would not hesitate to kill you? I wouldn't.  
"It's not fair! I wanna see San San too!" Jade said to Black Death with a pout. Black Death had recovered quickly and was more than just a little pissed when he found out Sasuke had went alone but at the same time he could understand.   
"Don't take it personally, he's just being paranoid and protective. I think he was thrown into some sort of shock after he found Sans Ame like he did. He should go back to normal when Sans Ame wakes up."  
"Well he better!" Jade puffed out and Black Death chuckled. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

'I feel sore.' Was Naruto's first thought as he slowly drifted into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes...well peeled them open and saw Sasuke pacing anxiously, his ears pressed against his skull (look they got no human ears any more sorry I forgot to mention that) and his tail twitching.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and watched Sasuke jump and run to his side. Sasuke stared at him for a minute before he leaned down and hugged Naruto tightly. "Can't..breath..." Naruto gasped out and loosened his hold a little.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like I went to hell paid a little visit to the devil and walked back." Sasuke snorted and rubbed his cheek against Naruto's face while purring.  
"I was scared." Sasuke admitted softly.  
"You don't need to worry any more." Naruto reassured. "I'm so proud of you Sasuke."  
"But I wasn't good enough to save you in time before Orochimaru took you!."  
"But you were good enough to rescue me when I really needed you to and that's all that matters." Naruto said with a yawn that turned into a coughing fit. "Oh I don't feel to good."  
"Hold on I'll bring Tsunade." Sasuke said as he finally let go of Naruto. Naruto nodded as he sat up straighter. Sasuke left the room quickly and went to where he knew where Tsunade would be. When the hokage saw Sasuke walking toward her she smiled.  
"He woke up?"   
"How the hell did you know?"  
"Sasuke, you haven't left the damn room for 5 days. The only reason you would leave now would be because he's awake."  
"Yeah he woke up but he's coughing a lot." Tsunade nodded as they made their way to Naruto's room. Naruto was in the middle of a coughing fit when they walked in. Now that Sasuke was over the shock that Naruto was awake he he studied Naruto carefully and realized that the fox really did look sick. His blue eyes were glazed, the normally tanned cheeks were pink and Nauto's ears were drooping. Tsunade quickly ran to Naruto's side and handed him a bottle of water. Naruto thanked her and greedily gulped the water down. Tsunade put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "You have pretty a bad fever. Not life threatening but you'll have to stay in the hospital until it drops." Naruto fell back into the bed with a groan and started muttering about he hated the hospital. "It's for your own good." Tsunade said with a smirk. Tsunade took out a bottle of pills and gave it to Sasuke. "Make sure he takes two a day. It should bring his fever down in no time." Sasuke pocketed the bottle before Tsunade left the room. He waited until the door closed before he went to his kitsunes side. Naruto smiled happily when Sasuke curled up on top of him.  
"Go to sleep." Sasuke commanded sofly in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Slowly, Naruto drifted to sleep with Sasuke watching him carefully before going to sleep himself. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
In the next few day Naruto's fever got worse and worse and no body knew what to do. Tsunade figured out that it was the poison that was causing the fever but no matter what she did she couldn't get it out of Naruto's body. The only thing she could do was give Naruto pain killers. Sasuke began to get depressed and wouldn't leave Naruto's side for even a second. He knew that if his mate didn't get better soon then the fox would die.  
"Sasuke we have to bring Naruto back to the village of clouds. I'm sure that the demons there will have some sort of antidote." Black Death said at the doorway. Sasuke glared at him.  
"Then why didn't we do that in the first place?" "Well we didn't want to risk it but we have no choice now." Sasuke nodded as he got up from beside Nauto's side.  
"How are we going to bring them there?"  
"Well you could transform into a panther and carry him there." Sasuke nodded again as he picked up Naruto, who had been unconcious for two days now, bridal style and carried him out of the room. He walked with Black Death out of the building and walked through the village. When they reached the gate Tsunade walked to them. She hugged both Sasuke and Naruto with a sad smile. Sasuke nodded and the two demons passed the gate to where all of the other demons were waiting. Sasuke gave Naruto to Black Death before transforming into a panther. Black Death tied Naruto on the panther's back with some ropes and waited patiently for the other demons to get ready before beginning their journey back. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

They finally reached the village at midnight. The only problems that they encountered were some demon haters who were promptly ignored easily since they had no weapons. All the demons used the tunnels that they had used to exit the village. Sasuke followed Black Death through the tunnels, down the hallway, up the stairs to a hallway full of rooms. "This is sort of like a hospital." Black Death explained as he lead Sasuke into a empty hospital room before he untied Naruto and placed the sick fox into the bed. Sasuke transformed back into a human and sat on the bed as Black Death exited the room to find a nurse or doctor. Sasuke stared at Naruto long and hard. He couldn't lose Naruto. If he did...he really didn't know what he would do. The very thought of losing Naruto made his blood freeze. He only looked away from Naruto when a bird demon ran in and quickly examined Naruto as Black Death also walked in and sat down beside Sasuke.  
"Interesting, The poison in him is only found in a rare snake that is nearly extinct." The bird murmured.  
"Do you have a antidote?"  
"Yes we do actually. You're very lucky we just got the antidote yesterday." The demon went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a syringe with a gross green liquid. Sasuke looked away when she injected it into Naruto's arm. "Okay, it's in his blood now. This antidote is very quick. He should be better by tomorrow." Sasuke nodded in gratitude and the nurse smiled before leaving the room in a hurry.  
"You know you can bring him back to your room since he has the antidote now."  
"Okay." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto and carried him out of the room.   
"I've got to go find Jade now. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." Sasuke grunted as Black Death walked away and continued to make his way to their room.  
"Sasuke?" The panther demon looked down and saw that Naruto was awake and looking at him. "How did we get back here?"  
"I carried you."  
"Oh thanks." Naruto mumbled as he tried to huddle closer to Sasuke and fell back to sleep. Sasuke smiled as he opened their door and entered their room. He gently layed Naruto on the bed and closed his door before joining Naruto. He sighed happily when Naruto wrapped his arms around him.  
"Good night Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he slowly fell asleep. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sasuke slowly woke up and sat up quickly when he noticed that  
Naruto wasn't under him.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke called and jumped when the bathroom door opened and Naruto walked out while yawning. Naruto yelped when Sasuke suddenly jumped on top of him.  
"Sasuke? Did you have any caffeine or sugar of any kind while I was gone?" Sasuke hissed as he bit Naruto lightly on the ear. "Ow! Okay okay I'm sorry!" "Idiot!" Sasuke said as he let go off the ear. Naruto stuck out his tongue and Sasuke got off of him. Naruto stretched himself out before grinning at Sasuke.  
"So how long was I out of it?"  
"5 days."  
"What?!" Naruto shouted in amazement. "What happened to Orochimaru and Kabuto? How was your battle with Itachi? Is everyone okay?" Now that his fever was almost all gone and he could think clearly questions flew through his mind. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut Naruto up by softly kissing him. Naruto froze for a second and by the time he realized what had happened Sasuke had pulled back and pulled him to the bed.  
"Calm down. I fought and killed Itachi and did the same with Orochimaru and Kabuto. They're all dead and Konoha is fine."  
"That's it? No body was seriously injured?"  
"Besides you, no." Naruto sighed in relief and smiled.  
"I was telling the truth when I said I was proud of you." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.  
"Well you better be." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear and grinned when he felt Naruto shiver.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered slowly. Sasuke leaned closer to him only to growl in anger when some one knocked on their door. Naruto laughed and pulled away earning a glare.  
"Come in!" The door opened and Shadow walked in looking furious.  
"How do you do it?" Naruto's ears went back as he stared at Shadow with a bit of fear.   
"Do what?"  
"How the hell do you always manage to get the shit beaten out of you? I heard you nearly died!"   
"Ah uh well...I'm alive!" Shadow's eye twitched dangerously.  
"Naruto you are not allowed to go on anymore missions for a month!"  
"Noooooooo." Naruto whined as Shadow left. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a pout. "And that is why you should never anger Shadow."  
"Good to know..."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

See sort of crappy but I have writers block and for some reason I can't stop sneezing! Anywa...I really don't have anything else to say because I honestly don't know what's going to happen next chapter...hehe sorry. Thanks for the reviews! Love you allllll


	17. In the Heat Of the Night

Author's Chapter Notes:

Wow I actually did it with out dying of blushing...anyway yeah there is a lemon in this chapter and this whole chapter might not be for all audiences and the lemon is sorta graphic but not really but I am warning you this is my first lemon. 

Disclaimer- Okay okay the metal spoon thing didn't work out but don't worry Kanai and me will think of something.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° 

Chapter 17  
In the Heat of the Night 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° 

'I'm bored.' Naruto thought as he lay sprawled on the bed. "I can't believe he grounded me! I am NOT a little kid."  
"That's up for debate."  
"Kyuubi?" The fox rolled her eyes.   
"The one and only. Anyway you don't even know what tomorrow is do you?"  
"Uhhhh your birthday?"  
"Try again."  
"Uhhh my birthday?"  
"IDIOT!! Think really really hard. What happens only once a year. And don't you dare say anything that starts with a "b"" Naruto thought for a long time before he gasped and his eyes widened.  
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!!" Naruto yelled.  
"I warned you this would happen if you got a mate."  
"OH SHIT!"   
"Hey you should be proud!"  
"Why me! Why not Sasuke?"  
"Since he bit you first he's the seme."  
"CRAPPPPPPP!"  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room.  
"Naruto's-" Naruto jumped on top of Kyuubi before she could finish her sentence.   
"Don't tell him!" Kyuubi shrugged him off before giving him a amused look and then left the two alone. "Naruto what's going on?"  
"Uh nothing? I'm just bored!" Naruto whined successfully changing the subject. Sasuke gave him a sympathetically look before hugging him lightly.  
"Aww it's gonna be alright. It's only for a month." Naruto nodded and the two slipped into bed.  
'Tomorrow is gonna be hell.' 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°   
As soon as Naruto woke up he knew something was off. He felt weird and hot. He also felt weak and tired.  
'What the fuck?' Naruto groaned when he felt Sasuke's body on top of him. 'Why the hell does he sleep on top of me anyway?' Naruto struggled from under Sasuke, accidentally waking the panther demon. "Naruto?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were red and a weird sweet smell was coming from the little fox.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto looked almost scared before he scurried off the bed.  
"I just remembered that I forgot to do something." Before Sasuke could do anything Naruto ran out of the room.  
"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke ran after Naruto only to lose him quickly. Sasuke looked around the crowded hallway and saw Black Death with Jade.  
"Hey have you two seen Naruto run by here?"  
"No why? Isn't here normally with you?"  
"Well yeah! But this morning he's acting weird and his eyes were weird!"  
"Uh Sasuke did he smell different?"  
"Yeah how did you know? Look I have to go!"  
"Wait-" Black Death began but was stopped by Jade. "Hurry Sasuke! Go find San San!" Sasuke gave him a suspicious look before running off. Black Death gave Jade a curious look.  
"Was that necessary?"   
"Absolutely." Jade said with a innocent look. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°   
Naruto was beginning to get very frustrated with the game "Hide and seek." Whenever Naruto hid somewhere he sensed Sasuke's chakra nearby forcing him to run again. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but with the situation he was in he was in trouble. See the problem he was dealing with was he was in heat. When a demon was in heat it was considerably weaker until he mated with it's mate. Now it was taking its toll on Naruto.  
'I won't last much longer.' Naruto thought as he jumped, yes jumped, down the stairs and went into a random hallway. 'Oh I don't feel so well.' Naruto groaned as he leaned against a wall panting. He didn't hear the door open or a certain panther demon walk in. Naruto gasped as Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him. Before he could escape Sasuke pinned him to the wall making Naruto squirm at how close their bodies were.  
"What he hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing!" Naruto said in a high voice.  
"Bullshit! First you look and smell different then you fucking run away from me! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" "Fine! But not here!" Naruto begged and he yelped when he was suddenly slung over Sasuke's shoulder. "I didn't mean carry me! Damnit put me down!" Naruto pounded on Sasuke's back but the panther ignored him. "Help!" Naruto whined to the other demons who couldn't help but stop and stare. Sasuke marched straight to their room before dumping Naruto on the bed.  
"Talk." Naruto looked nervous as he fiddled with his tail.  
"Well you see since we're mates there gonna be some changes."  
"Are you regretting your decision?"   
"NO!!!" Naruto snarled eyes glowing redder. "What I meant was the reason I'm acting different is kinda sorta because I'm in...heat."  
"As in what animals go through."   
"Yeah..." Naruto looked away a dark blush on his cheeks. Naruto let out a gasp when he was suddenly knocked onto his stomach with Sasuke straddling his hips.

LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT

"Is that so?" Sasuke purred as he nibbled on the tip of Naruto's ear. "Ahhh." Naruto moaned as he squirmed and tried to throw Sasuke off of him.   
"That's very interesting." Naruto whined as Sasuke's hands traveled downwards and slowly rubbed Kyuubi's old seal making Naruto's blood boil with more need.  
"Sasuke stop!" Naruto cried not liking Sasuke's teasing in the least.  
"What you want more?" Naruto let out a small shout as Sasuke grabbed his member through his pants.  
"Yes!" Naruto cried out even louder and let out a small moan as Sasuke slipped his clothes off skillfully.

Sasuke smirked as he finally gave into Naruto's pleas and grabbed Naruto's member roughly.  
"Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he arched into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke began to pump Naruto's member slowly before going faster and faster. Naruto moaned loudly as pleasure went through his veins. Suddenly he felt Sasuke bite him hard enough to draw blood and whimpered in pain before moaning as Sasuke sucked on it apologetically. Naruto gave a deep groan when Sasuke moved his mouth to his neck where he had marked him and sucked hard sending jolt of pleasure through Naruto's whole body.   
"Shit!!!" Naruto yelled feeling something tighten inside of him. "Sasuke...I'm gonna..Ahhh!" Naruto wailed as the hand pumped him even faster. Naruto cried out loudly as he came spraying all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled back slightly and watched the panting fox under him. Naruto felt unbelievingly great and satisfied. Suddenly the need came back making the fox gasp and growl.  
"Sasuke! I need more...please!!" Naruto begged. Sasuke nodded in understanding and he yanked Naruto onto his hands and knees before bringing his fingers to Naruto's mouth.  
"Suck." Sasuke commanded and Naruto obeyed. He sucked and licked the three fingers occasionally biting them lightly. Sasuke reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and trailed them down Naruto, leaving a small trail of saliva on Naruto's spine. Naruto let out a small whimper when Sasuke thrusted all three fingers into him at once. Naruto felt Sasuke slowly thrust them in and out.  
"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled when bolts of pleasure raced through his sine. Sasuke smirked as he pushed on the spot one last time before taking the fingers out. Sasuke slowly took off his clothes before he placed his member against Naruto's entrance.  
"Naruto are you sure about this?"  
"Yes." Naruto moaned. Sasuke slowly pushed his member into Naruto who cried out softly in pain. Sasuke and Naruto both sighed out in relief when Sasuke was fully sheathed. Naruto closed his eyes and struggled to get used to the feeling. When he opened them they were back to crystal blue.  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered softly.  
"Ye-yeah just move." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke began to slowly thrust into Naruto only going faster when he saw Naruto start to enjoy it. Naruto nearly screamed when Sasuke thrusted into the sensitive spot inside him. Sasuke grunted as he went faster. Naruto's eyes rolled back when Sasuke grasped his member again and stroked it softly. Naruto's tail wrapped around Sasuke's waist and helped him go faster and harder. Naruto screamed as he came until his throat was sore and the only thing keeping him up was Sasuke's arms. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto tighten around him and came, filling Naruto with his cum. The two collapsed on the bed Sasuke still on top of Naruto who was gasping for breathe. Sasuke allowed himself to rest for a long time before he forced his body off of the bed and into the bathroom where he got a damp cloth. He quickly walked back to Naruto and began to clean him. Naruto purred and stretched wincing slightly when he felt a sharp bolt of pain. Sasuke smiled softly as he curled on top of Naruto.  
"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly.  
"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back and began to purr in a rythm until Naruto fell asleep.

END OF LEMON AND ALSO END OF CHAPTER

Chapter End Notes:

Please please PLEASE don't flame me. I did warn you that there would be a lemon but I'm sorry if it wasn't that great.

Anyway please review! I need just one more review and then I have reached my goal of 158 reviews!!!!! Please!!!!!!

Anyway ta ta see you later!!!!!


	18. A Whole Lot Of Shit

Author's Chapter Notes:

I'm in a hurry the bell is gonna ring any minute!!!!! Yes I'm in school right now

Desclaimer- uhhhhhhhhh I've looked everywhere in the house but no Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 18  
A Whole Lot of Shit

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke slowly woke up and stretched slightly. He stared proudly at Naruto who was still sleeping peacefully. Sasuke stayed right where he was. He wanted to be the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up. Sasuke's tail twitched happily when Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.   
"Morning." Naruto yawned.  
"Morning.How do you feel?"  
"Sore," Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sleepy look and smiled. "But happy." Sasuke smiled back as he got up and fully stretched. There was a sharp knock on the door and Sasuke quickly put on his clothes and threw a blanket over Naruto before answering it. Tap walked in with a knowing smirk and camera in hand.  
"Awwww finally got laid?"  
"TAP!" Naruto growled warningly.  
"Hey I warned you to be quiet! So you might be getting a lot of complaints. Anyway I just came here to say congratulations!" Tap left quickly when Sasuke began to growl threateningly. Sasuke slammed the door closed and went back to Naruto.  
"Hey Sasuke, who do you think is the bigger pervert? Kakashi or Tap?"  
"I think Kakashi is though Tap is pretty close." Naruto snorted and yawned. Sasuke growled when there was another impatient knock on the door.  
"Just open it." Naruto said and Sasuke reluctantly did so. Kyuubi walked in the room with a angry and nervous air around her.She immediately walked to Naruto and sniffed him.  
"YOU!!!" Kyuubi snarled as she walked to Sasuke. "Are the most irresponsible person here!"  
"What the hell did I do?" Sasuke shouted nervously.  
"You freaking prick!"  
"Kyuubi if this is about last night you're the one who knew what we would probably do! And you were okay with it!" Naruto said in Sasuke's defence.  
"Yeah with out protection?"  
"..." The two boys gave Kyuubi a blank look.  
"Because of you Naruto's pregnant!"   
"..."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Everyone in the building covered their ears when a loud roar of rage shook the whole building. A small kid went to his mother and asked if the world was coming to a end and the mother was also wondering the same thing. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto roared as he began to throw random objects around the room. Sasuke and Kyuubi ran out of the room and closed the door.  
"You're the one who has to deal with him later." Kyuubi said with a evil smirk before she walked off.  
'Oh shit.' Sasuke thought as he waited for Naruto to calm down. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

One hour later, Sasuke found himself walking to Shadow's office with Naruto who had managed to calm down..eventually.  
'I wonder if he regrets it.' Sasuke thought sadly. Then it hit him. Naruto was going to carry his baby! 'But what if he regrets it? I don't want to have a a baby if he regrets it!' Naruto took a deep breath as the two walked into the office where Shadow looked like he just woke up.  
"Naruto? Is something wrong?"  
"I've got some important news. I'm pregnant."  
"..." Shadow stared at him for a long time before he banged his head on the desk. "Oh this is my fault isn't it? I was the one who grounded you from any missions. And of course you thought it meant for you to get pregnant. I am never grounding you from missions again!"  
"Good to know..." Naruto said uncertainly as he slowly walked out of the room.  
"He's gone insane. He's really gone insane." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.  
"Naruto we need to talk about this." Naruto said and he pulled Sasuke to the roof. The two boys leaned against each other and they looked down at the village. "Do you regret it?" Sasuke asked softly fearing Naruto's answer. Naruto sighed as he took Sasuke's hand in his.  
"I don't think I can ever regret what we did last night. I'm sorry about how I reacted I was just shocked. I'm actually happy but...What do you think?" Naruto whispered looking at Sasuke carefully. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a smile.  
"I honestly couldn't be happier. Without meaning to my dream came true. And better yet it's with you. All my dreams have come true now." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly and the panther did the same thing.  
"I love you. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Naruto's smile turned even brighter than before. Suddenly Naruto froze and paled. "Naruto what's wrong?"  
"It's going to be hell when Jade and Tap find out." Sasuke also paled. Suddenly as if summoned, the two said demons appeared with grins.   
"Awwww look at the lovebirds!"  
"And the soon to be mother!" The two girls squealed happily as the two bys looked for an escape and trembled when they found none. Well they could have jumped off the roof but before they had a chance Jade and Tap were dragging them away. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Two hours. Two fucking hours of shopping.' Sasuke thought as he carried most of the bags, while the girls dragged the exhausted blonde into shops. Naruto shot Sasuke a look that said "Help me before I KILL myself!" Sasuke smirked before he nodded.  
"I think we should get going." Sasuke said in a demanding voice. The two girls stopped and thought about it before agreeing. Naruto sighed in relief before shooting a thankful look at Sasuke.  
"I still can't believe Naruto's going to be a mother in one month!"  
"A month? Isn't it 9?" Jade shot Sasuke a unbelieving look.  
"No a demon only needs a month. You should know that!" Tap scolded. Sasuke glared at her but she just shrugged it off. Naruto stayed by Sasuke's side for support. The four went back to Demon's Sanctuary's headquarters in silence. When they reached Naruto's room, Naruto said goodbye to Jade and Tap while Sasuke ignored them and went directly int the room.  
"You okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Sasuke simply nodded as he dropped the bags and flopped onto the bed.   
"I'm just tired." Naruto nodded in understanding as he eyed the bags.  
"I didn't even see half the stuff they got us." Naruto said as he looked through the stuff. "Where are we even going to put the stuff!" The blonde groaned as he laid down beside Sasuke.  
"Chill out. We'll think of something. I'll be back soon." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. Naruto looked at him sadly as he curled up into a tight ball. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke immediately walked to Shadow's office.  
"Shadow?" The wolf demon looked up from his paperwork.  
"Yes what is it Sasuke?"  
"...What's going to happen with Naruto?"   
"Oh...That's a difficult question. Well it will only take one month for the baby to be born and in that month Naruto will most likely be different.His mood will be different. His moods, his eating habits maybe even his looks. Be careful around him. Whatever you do don't et mad at him. That's basically it."  
"Is he in any danger?"  
"A little. He won't be able to use any of his chakra since it will be used to protect the baby and it's your job to protect him. He's also going to be tired all the time but that's basically it." Shadow said as he began to do his paperwork again. Sasuke did a quick bow and left the room.  
'Something tells me it's going to be a long month.'

2 weeks later

Sasuke was exhausted. For the last two weeks Naruto had been acting like something was wrong but refused to tell Sasuke. It didn't help that Naruto had been having big mood swings. Imagine Sasuke's face when Naruto had suddenly broke into tears for no reason at all and kicked him out.  
'I can't take two more weeks of this!' Sasuke thought as he wondered through the halls. 'It's ridiculous! How the hell can someone go to angry to happy to sad then back to angry again all in 30 seconds? It's not possible!' Sasuke growled as he punched the wall.  
"He kicked you out again?" Sasuke turned around and saw Black Death looking at the dented wall.  
"Yeah! For dropping a fucking piece of paper! This is getting ridiculous!"   
"Being a bit harsh aren't you?"  
"No I'm not! His mood swings are crazy and did you see what he eats? Peanut butter and pickles in RAMEN!! Damnit I'm getting so fed up with him!" Sasuke punched the wall again before noticing that Black Death was looking over his shoulder in fear. Sasuke turned around and saw a fat fox with blue eyes. The fox looked angry before looking sad. Wait...blue eyes?  
"Naruto?" Before he could do anything Naruto ran off. "Wait Naruto!" Sasuke ran after the fox who had disappeared in the crowd. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'I knew it! He regrets it. I knew he would!' Naruto thought as he ran in a random direction. He couldn't go back to the room since that was where Sasuke would look first. Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra close by and ran into the closest room. Shadows office.  
"Naruto? What's wrong now and if you saw twins I'm going to seriously hurt something!" Naruto ignored him as he ran under the desk. Shadow gave him a confused look before he looked up when Sasuke ran in.  
"Did Naruto run in here?"  
"Uh why?"  
"He overheard some stuff that he shouldn't have and took it seriously!"  
"Well that was stupid of you to do."   
"I know and I don't know where he is!"  
"Then go find him! He's a pregnant fox, how far could he go?" Sasuke glared at him before he ran out of the room.  
"I think he really is sorry." Shadow said to Naruto.  
"He feels guilty for me hearing what he aid. What if he only feels guilty because I overheard." Naruto said quietly as he walked out of the room slowly. Shadow sighed as he laid his head on his desk.  
"And people wonder why I'm still single." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'I don't feel well.' Naruto thought as he walked down a hall. 'Ohhh is there supposed to be two of everything?' Naruto suddenly collapsed on the floor.  
"Naruto?" The fox looked and saw Kyuubi looking at him with concern.  
"Kyuubi?" Naruto groaned as he tried to stand.  
"Let me guess you got into a fight with the Uchiha."  
"Yeah."  
"I guess you can stay with me for a few days." Kyuubi said as she helped Naruto stand up and walk.  
"Oh yeah you have a room now?"  
"No I have something better." Kyuubi led Naruto down the hall to a door with a large flap which the two fox's went through.  
"Wow." Naruto found himself in a large ass closet with tons of blankets and pillows arranged so it looked like a nest. "How long did it take you to do this?"  
"A few hours." Naruto nodded as he lay down.  
"Thanks Kyuubi. For everything."  
"No problem. Look I have to do something. I'll be right back." Kyuubi said as she left. Naruto yawned and began to fall asleep wondering why Kyuubi had a stink bomb in the room. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Seeeeeeee I did have a reason for the lemon! Lol I hope I didn't rush it to much. Anyway I might not update any time soon because I need a short short break from this story I hope you understand.

Anyway Read and Revew

Next Chapter- Sasuke has to apologize to Naruto


	19. A Completed Family

Author's Chapter Notes:

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

Disclaimer- Ah to busy to own Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Chapter 19  
A Completed Family 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"UCHIHA!!"  
'Oh shit!' Sasuke thought as he considered running for his life as the angered fox stomped to him.   
"What the hell is your damage? Honestly what is your problem." Kyuubi growled.  
"I screwed up okay? I said a lot of shit I didn't mean! I'm just fucking upset because he's being so sensitive!" Kyuubi sighed as she rolled her eyed.  
"Boys could be so...ugh!" Okay look you idiot, Naruto is being...sensitive...because he's scared that you regret having the damn baby and your only sticking around because you feel obligated. You have to reassure him!"  
"If I could find him..." Sasuke said with a sigh. "He's in my room." Kyuubi said as she led Sasuke down the hall. "Okay my bet is he's sleeping right now so be quiet and wait until he wakes up." Kyuubi said as she shoved Sasuke into a closet. "I finally remember why I'm an asexual." Kyuubi muttered as she went to find more pillows. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Naruto slowly drifted into consciousness and stretched out all the kinks out of his muscles.  
"Naruto?" The fox opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Sasuke leaning against the wall.  
"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto stammered as he crawled away slightly.  
"You haven't been honest with me." Sasuke scolded softly. Naruto froze and gave Sasuke a scared look.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto whispered as he looked away. Sasuke shook his head as he walked closer to Naruto. The fox flinched but allowed Sasuke to pull him on to his lap before he glowed for a second and turned back into a human. Sasuke held him even tighter.  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's hair. "I really am. I didn't mean a thing I said. I'm stressed and that's it."  
"Do you regret it? I know it's your dream and all but..." Naruto trailed off and Sasuke sighed deeply as he forced Naruto to look at him.  
"I don't know what i have to do to convince you but Naruto I really don't regret this." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. "I'll do anything to convince you of that." Sasuke studied Naruto for a while before continuing."But maybe that isn't what's bugging you is it?" Naruto slowly shook his head and sighed.  
"No I guess I'm also scared...I-I've never protected anybody or had to take care of anybody but myself. What if...what if I'm a horrible parent? What if I'm not good enough?" Sasuke began to slowly rock Naruto back in forth as the blonde clutched his shirt tightly.  
"I personally think You already take care of everybody your around with. Take konoha for example. You risked your life for a village who hated you. Now think about how you'll take care of some one you actually love. Yes you'll make a great parent." Naruto's eyes watered and he hugged Sasuke so tightly that Sasuke almost couldn't breath. Whoever said pregnant people (Hey Naruto's still a boy! I'm not sexist XD) was a huge liar!  
"Okay let's go." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto. Still a bit self conscious of his tummy Naruto transformed back into a fox before they left the room. Just as they passed the doorway Kyuubi ran in with a huge pillow in her jaws and a demon running after her.  
"Who would have thought Kyuubi was a pillow freak?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke had to agree.

2 weeks later

Sasuke purred as he rubbed his face in the sleeping blonde's hair. He slowly moved down to the large bump on Naruto's stomach and rested his head there, smiling whenever he felt the baby kick. It's been a month now and the baby was due any day now.  
'I'll be a father soon. Hehehe that'll make Naruto the mother and I don't think he realizes that yet.' Sasuke sighed happily and felt Naruto shift a little under him. Shifting his head Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto rubbing his eyes while yawning.  
"'Suke?" Naruto groaned.  
"Mmhm."  
"Can you get me something to eat? My stomach hurt and maybe it just needs food." Sasuke nodded and he lifted himself up before kissed the stomach and then Naruto before he left the room. Naruto sat up and stared at the stomach curiously.  
"Why are you hurting?" Naruto murmured softly as he rubbed it softly. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"So are you going to ask him soon?" Tap asked Sasuke eagerly as the panther carried a tray with vegetables on it.  
"When I'm ready!" Sasuke snapped angerily for the fourteenth time. Suddenly Sasuke dropped the tray with a gasp. Something inside him told him something was very wrong and he had to go to his mate NOW. Sasuke jumped over the fallen tray and sprinted to Naruto's room, he even jumped over a few demons.  
"Wait Sasuke!" Tap yelled as she attempted to keep up but Sasuke ignored her until he reached his room. Sasuke slammed the door and looked around frowning when he saw that naruto wasn't on the bed. Suddenly he heard a groan and in a second Sasuke was on the other side of the bed where Naruto was curled up in a ball in a puddle of water.  
"Wait...water...FUCK!!" Sasuke quickly picked Naruto up and ran out of the room.  
"Sasuke it hurts." Naruto whimpered as he clutched Sasuke's shirt.  
"I know Naruto, just hold on." Naruto nodded and cried out when another wave of pain hit him. Sasuke gave him a worried look and ran even faster. He only stopped when he reached the hospital floor.  
"Please help him! He's going into labor!" Sasuke begged to the closest nurse. The nurse's eyes widened and she took Naruto from Sasuke's arms before running into a empty room while shouting orders.  
"Excuse me but you'll have to wait in the waiting room. A doctor said as he pulled Sasuke into a room with chairs.  
"No! I want to be with him."  
"I'm sorry but you may distract him and in the state he's in it could put him in danger." The poor doctor explained as Sasuke gave him a death stare.  
"Fine." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.  
"Thank you." The doctor said as he scurried out of the room. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

All Naruto felt was incredible pain. Wave after wave of pain. The nurses who were running and shouting orders weren't helping either. Naruto let out one last scream as he felt the most painful wave of pain run through him and felt something slide of him. Naruto heard the nurses cheer just before he passed out. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sasuke didn't know when he had started but when a nurse had come in he was pacing anxiously. If you looked hard enough you could see a small dent in the floor.  
"Excuse me sir." Sasuke swung around, sharingan activated making the nurse flinch. "The birthing was a success and you may see your mate now." Sasuke nodded and followed the nurse to Naruto who was still in a light sleep.  
"Naruto." Sasuke murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Right now we're just running a few tests on the baby to make sure it's in perfect health and it should only take a couple minutes more." Sasuke nodded and the nurse left the two alone.  
"Naruto wake up." Sasuke said softly in Naruto's ear. "Ugh, 'Suke?" Naruto groaned before his eyes widened. "Where is my baby?"  
"Right here." The nurse had returned only this time she had a bundle of blankets in her arms. She gave the bundle to Naruto who looked at it fondly.   
"Congratulations it's a girl." Indeed in the bundle was a baby girl with violet eyes with the sharingan in them, a tuft of black hair on her head, black panther ears, a fox tail and the same whisker mark as Naruto.  
"Look Sasuke, look at our aby." Naruto whispered as he held the baby close and Sasuke hugged them both. The nurse left quietly.She just loved to see a family completed.  
"Hey what should we name her?"  
"I would like to name her after my panther ancestor, Kana."   
"Kana." Naruto murmured as the baby giggled. "I think that's a perfect name."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Sasuke whispered as he wrapped Naruto and Kana in a blanket. "Go to sleep now Koi, you must be exhausted."  
"Yeah I am. Next time you're going to be the pregnant one." Naruto mumbled as he fell asleep leaving a panicked Sasuke in his wake. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Yeah okay theres like 2 or three more chappies left!!!! YEAH!!!1 Anyway thanks for the reviews!!!

Next Chapter

Oooo baby time and what's the question Sasuke wants to ask Naruto?


	20. The Question

Author's Chapter Notes:

Yatta! 20th chapter!!! Ah how happy I am!!!! Anyway PLEASE READ THE END NOTES IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!

Disclaimer- Yeah I tried to dress up as a Naruto character but they realized that Akamaru isn't taller than Kiba...And maybe they saw Akamaru a few meters away...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
•°•°• 

Chapter 20  
The Question 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"Hurry up!" Naruto ordered as he practically ran out of the hospital floor dragging Sasuke with one hand and Kana in the other.  
"Dobe slow down!" Sasuke yelped (Get's a kunai thrown at her) Okay...Sasuke said kindly.  
"No you hurry up!" Naruto retorted.  
"San San! Sasuke! OMG A BABY!!" Jade yelled as she ran up to them.  
"What's her name?"  
"Kana." Naruto said shyly.  
"Awww so cute! Congratulations! And for a present me, Tap, Black Death and Kyuubi got a surprise for you!" Jade squealed as she tugged the boys to her room.  
"What's so different about it?" Sasuke asked as they entered the room. "This!" Jade said as she entered a door that had not been there before. Naruto and Sasuke walked closer and saw that it lead to the room Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping in. Only it was way way different. The room was now painted a light blue with golden flowers and butterflies decorated on it. Also there was a small crib with many blankets and pillows, a box full of toys like teddy bears and other stuffed animals, and lot of shelves with baby stuff like bottles and diapers. And beside he crib was Tap, Black Death and Kyuubi.  
"You see Tap did the painting, Black Death made the extra door, Kyuubi got the blankets and pillows, and I got the toys and stuff. And we all helped out with this." Jade led Sasuke and Naruto out of the room and into the room where Sakura had stayed. Now the room looked like a small kitchen. There was a stove, fridge and cupboards that were filled with basic foods.  
"OMG!!!!" Naruto yelled before he burst into tears and began to hug them while thanking them over and over again. Even Sasuke thanked them with a smile.  
"No problem. Now can we see the baby?" Tap asked excitedly and Naruto hesitantly handed Kana over to them. The two girls instantly cooed over the baby.  
"Good luck getting your kid back." Black Death said as he leaned against the stove. Naruto sighed as he leaned against Sasuke who wrapped his arms around him.  
"How did you do this all?"  
"Well actually we've been doing this for three weeks. All we had to do last night was make the doors and that's it. You've just never heard us."   
"Wait was that why I've been smelling paint!"  
"Uh probably..." Black Death said sheepishly. Naruto suddenly jolted when Kana began to cry and quickly ran to her aid. "You know you should ask him tonight. It would be the perfect time." Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Tonight." Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto fussed over the Kana. Black Death smirked as he convinced to leave the girls and fox to leave the lovers alone.  
"Thanks again!" Naruto yelled as he carried Kana to her new room and laid her down in the crib.  
"Hey Koi, why don't we go out and celebrate?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.  
"Mmkay." Naruto said as he made sure Kana was asleep. "Good, now wear something fancy and meet me at the entrance of this building at 7:00." Sasuke said as he began to leave the room.  
"Wait Sasuke where are you going?"  
"To prepare!"  
"For dinner?" Naruto muttered. "Okay now what to wear?"

7 pm   
Sasuke waited anxiously for Naruto to arrive. He was wearing a dark blue formal yukata with he Uchiha symbol on the back. "Sasuke!" The panther turned around and his jaw dropped. Naruto was wearing a light blue yukata with streaks of gold that fit his body tightly. He looked so beautiful! "This is all I had..." Naruto said shyly, his ears folded back slightly.  
"You look perfect." Sasuke said with smile and Naruto wasted no time in smiling back.   
"Thanks. Kyuubi is babysitting Kana tonight." Sasuke nodded as he held Naruto's hand and the two left the building after making sure their ears were covered in their hair (the yukatas covered their tails from sight) "Where are we gong?"   
"You'll see." Naruto pouted as Sasuke smirked. Suddenly, Sasuke tugged Naruto into a restaurant. Naruto gasped as he looked around. He had been in this village for four years but he never seen this place before. There was a red carpet, large round mahogany tables, large fans and crystal chandeliers. Ah how glad Naruto was that he had decided to listen to Sasuke and had dressed up.  
"How may I help you?" A waiter asked with a small bow.  
"We had a reservation under the name Sasuke Uchiha."   
"Ah yes I'll show you to your table." instead of bringing them to one of the tables outside the waiter brought them to a large balcony where there was even more tables. Sasuke's and Naruto's table was right at the edge so they could have a great view of the village.  
"Wow I never thought you would bring me to a restaurant this fancy!" Naruto said in a amazement.  
"You deserve it." Sasuke said with a smile. The waiter, who had left when they sat down, had come back with menus which he quickly handed to the pair.  
"I would suggest ordering the clam chowder, 4 cheese lasagna or our seafood plate. Is there anything you would like to drink as you make your decisions?"  
"Two cups of weak sake please." The waiter bowed again and left the two alone once again. Naruto flipped through the menu and was shocked to find a section on ramen.  
"What are you getting?"  
"Seafood plate. You?"  
"The homemade ramen with pork!" Sasuke snorted at the predictable choice and Naruto just stuck his tongue out.  
"Hey how did you find this place anyway?"   
"I was walking through this village, got lost, and then found this place." 'Actually Black Death showed me. I have to thank him again!'  
"You got lost? Nice!" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Are you ready for your orders?" The waiter asked as he placed two glasses in front of them.  
"Yes. Can we get a seafood plate and a homemade ramen with pork."   
"Good choices. Your orders should be ready in 10 minutes."   
"Thank you." The waiter bowed and walked off.  
"You know I would hate to have to work here and have to bow every few minutes." Naruto said once the waiter was gone. Sasuke snorted and tried to imagine Naruto bowing to anyone at all. The two bys began to talk about everything to why Kyuubi is a pillow freak to what Tap would do with all the pics she's been taking.  
"I mean seriously! Maybe she's collecting them all and draws devil ears and mustaches on them!"  
"That would be a bit much wouldn't it?" Naruto was about to reply when the waiter came with the food.  
"Your orders. If you want anything else just wave your hand."  
"Okay thank you." Naruto said sweetly and waited for the waiter to leave before he dug in to his bowl. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto ate his ramen much like he used to years ago.  
"So it's safe to assume you like it?" Naruto nodded happily as he slurped his noodles. "Good." Sasuke slowly ate his fish that actually tasted really good. Naruto and Sasuke ate their food in a comfortable silence.  
"Ahhh that was really good!" Naruto said with a satisfied smile and laughed when he saw Sasuke licking his lips like a cat. Sasuke gave him a confused look but Naruto just shrugged it off. Sasuke gave him a narrowed look as he waved the waiter to them.  
"The bill please."  
"Yes sir." The waiter picked up their empty dishes and walked off quickly.  
'Sasuke's nervous.' Naruto thought as he watched the panther demon fidget.'But why? I'll ask him later.' Naruto decided when the waiter came back with the bill and two fortune cookies. "Oooo I haven't had these in forever!" Naruto said as he eagerly took the one the writer offered him. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto broke it and the fortune fell out. Naruto picked out the piece of paper and eagerly read it. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Will you marry me?

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke on one knee and looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Well will you? Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes and it took him several minutes for Sasuke's words to pick up meaning.   
"Yes." Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke tightly. "Yes yes yes!" Naruto repeated over and over again and Sasuke quickly shook off his shock and hugged back still in a slight daze. The only thought he was capable of having was "He said yes."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The two boys walked home in happy silence. Sasuke was happy because he now had a kid and a soon to be husband...or wife? Sasuke shrugged as they entered the building and went to their room. Kyuubi took one look at Naruto's glowing smile and she knew what had happened.   
"Congratulations." was all she said as she left the room. Naruto walked to the baby and checked on her. Kana giggled as she raised her hands wanting to get to Naruto.  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Naruto cooed as he picked her up and rocked her slowly. Sasuke smiled and Naruto gave him a loving smiled before he offered Kana to him. Sasuke awkwardly held her and watched her closely. This was the girl who had held in his arms was very precious to him. She represented his and Naruto's love for each other and Sasuke refused to let her get hurt. Ever. Kana looked at Sasuke with her violet eyes and she gently tugged in his bangs.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly as he watched the scene fondly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I want to go to Konoha." Sasuke frowned as he got Kana to let go of his hair and began to rock her to sleep.  
"I don't want her there. After how the villagers had treated you before I don't trust them with you or with Kana."  
"It's not the fact that there are people there that I hate but the people there that I respect and like." Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said "I really really want to do this and I will do this whether you come or not." Yep the stubborn side of Naruto has decided to show itself.  
"Fine but if anyone even tries to hurt you or Kana I'm dragging you back."  
"Okay." Naruto said with a nod. Sasuke looked down and saw that Kana was sleeping and gently laid her back in the crib. "Come on let's go sleep." Naruto said as he gently led him to their room. Sasuke sighed as he was led to the bed and automatically laid on top of Naruto.  
"Hey Sasuke does this mean we'll have a wedding?"  
"Yes it does. Why do you have a place in mind?"  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to have my wedding in the Village of Spring." Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. He had thought Naruto would say that he wanted the wedding in Konoha.  
"But why that village?"  
"I read about it when I was a little kid. It's this beautiful place where the villagers are kind to anyone regardless if you're a demon or not and they don't have buildings like us. They have live in trees and hills or whatever they have in the forest. They're kind of like gypsies and nymphs...it's hard to explain."  
"I think it would be a wonderful place to to have our wedding." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly.  
"Thank you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled back and began to purr in a rhythm like he had been doing for 2 months now until Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke also drifted off to sleep thinking off Naruto in a wedding dress.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Hurry up!" Naruto said excitedly as he held kana in his arms. The two had woken up early and went to the hospital floor to make sure Kana was healthy enough for the trip.  
"I'm coming." Sasuke said with a twitch. He still didn't want to go to Konoha but sadly he didn't have a choice and he wanted Naruto to be happy. Naruto grinned as the two walked out of the village quickly. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto poured his chakra into Kana and turned her into a animal. Kana now resembled a panther kit, but a lot smaller, and a thicker tail and longer fur with red streaks.  
"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked as they both transformed into their respected animal forms.  
"Secret." Naruto said playfully before he picked Kana up by the neck and they began to make their journey to Konoha. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Lol okay this is a scene my friend wrote. Enjoy!  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The only problems that Sasuke and Naruto encountered was a hungry bear but Naruto easily dealed with it when he spazzed out and began beating the shit out of it.  
"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled before he trotted off with his nose held high and Kana still in his mouth. Sasuke just kind of stared at the randomness of it all before he slowly followed the fox.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!

Okay many people have asked me to make this story longer because I said there will only be a couple chapters left and I'm wondering if you all agree. If you do please tell me and give me more ideas because I really have no clue. Same thing for those who want a sequel I need ideas. I know if I make a sequel it should be about Kana growing up but I don't know what the plot should be and I want it to be more than "A bad guy shows up and screws things up" So help me out and tell me what your opinions are. It would help a lot!!!

Love you all!!! Thanks for your reviews!!!

Next chapter- Naruto and Sasuke have arrived at konoha but how will everyone react? How will Sakur react when she finds out about Naruto and Sasuke together with a baby? ooooooo find out soon!


	21. Back in the Village

Author's Chapter Notes:

OMG LIFE IS HORRIBLE!!!! Okay maybe I'm overexaggerating but I honestly don't believe that. Lol Anyway Here's the 21 chapter. It's really hard for me to believe that this story was actually supposed to be a one shot when I first wrote it...

Disclaimer- Okay I own Shadow, Jade, Kana, Coron, Tap, Chiboo and Shia but no Naruto characters...yet ;)

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 21  
Back in the Village

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"We're here!" Naruto said as he finally placed Kana on the ground and turned back into a human doing the same for Kana. Sasuke did the same and the three walked into the village. Naruto hummed a happy tune as he walked through the village, ears and tail in plain sight and Sasuke walked beside him protectively. The villagers looked surprised at first then they either looked happy and accepting or the old "I hate you you disgusting monster" look but Sasuke was happy to find that there were more accepting looks than the other one.  
"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran up to them.  
"Hey Kiba." Naruto said surprising Kiba. Last time..well before the whole war thing... he had seen Naruto the blonde was cold and distant but now Naruto was a lot like he used to be. Kiba's eyes fell on Kana and his eyes widened.  
"Wow looks like our Naru-chan has a baby! Who's the lucky girl?" Sasuke growled at Kiba angerily.  
"Kiba it was Sasuke..."  
"WHAT!!' Kiba looked at Sasuke weirdly and Sasuke hit his head with his hand.  
"Kiba not like that! Look, I'm a demon and Sasuke's also the demon hence these!" Naruto grabbed both Sasuke's and his own tail. "Annndddd Sasuke is my mate and since I'm a demon I can carry babies." It took several minutes for Kiba to understand but when he did boy was he shocked.   
"HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke and Naruto glared when Kana began to cry. Naruto carefully handed Kana to Sasuke and he pulled Kiba away.  
"Do you mind not yelling? Especially not yelling swear words around her? I'm sorry if I freaked you out but do not take it out on Kana."  
"I'm sorry man I didn't mean to freak I was just shocked! I mean I saw you and Sasuke at the war but I thought it was just a jutsu or something! Wait until I tell everyone!" Kiba yelled as he ran off. Naruto rolled his eyes as he made his way back to Sasuke who had just managed to calm her down.   
"Just letting you know the whole village will know everything in like 10 minutes... well 5 minutes if he tell Ino."   
"Great." Sasuke groaned as he unconsciously held Kana closer.  
"Come on! Let's go to Tsunade!" Naruto said as he literally dragged Sasuke to the tower.  
'I hope Kana won't have his energy...' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto happily walked into the hokage's office where Tsunade was talking to Kakashi and Iruka.  
"Hello Hokage-sama!" Naruto said as he walked in with a reluctant Sasuke behind him. Sasuke smirked when he saw the shocked expression on their faces.  
"Naruto!!!" The three yelped and Naruto suddenly felt himself in a crushing bear hug.  
"Iruka you have to stop crushing him every time you see him." Kakashi said and Iruka instantly let him go.  
"Glad you're better brat!" Tsunade said with a grin. It was then she saw the baby in Sasuke's arms. "Who's the baby brat."   
"HEY!!! Do NOT call my baby a brat! And for your information the baby is Sasuke and mine!"  
Silence...complete and utter silence. Until...  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled and even Kana was too scared to make a noise.  
"Yep! I guess that makes you the grandmother..."  
"BRAT!!!! IF I'M GONNA BE ANYTHING TO THAT KID I'LL BE THE AUNT!!!!"  
"Okay..."  
"What's going on?" Iruka asked in confusion. Naruto took a deep breath before he repeated everything he had told Kiba.  
'This is getting funny.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the shocked faces of Iruka and Kakashi. Suddenly Iruka squealed and ran over to him and Kana.   
"She's so cute!" Iruka said and sasuke unconsciously took a step back from the excited teacher.  
"Isn't she! Her name is Kana!" Iruka stared at Kana in amazement and Sasuke began to twitch. He didn't know Iruka enough to trust him with kana. Heck the only reason he was letting his old sensei near Kana was because Naruto trusted him. Naruto saw Sasuke getting more and more anxious. "Well we just came here to tell you we were in Konoha so we'll take our leave and take around the village." Naruto said  
"Okay brat's. Oh and just letting you know the Uchiha compound is still empty since it's technically Sasuke's."  
"Okay thank you!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke away from the office. Tsunade grinned as she watched them walk away.  
"I'm glad he's alright. Who would have thought it would be the Uchiha brat who did it." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"How long are we going to stay here." Sasuke asked with a sigh.   
"Well I was hoping for a couple of days?" Naruto said with a puppy dog look and Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes.   
"Fine." He said as he handed Kana back to Naruto.  
"Awww you're the best!" Naruto said as he pounced on top of Sasuke. "But what will we do?" Naruto thought out loud as he sat on top of Sasuke's back, tail twitching, legs crossed, Kana in his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face. People stopped and stared, some even laughed at the humorous sight.  
"Naruto...get off of me!" Sasuke threw Naruto off of him and Naruto pouted as the Uchiha brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "We should go back so you could rest after the long journey so soon from giving birth."  
"Okay but it will have to wait because Ino, Neji, Kiba and Hinata will be here in 3... 2... 1..."  
"HEY!!!" Ino yelled as she hugged the two tightly. "Kiba told us everything!" She said as she looked at Kana closely. Naruto took a small step back and held Kana closer. He didn't trust any of his friends enough for them to be near Kana. Ino seemed to understand because she back off.  
"So Kiba was telling the truth when he said that you too were demons."  
"Half demons." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Neji activated his byakugun and looked at Naruto and Sasuke's chakra streams. "Interesting..." Neji said and Naruto glared at him not liking the feeling of being a test subject. "She's cute." Hinata said as she looked she looked at Kana without getting to close. If this had been a few years ago she would have been shocked. But now she was over her crush and she was dating Kiba now.  
"Thanks." Naruto said proudly. Kana giggled and reached out to the unfamiliar faces.  
"What's her name?"  
"Kana."  
"Weird name..." Kiba said stupidly and everyone glared at him, "Just kidding?" Naruto yawned and his ears drooped slightly.  
"We're going to my house so we could rest." Sasuke said as he picked Naruto up. The kitsune yelped as he held on to Sasuke and Kana tightly.  
"Okay. Will we see you tomorrow?"  
"Probably." Naruto said before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke made a face that resembled a pout before he ran off to the Uchiha Compound. "Awww stop being antisocial! It's not going to kill you!"  
"I can think of 58 ways that it could kill me." Naruto rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Sasuke's body. "Tired?"  
"A little." Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes. Sasuke quietly stopped running when he reached the compound and slowly stepped int his house. Naruto felt the shift in temperature and opened his eyes and was surprised to find that they were home already. He wrinkled his nose when he saw everything had a layer of dust.  
'Tomorrow I'm cleaning.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes again. Sasuke walked down the hallway and into his own room where he laid Naruto and Kana on to the bed. Naruto's body automatically turned onto it's side and wrapped around Kana and Sasuke laid down so he was spooning Naruto's body.  
"Hey Sasuke, when should are wedding be?"  
"Maybe in two weeks. I want to be married as soon as possible."  
"That sounds great!" Naruto said as he yawned again.  
"Go to sleep koi." Naruto nodded as he wrapped his tail around Sasuke's waist. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

OKAY EVERYONE READ THIS IT'S REALLLYYYYYYY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OKay I know I asked you all to give me ideas if you want this story longer but I'm gonna rephrase. There are two options now.

A) Sakura's nice and aceepting. If you choose this the story is going to be shorter.

B) Sakura's...basically a bad guy er girl. I could make the story a bit longer by at least a few chpters with this idea. It's all your choice and if no body votes I'm flipping a coin.


	22. Your My One and Only

Author's Chapter Notes:

This was a pain in the ass to write but I did it!!! Okay I know I said Sakura was going to be in this chappie but she isn't. She's is going to be in the next one though!!! Oh and THERE'S GONNA BE LEMON IN THIS STORY!!! THERE IS GOING TO BE A WARNING THOUGH.

Disclaimer- Don't own the Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 22  
You're My One and Only

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke woke up feeling that something was missing. Looking around, Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't there. Stretching, Sasuke got out of bed and walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen where he sensed Naruto. The sight that greeted him was one he would bever forget. Naruto was in the kitchen wearing a pink apron while cooking pancakes and Kana was in her animal form in a basket with blankets.  
'This is a scary sight.' Sasuke thought as he entered the kitchen.  
"I made pancakes!" Naruto said with a grin and he placed a plate in front of Sasuke.  
"Thanks..." Sasuke said as Naruto pranced to the sink and and began to wash the dishes while humming.   
'Naruto's acting like a wife in those movies... Is this normal? Where did he get the apron anyway?'  
"Where did you get the apron?" Naruto turned around with a big grin.  
"Magic." Naruto said mysteriously.  
"Did you hit your head?"   
"Maybe a little." Naruto said with a thoughtful look before he shrugged it off and went back to cleaning dishes. Suddenly Kana began to cry her head off surprising the two demons. Sasuke was the one to reach her first but Kana began to attack him. Suddenly Kana vomited on him. Sasuke stayed very very still as Naruto took Kana into his arms.  
"Ummm you might want to change." Naruto said as he battled to keep down a laugh. Sasuke growled as he stormed off into their room. "You didn't mean to that right?" Naruto asked Kana who nodded her head and Naruto laughed. Sasuke came back with a new pair of clothes on. "Sasuke I need you too take care of Kana for the day."  
"What!"  
"What? Do you have a problem with that? She's your kid too! Naruto said as he swung around and glared at Sasuke.  
"Okay I'll take care of her!" Sasuke yelped and Naruto smiled happily.  
"Thank you 'suke!" Naruto hummed as he gave Kana to Sasuke and skipped out of the kitchen.  
"Hey why is she in her animal form anyway?" Sasuke asked as Naruto found a duster.  
"Because she grows faster when she's in that form. Now why don't you go out and take her for a walk?"  
"Fine." Sasuke said as he put on his shoes and walked out. Naruto watched them leave before he turned to the task at hand.  
'It's dust fighting time!'

One hour later

Sasuke was a bit nervous. Kana was giving him this evil look that babies just shouldn't have.  
'This isn't normal...' Sasuke thought as he stared back at her.  
"Hey!!" Sasuke turned around and saw Ino running to them. "Where's Naruto and Kana?"  
"Kana is right here and Naruto's at home cleaning."  
"Uh..no offence but Kana looks like a cross between a fox and a cat." Ino said as she took a step back.  
"No she's in her demon form. A privilege a demon has." Ino made a "o" shape with her mouth as she took a closer look at Kana.   
"Can you turn into a animal too?"  
"Yeah." Sasuke said slowly and Ino nodded.  
"Let's go for a walk together just as friends of course. I want to talk to you anyway."   
"Hn." The two walked through the village streets.  
"You know Sakura isn't going to be happy with this. She still wants to be with Naruto in some twisted way."  
"Well she can't have him!" Sasuke snarled and Kana began to cry sensing Sasuke's anger.  
"Shhh it's okay." Sasuke murmured as he forced himself to calm down.  
"I didn't say she could have him. I'm just warning you to be careful." Sasuke grunted as he turned around and walked away. "Hey where are you going?"  
"Home." Sasuke said with a small smile. When Sasuke entered the he was surprised when he couldn't find Naruto. He went to the kitchen which was sparkly clean and all the dishes were clean and put away, to the living room where there was no dust and the carpet was vacuumed, and to their room where there was a lot more blankets and was probably the cleanest out of everything in the house but he couldn't find Naruto.  
"How the hell did he do all this in one hour?! It's impossible!" Sasuke said as he looked even harder for his kitsune. Kana suddenly began to cry for her Mommy as she tried to reach for the back door. Sasuke sighed as he finally opened the door and was surprised to find Naruto sleeping under the tree. Naruto was on his side, slightly curled up in a ball, tail wrapped around his waist and his hands tucked under his chin. Not caring if his actions would be like Tap's, Sasuke got a camera from thin air and took a picture of him. Kana continued to cry until Sasuke put her down in front of Naruto's stomach where she snuggled closer. Taking one last picture, Sasuke pocketed the camera and sat beside the kitsune. His kitsune not anybody else's.  
"You are mine. Not Sakura's, mine!" Sasuke hissed angerily.  
"And you're possessive." Sasuke jumped slightly, a little embarrassed.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"No but whats this about Sakura?"  
"Nothing." Sasuke snarled. Naruto sighed as he shook his head as he sat up.   
"Alright let me take a wild guess. You went for a walk, someone saw you, mentioned Sakura and now you're scared that I'll go back to Sakura even though I've made it clear that it's you that I love, carried your child and it's you I see every morning not to mention that I've said yes to staying with you forever."  
'Well now it sounds stupid...'  
"But you're wrong! It is you I say "I love you" to, it is you I dream of every night, it is you that is in my heart and no one else but Kana. You are a fool if you believe I could possibly love another." Naruto whispered with soft but determined eyes which searched Sasuke's for any uncertainty. Naruto shifted so he sat on Sasuke's lap and kissed the panther lightly. "No one but you." Naruto kissed him again and again whispering words of love that only Sasuke would ever hear. Naruto slowly stopped and picked up Kana. "I hope you don't mind but I found a crib from the attic and put it in the guest room beside ours for Kana." Naruto said before he ran off into the house but not before Sasuke saw the blush on his face. Sasuke sighed softly as he touched his lips.  
'This is the first time he's kissed me first...' Sasuke thought as he went into the house and to the room Naruto had mentioned where the blonde was placing Kana into the crib.   
"Is she sleeping?"  
"Yes. That or she's faking." Naruto said avoiding looking at Sasuke directly. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's hand and tugged him into their room. As soon as the door closed he slammed Naruto into the wall and began placing butterfly kisses on Naruto's face, avoiding the lips. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Warning Warning Warning Lemon Alert Lemon Alert Lemon Alert Lemon Alert Warning Warning Warning 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto growled slightly and he grabbed Sasuke's head kissing him on the lips. Sasuke's hands traveled under Naruto's shirt and began to rub soothing circles on the blonde's back, making Naruto moan softly. Sasuke slowly nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip before he bit it hard enough to draw blood. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke suck and lick the blood like a vampire.  
"Your blood is delicious." Sasuke murmured as he moved his lips along jaw line to Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and scratched the wall when sasuke found the mating mark.  
"Damnit!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke began to suck on it slowly. Sasuke's fingers slowly trailed to Naruto's stomach to the Kyuubi's seal and rubbed it painfully slow. "Damnit!" Naruto hissed again as he gently slammed his head on the wall. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the blonde's hand and threw him on the bed. Naruto landed on his back and his legs spread open, making Sasuke's eyes glaze with lust. Naruto watched with half closed eyes as Sasuke sat in between his legs and shivered in anticipation. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled the Uchiha down to him and kissed him furiously. Sasuke purred as he kissed back and poured all his emotions out. Naruto moaned as he clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly. 'I want to show him that I do love him.' Naruto thought as he reversed their position so he was straddling Sasuke's hips. Sasuke gave him a confused look but Naruto ignored it as he took off Sasuke's shirt.  
"what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto gave him a unreadable look.  
"Don't think. Just feel." Naruto said as he slid down and slowly slid Sasuke's pants down, leaving only the black boxers on. Naruto softly kissed the member through the fabric making the panther gasp and arch off the bed. Smirking, Naruto hooked two fingers on the boxers and slowly slid them down revealing Sasuke's hardening member. Sasuke hissed and bit his lip when he felt Naruto suck on the tip of his member. Seeing the pleasure on his lovers face Naruto relaxed his throat and took the whole member in his mouth. tears coming into his eyes when Sasuke thrusted his hips upward. naruto began to move his move up and down speeding up when Sasuke clutched his hair. Naruto ignored the burning feeling in his throat as he began to hum and stroked Sasuke's inner thighs. Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen and cum shot out of the member burning Naruto's throat. Swallowing the hot liquid, Naruto let Sasuke's member go and felt Sasuke's body go limp. Naruto was proud to see Sasuke panting and sweat covering his face. Making sure Sasuke's eyes were on him, Naruto slowly stood up and began to strip off his clothes off slowly watching in amusement as Sasuke's member slowly hardened again. Naruto slowly crawled on top of Sasuke, kissing every inch of skin he passed. Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes in slight confusion. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly.  
"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered against his lips.  
"I love you to koi." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto slowly reached behind him and Sasuke moaned as Naruto grabbed his member and gave it a small squeeze.  
"Wait you're not prepared." Sasuke said as Naruto guided it to his entrance.   
"I know." Naruto whispered and Sasuke yelled as his member was suddenly surrounded in heat that clenched around him. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched the bed sheets tightly. The pain was almost unbearable but it was worth it when he saw the pleasure on Sasuke's face.  
"Please move." Sasuke moaned and Naruto ignored the pain as he began lifting himself up and slamming himself down on Sasuke's member. Sasuke's hands flew to Naruto's hips as Naruto went faster. Sasuke began to thrust upward and Naruto cried out when his prostate was hit. Sasuke threw his head back as he felt their climax's coming. Naruto began to go faster and harder until Sasuke screamed as he came, cum burning Naruto's insides. Naruto also threw back his head and let out a scream from his sore throat as he also came. The blonde collapsed on top of Sasuke as he gasped for breathe. Sasuke rolled him over and Naruto felt the panther demon wrap him in blankets. Naruto closed his eyes as fatigue took over his body and the last thing he felt and heard was Sasuke's words of comfort and fingers rub his back soothingly.  
"You're my One and Only." Naruto whispered and he finally passed out.

Chapter End Notes:

Lol thank you to the reviewer who gave me the idea for the nesting thing!!!! And thank you all for your reviews!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!! Also I need a English to Japanese translator because every once in a while I want a word in Japanese but I don't know how to translate it so a translator would be nice!!!

Next chapter- Meh they all die...KIDDING KIDDING!!!! Sakura sees Kana and she battles emotions.


	23. Betrayal

Author's Chapter Notes:

Meh there isn't much to say… I know there was something important I should remember but I don't remember what it was…

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 23   
Betrayal

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he didn't see a sleeping Sasuke beside him like he normally did. Naruto whimpered slightly when the soreness of his body made itself known. Not only was his butt hurting so was his throat. Naruto groaned as he tried and failed to sit up.  
"You finally up?" Naruto looked at the doorway and saw Sasuke there holding a tray.  
"Yeah." Naruto said in a cracked voice. Sasuke shook his head as he walked to the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed.  
"You shouldn't have over worked yourself yesterday." Sasuke said as he helped Naruto sit up and handed Naruto a cup of tea. The blonde took a sip and made a face. The tea was sour with a bitter after taste. "Drink it Naruto. It's a special herbal tea that should help your sores." Naruto pouted as he drank every drop of the tea while holding his breath. Sasuke waited patiently until he was sure Naruto was finished the tea before he took the cup away and tucked Naruto into the bed.  
"Sasuke I'm sore not sick." Naruto whined, his voice a bit better.  
"Don't care. Stay." Sasuke growled. Naruto huffed as he curled into a ball.  
"I'll take a long nap but after I'm going out." Naruto said.  
"Fine." Sasuke gave in as he gathered more blankets and wrapped them around Naruto like a cacoon. Naruto sighed happily as he curled up tighter and closed his eyes. Sasuke stayed in the room before he walked out of the room and went into Kana's room. Kana was sleeping peacefully in her human form. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.  
'She's so cute.' Sasuke thought and frowned when the doorbell rang. 'Who would dare come here?' Sasuke stormed out of the room and answered the door and regretted it when he was greeted by pink.  
"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said loudly. "I heard that you and Naruto were back. I would have come earlier but I was on a short mission."  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted.  
"I also heard a crazy rumor that you and Naruto were together with a baby. Funny huh?"  
"No it's true." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura froze in shook as she stared at him in disbelief.  
"You're lying!" Sakura shrieked and Sasuke growled when he heard Kana begin to cry. It had taken him a whole hour to get her to sleep! Sasuke hesitated for a second before he quickly walked to Kana's room, anger building when he saw Sakura following. Sasuke would have tried to kick her out but she had that determined look in her eyes and he knew it was useless. Sasuke walked into Kana's room and immediately went to the crying baby.  
"So that's your baby." Sakura said as Sasuke tried to calm Kana down.  
"Yes it is."  
"But why? How? How can you do this to me?!" Sasuke swung around to face her, sharingan activated.  
"What do you mean 'how can you do this to me?' How can we do what to you?"  
"You two are boys! You aren't supposed to fall in love with each other!"  
"No you just don't want us to fall in love with anyone but you!" Kana's cries suddenly turned into a high pitched cry that sounded almost animal and Sakura stared at her with hate.  
"Shut her up!" Sakura yelled.  
"Why don't you shut up?" said a dangerously low voice. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto with red eyes. Naruto ran to Kana who's cries lowered.  
"It's okay now. Mommy's here." Naruto murmured softly as he took Kana from Sasuke. Sakura stared in jealousy as Sasuke's eyes softened.  
'It's not fair. I was supposed to be the mother not Naruto! It's not fair! It's all that baby's fault.' Sakura practically yelled in her head. With one last look at the demons she ran out of the house with a evil plan.  
"Why did you let her near Kana?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"I had to get Kana and I knew Sakura wouldn't leave not matter what." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in understanding.  
"Don't let her near Kana again no matter what. I don't like the look Sakura gave Kana." Naruto said protectively.  
"Okay. How did her voice do that anyway? I don't know much about babies but I know that they can't do that."   
"She was calling me that's why. She sensed dangerous tension and she got confused so she called to her Mom. She was probably scared that her Dad would get hurt." Naruto explained in a tired tone. Sasuke sighed apologetically and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down in the bed. Sasuke joined him and Naruto leaned against him. Suddenly there was a giant puff of smoke and several anbu appeared. Sasuke immediately stood up in front of Naruto and Kana, sharingan activated while Naruto turned Kana into a animal in case he needed to run.  
"State your business." Sasuke growled.  
"The council wishes for the baby." Before Sasuke could answer Naruto spoke.  
"Well tell the council that they could go finger fuck themselves." Sasuke knew Naruto was pissed if he swore in front of Kana.  
"How dare you speak of the council like that!"  
"And how dare you expect me to give me my baby. Naruto said eyes flashing a deeper red. The anbu stiffened before one scoffed.  
"What can you do? The only thing protecting you is the Uchiha who you brain washed you demon!"   
"Sasuke take Kana."  
"No."  
"I swear Sasuke I don't give a flying fuck about your macho dominant ego right now. Take Kana right now and let me deal with this one." Naruto snapped after hesitation Sasuke took a silent Kana who was watching the whole event. The blonde turned to the anbu, fangs growing and whisker marks growing deeper.  
"You wanna know what I can do? I can torture you in over 500 ways. I can slowly tear off your limbs while keeping you alive so you feel every inch of pain. I can make you beg for death. I can break you and push you into insanity. I can kill your loved ones in front of you. I can take away your children like you wish to do to mine. I can do many things to you, but I won't. "You want to know why? Because although I am a demon I am not a monster. If I was you would be dead. You and this whole damn village.

Now about this brain washing thing. If you really believe that you are foolish. If I could brainwash your precious prodigy then what makes you think I couldn't do the same to you? Now go to the council and tell them they can never have my baby though I will have a meeting with them if the hokage is present." Naruto growled when the anbu didn't move though the smell of fear stunk up the room. "I said NOW!!" Naruto roared and the anbu quickly disappeared. Sasuke walked to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto rested his head on the panther demons shoulder and laughed softly.   
"Brain washing. Oh what will they think up next?" Sasuke scoffed softly as he pulled back slightly.  
"Are you okay koi?" Naruto nodded his head and sighed.  
"I knew this was going to happen. Part of me thought this would happen but I trusted them." Naruto gripped Sasuke shirt tightly as he fought back tears.  
"Let's go. As soon as the meetings over we're leaving this village because it's obvious that I'll never be accepted and I don't want Kana to have to deal with it." Naruto said as he pulled away from Sasuke and walked away. Sasuke watched him him sadly and some how Kana did the same thing.

A small hawk suddenly flew in to the room and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke untied the letter from the hawk's leg and the hawk flew away quickly. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Brats,  
I'm sorry for what has happened but I assure you it was not by my orders. I have talked to the council and you have a meeting right now so come here as soon as possible.  
Tsunade 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke sighed as he rolled up the letter and went to Naruto.  
"We have a meeting now." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.  
"Keep Kana close." Naruto said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. A second later they reappeared in the meeting room in the hokage tower. The room only had a long table with many chairs. At the end the hokage sat at one end of the table and on the sides where the council members and...Sakura?  
'She was the one who told them about Kana.' The couple thought as they sat down on the other end of the table. Well, Sasuke sat on the chair and Naruto sat on his lap.   
"Thank you for coming. I'm sure that you know why you have been summoned?"  
"Yeah the anbu were a big enough clue." Naruto said sarcastically.  
"We had thought that would be the best way to approach the situation but apparently we were wrong."  
"Because we were ready to just hand Kana over to people in masks."  
"Although the baby is a part of the reason you're here there is another reason. We do not approve of your relationship."  
"Good for you!" Sasuke snarled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly.  
"Why do you not approve?"  
"Because you are a demon and we do not wish to taint the Uchiha bloodline. Naruto gave them all a blank look as he pulled on Sasuke's ears.  
"I don't know if you've noticed but...ears and tails are usually characteristics of a demon."   
"Yes but we are afraid that Kyuubi's blood will contaminate the Uchiha's making a defective baby." Sasuke had to stop Naruto from killing everyone of the council.  
"So what is your solution you have chosen?" Tsunade asked as Sasuke tried to calm Naruto down.  
"We think it would be a good idea for Sasuke to marry Sakura Haruno and the baby be disposed of." The two demons froze before Sasuke began to laugh.  
"Do you actually believe that I would agree to that? Because if you do then you need your head examined. I would never ever agree to that."  
"But why not? Why would you want to stay with him?" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fists on the table.  
"Do I really need to dignify that with a answer? Just know I will never love any one else but Naruto." Naruto smiled softly. "And if you have a problem with that then we'll leave this village."  
"If you leave this time you will be missing nins and hunter nins will come after you." the council declared.  
"And it will be those nins that will die!"  
"How dare you threaten us!"  
"How dare you think that we are scared of you! There is nothing you can do that will scare us!"  
"What about your baby?" Naruto silenced Sasuke before he could speak.  
"Stop. you have threatened my baby twice now. One more time and I will kill you." Naruto hissed.  
"Hokage-sama! We demand this demon be punished! Not only has this demon disrespect us but he has now threatened us!" Tsunade didn't even blink.  
"I disrespect you and threaten you everyday. The only difference is he has a reason and I do it for fun." All the council members stood up at once.  
"We demand he be punished!"  
"There's a problem with that."  
"What?"  
"They're gone." Everyone looked at the chairs on the other end of the table and saw that it was empty.  
"Where did they go?"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto laughed as he watched the events through he window.  
"I can't believe that they fell for that!" Thinking ahead the two had made clones of themselves and had hidden themselves. Naruto calmed himself down before he looked at Sasuke's concerned gaze.  
"Let's go." He said in a voice with out emotion. Sasuke nodded and he followed Naruto out of the village.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Another chappie done!!! But there is something I need help in or I can't update the next chapter. What happens in weddings? I can't ask my parents because it's a touchy subject around them. So help me out please!!!

Next Chapter- Naruto and Sasuke run away from Konoha and go to the village of Spring.


	24. Last Straw

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Chapter 24  
Last Straw 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Sasuke glanced over to Naruto for the hundredth time. After much discussion they had decided to go to the Village of Spring. Although the blonde seemed alright Sasuke could the blonde was upset. The look in the blue eyes could make anyone depressed but of course the stubborn fox tried to hide it with a mask. It seem that no matter how much time passed Naruto would always subconsciously hide his emotions.  
"Naruto let's take a break." Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look.  
"But we're in the middle of a field..." Sasuke gave him a look that said, "I don't give a shit." Naruto sighed as they slowed to a stop.  
"Naruto are you going to be alright?" Sasuke asked as the fox lay on his side.  
"What do you mean I'm fine!" The panther sighed as he licked Naruto fur.  
"No you're not. I can tell. Naruto you can't hide anything from me." Naruto bristled his fur slightly as he nudged Kana closer to him. Just as Sasuke thought that Naruto wasn't going to talk to him, Naruto began to speak.  
"You know, I don't want Kana to grow up in the headquarters. It's like the safest place around but I don't think it's a good place to grow up in. I guess a part of me wanted Kana to live in Konoha but that would never work. I feel guilty of even considering that Kana live there." Naruto flinched as Sasuke nudged his head lightly.  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault that wither you believe that or not. I'm sure Kana forgives you and wants you to get over it." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled the best he could while being a fox as he stood up.  
"Okay. Come on let's go!" Naruto said before he picked up Kana and began to run. Sasuke sniffed the air to make sure there were no enemies around before he followed. The council was right they were now missing nins. Sasuke knew he had to stay alert at all times and didn't want to tell Naruto because he didn't want to worry his soon to be husband, no wife... uh fiancée...

4 hours

"We're here!" Naruto announced happily as they reached a wall made of logs. They went through the large gate and the sight the sight would be in his memories forever. There were trees that reached the skies, waterfalls that cascaded over cliffs that also surrounded the village and several lakes and ponds were everywhere. There were huts and small cabins and in the trees you could see little houses. There was music and laughter all around them and people were all talking and smiling as they watched their children play. It was truly beautiful! It was as if it was from a fairy tale. What interested Sasuke the most was were the people. There were humans and demons talking and playing with each other as if they were all the same species. Although there were humans in the headquarters there were mostly demons but here there even amounts of both species. Naruto smiled happily as he looked at everything. It was just as he had imagined it. He had finally come here and by the look on Sasuke's face he wasn't disappointed.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto whispered as the two turned into their humans form.  
"Yeah it is." Sasuke agreed as he shifted Kana in his arms. On the way to this village, Naruto had gotten tired so Sasuke agreed to carry her. "Come on! Let's explore!" Naruto shouted as he began to run and jump. Sasuke sighed as he looked down at Kana.  
"You do know he's never going to calm down right?" Kana made a laugh like noise. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• It was nightfall when Naruto finally calmed down. He was laying down on the shore of a lake with Kana tucked against him and Sasuke spooning him. They watched as everyone in the village sat in a large circle with a large fire in the middle. They talked and ate as if they were all one family. The villagers had asked them more than once to join them but the two politely refused. It just didn't seem right since they were outsiders.  
"We should go see their kage. You know ask his permission to hold our wedding here and all." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke followed Naruto as the blonde walked to a large tree with a ladder and began to slowly climb up while holding Kana with one arm. Sasuke climbed after him. If Sasuke thought the ground was great it was even greater up in the trees. There were many small houses and wooden bridges that connected to all the houses and acted like sidewalks so no one fell. The two walked across the bridges to the centre tree where they guessed the kage stayed. Naruto knocked on the door lightly and waited.  
"Who is it?" A old voice asked.  
"We are outsiders from another country." "Come in." Naruto opened the door and sweat dropped. 'What is it with every kage office looking the same?' Naruto thought as he looked at the familiar desks and shelves of scrolls. The kage was a old man whose eyes had much wisdom. Naruto and Sasuke bowed before they entered the room.  
"We have come here to ask permission to hold our wedding here in this village." Sasuke said.  
"I see. Well judging from your ears and tails I can tell that you're both either half or full demons. You have both already earned my respect by being truthful and not trying to hide your demons side. So about your wedding you have my permission."   
"Thank you Kage-sama." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.  
"And I suppose you both need a place to stay?" "If it isn't to much trouble..." The Kage clapped his hands twice and a blue light appeared. It took Naruto several minutes to realize the blue light was really a blue fairy.  
"Please show this couple to a empty cabin. Maybe the one near that lake you like so much."  
"Yes sir." The fairy said in a little voice. "Please follow me." Naruto nodded and the two bowed before they left. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blue fairy in front of him. He had never believed in fairies but now there was one right in front of him. A little girl the size of his thumb surrounded in blue light with leaf like wings. Kana was also fascinated by the fairy and kept trying to grab it but Naruto wouldn't let her. The fairy lead the two down to the ground and to a small pond where there was a small cabin.  
"This is where you will be staying."   
"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile and the fairy disappeared with a small bang.  
"It's small..." Sasuke said uncertainly as he studied the cabin.  
"It's perfect." The cabin had only one bedroom (not that Sasuke was complaining) a small living room with a fireplace and a kitchen. Although it was small it was cozy. Naruto yawned suddenly and yelped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.  
"We should get to sleep." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and would have probably crossed his arms if it wasn't for Kana but he eventually agreed when he saw his baby's tired look. Sasuke smiled as he guided Naruto into the bedroom. He tucked Naruto and Kana close to him as they lay down. Although Sasuke felt content he felt like something was going to go wrong. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• Sasuke woke up with a jolt. It only took him a second to realize that Kana was crying for her Mom.  
'Wait where's Naruto?' Sasuke sat up and looked around, Kana in his arms. Naruto wasn't int he cabin that much Sasuke knew. 'He wouldn't go far without telling me.' Sasuke thought as he got out of the bed. Kana kept crying making Sasuke nervous. The panther demon ran out of the cabin and began look everywhere. Whenever he went the wrong way Kana would cry even louder. Soon Sasuke was lead out of the village where he saw 4 dead bodies and Naruto who was panting hard.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran up to the fox demon.  
"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he allowed Sasuke to hug him tightly. Kana stopped crying after she made sure her Mom was alright.  
"What happened here?"  
"I sensed some ninja's with he intent to kill. I didn't think it would be so bad so I didn't bother to wake you up. They're Konoha ninja's. No doubt the council sent them." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke saw their headbands telling him Naruto was telling the truth.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but I can't...I won't let this go!"  
"I understand but what can we do?" Naruto sighed as he took a step away from Sasuke.  
"I'm going back there. I'm going to teach the council a lesson."  
"No." Sasuke said immediately with a glare. "This involves both of us."   
"Sasuke you had your revenge. Now let me have mine. " Naruto said softly with pleading eyes.  
"You're going to get hurt."  
"No. Look the council isn't that strong they're just supposed to be wise. And after think about how much better Konoha will be after the council is gone." Sasuke sighed as he stared into blue eyes.  
"You have till midnight." Sasuke said finally and Naruto smiled softly.  
"That is all the time I need." Naruto hugged Sasuke one last time before he walked back and turned into a animal. He began to run off while Sasuke watched him worriedly.  
"Wish your Mom luck." Sasuke whispered as he walked back into the village.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Naruto began to pant slightly as Konoha came into sight.  
'How do I get in?' Naruto thought as he watched the guards carefully. 'They wouldn't let me just walk in. Not even in this form.'  
"Naruto?" The fox jumped and spun around and saw Neji.  
"Oh hi!" The fox said as he walked up to the boy.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto hesitated before he answered.  
"The council sent anbu's to kill me and my baby."  
"So you're planning on getting even with them."  
"Uh yeah basically."  
"Act dead." Naruto gave Neji a confused look but did as he was told. He felt Neji grab the scruff his neck and carried him to the gate. The guards nodded their head in respect, not giving Naruto a second glance. Just for precaution, Neji carried him all the way to the Hokage tower, knowing that Tsunade would help Naruto no matter what.

The said Hokage was sleeping on the desk when the two arrived.  
"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he jumped beside her head. Tsunade woke with a jolt and she accidentally hit Naruto HARD. Naruto went flying across the room into a wall.  
"Owww." Naruto groaned as he walked back to the desk.  
"Anyone ever tell you you hit harder when you just wake up?"  
"Well it's not my fault!" Tsunade said defiantly. "Anyway Brat, what are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here with the council and all."   
"They're the reason I'm here. They just sent anbu after us and now I want revenge." Tsunade smirked as she sat back.  
"Well you have my permission." Naruto nodded as he walked away.  
"Thank you Tsunade, Neji." Naruto said as he walked out.

Naruto found the council in the meeting room with Sakura. Problem was there was a thick oak chakra protected door in his way. Naruto rolled his eyes and saw a vent above the door.  
'Well aren't they smart.' Naruto thought as he channeled his chakra to his paws and began to walk up. He walked into the tiny space and crawled to the vent that connected to the meeting room. He heard voices and decided to listen in.

"The anbu's should have been back by now."   
"Patience. They'll be back. After all they are our the best anbu we have." It had taken Naruto 5 minutes to defeat them...  
"For now let's discuss what we will do with the Uchiha." Naruto's fur bristled but he forced himself to calm down.  
"What's there to discuss? Once the demon is dead he will no longer have control of the Uchiha?" Ahhh that's where those earlier anbu's got the brainwash idea.  
"But what if he's still brainwashed?"  
"Then we will just force him into marrying Haruno. He will be cleansed soon enough."  
"Good. I do not want my future husband to be dirty because of that monster." Okay now it was time to take control.

Naruto jumped out of the vent while transforming into a human. He landed right in the middle of the table earning him everyone's shock.  
"Hello everyone!" Naruto said in false cheer. One old lady stood up in anger.  
"How are you able to be here? Our best anbu-"  
"Are dead. Took me only five minutes." Naruto said in a lazy voice.  
"You killed them? You monster!" Naruto's eyes flashed red and he sent out a glare that froze everyone. This glare showed everyone all the feeling he felt deep inside. Anger, betrayal, pain, sadness were in his eyes and everyone suddenly felt cold.  
"Shut up. This is Naruto talking. Not you, me. I've had enough of this bullshit. I've given you several chances but not any more. Before I decide your punishment you're going to witness what a life of a "monster" is like."

The council members and Sakura felt everything go dark and cold and Naruto's eyes began to glow red. It was as if they were floating in nothing. Naruto disappeared into the darkness and was replaced by a large mirror.  
"You're now in my mind. Look in the mirror and witness all that I have." Everyone had no choice at all. After all they were in Naruto's mind and now they had no say at all. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Loneliness

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

5 year old Naruto watched silently as kids played at the playground together. Whenever he tried to talk to them, they're parents would come and take them away. The kids would look at him wondering why they're parents hated him and if it was because he would hurt them. Naruto could see that in their minds they made a decision to hate him so they could be like their Mommy and Daddy. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sadness

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Get out of my shop!" The old man shouted as he hit Naruto with his cane. Naruto cried in pain as he fell on the ground.  
"But I need food! I got money!"  
"Your money is worthless here. There is plenty of food in the trash cans." The man said as he slammed the door shut. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Frustration

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"It's not fair!" Naruto shouted at the villagers. "Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you!" Nobody even glanced his way or offered him any words. "Why do you hate me!" Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and finally walked away. Maybe he should just go home. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Desperation

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Naruto broke down as he saw the writing on the wall. Words like demon, monster, and murderer were painted on the wall.  
'Why? Why doesn't anybody like me?' Naruto never wished more than to have parents to hold him, hug him to tell him it would be okay. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Confusion

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"You have the nine tailed fox inside you!" Mizuki announced as Iruka tried to stop him and Naruto froze as he thought over those words.  
'The nine tailed fox? But wait is that why everyone hates me? But I'm not the fox...or am I? Am I a demon?' Naruto shook his head trying to shake away the questions. He didn't understand! He didn't understand anything! Naruto ran off through the forest.

The next time he saw Mizuki he was talking to Iruka. Iruka was talking Naruto wasn't the demon who killed is parents.   
'But if I'm not a demon then who am I? Just a nobody?' Naruto thought as tears dripped from his face. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Despair 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Naruto stood in the room that he and Sasuke had slept in the night before.  
' I am a fool. I really thought they would accept me especially after I helped them in the war and stuff but I was clearly wrong. Now they want to take away the two people that I need in my life. No I won't let them. I won't let them take Kana and Sasuke away from me." Naruto thought as he clenched is hands into fists. Sasuke suddenly walked into he room.  
"We have a meeting with the council."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Sakura and the council soon found themselves in their chair in the meeting room. Naruto sat in the chair where the Hokage would normally sit. He looked at their shocked faces with slight amusement. Although it gave him a huge headache to transfer people into his memories it was worth it to see their faces afterwards.

It was surprisingly Sakura who spoke first.  
"What are you going to do to us?" She whispered softly and the council stared at him in fear. Sitting there in the Hokage's seat was someone who was practically tortured all his life and he now had enough power to kill them all. Naruto sighed as he looked down at the table.  
"I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to tear you all apart. Another part of me wants to leave and give you all another chance." Naruto looked up and glanced at everyone in the eyes. "I think you are the ones who should leave. Leave this village and try to find a new life. You have angered many people outside this village and now it's time that you faced them." Naruto sat up and walked to the door. "If I hear you're still in the village in one week I will come back and kill you." Naruto left the room with a sad look. 

In all honesty he hadn't meant to be that harsh. He had meant to be worse but he chickened out. He had looked at the fear in their eyes and he just didn't want to be the monster they thought he was. Naruto left the village without saying goodbye to anyone. He didn't even bother to transform into his fox form as he began his journey back to The Village of Spring. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

It was dark when Naruto saw the village a few ways off.   
'Sasuke's going to kill me.' Naruto thought as he saw the gate. He suddenly smiled brightly when he saw Sasuke by the entrance holding Kana closely who was bundled tightly. Sasuke looked worried and Naruto realized just how good it felt that someone cared enough to worry about him.

When Sasuke saw Naruto he visibly relaxed and he hugged Naruto tightly.  
"How are you?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto smiled softly.  
"I'm fine just a little confused."  
"Explain to me after you get warmed up. You're freezing." Naruto allowed Sasuke to lead him to their cabin. Sasuke forced Naruto to sit on the couch that had been there before they had been there. Sasuke grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Naruto before he sat on the couch and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto sighed as he looked down at his hands.  
"I let them go. I didn't even lay a finger on them." Naruto whispered. "I showed them my memories and I told them that they had a week to get out of the village or I would kill them. I just don't get it 'suke why wasn't I able to hurt them like they've done to me so many times?" Sasuke drew Naruto to his lap and Naruto looked Kana so the panther demon could wrap his arms around him.   
"Because you aren't a killer koi. You don't want to kill if you could help it. It's in your nature." Sasuke said softly.   
"Yeah." Naruto said as he looked down at Kana. "I guess I did make the right decision." Sasuke smiled as he hugged Naruto tighter.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Meh Is it just me or was this a long chapter? I think it was bu that could just be me... Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter- The long awaited wedding.


	25. AN

Hi everyone I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time but certain things have been keeping me. First I'm rewriting the story since there had been a lot of complaints that it's hard to read and there is some stuff I would like to add to it. Second I've been in slight depression and when I'm in that type of mood I write depressing stuff. And honestly who wants to read depressing stuff in a wedding? So for now if you want me to add or change something in the earlier chapter tell me in a review or pm. Also if anyone could tell me how to change a chapter with out deleting it please tell me. Because I don't know how to edit chapter one without deleting the other chaps. So please tell me and hopefully when I get it all done I'll be good enough to write the last chapter. Thanks for your patience.


	26. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
